When Two Cars Collide
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: It's nothing new when he gets into an incident with his father, but when Jasper Oliver walks out of the sanctuary of his home, he gets in an accident or two. Growing up in Jasper Elliot Oliver's shoes is anything but easy... Co-Written with AppleFlame12. *COMPLETE*
1. Crash Course

Okay guys, this is part of a dream I had one afternoon when I was takin' a good ol' fashioned nap, so I wrote it out with one of my good friends AppleFlame12. Yes, I am the creator of Jasper Elliot Oliver from AppleFlame12's OC story The Next Generation.

"This is the worse thing you have ever done! I've tolerated a lot of crap from you, but this is unacceptable! Just get away from me! I don't care where you go, just LEAVE!" The words echoed in 14 year old Jasper's mine as he skated the empty streets of Beverly Hills at night. The wind made his green hoodie flap and his hair was flying. He decided he would go to the skater's spot below the Hollywood sign.

But, he wasn't watching where he was going. As he skated across the street in a busy lane in Hollywood, a car zoomed by and hit him. He flew into the air, and as he was coming down, another car hit him at full speed and he slammed into a nearby wall. He was knocked out cold.

Jade's POV

"Beck, I'm home from work. Where's Jasper?" Jasper always greets me..

"Up in his room. I grounded him." I sighed.

"What did he do?"

"You know that movie roll I really wanted? The one directed by John Smith?" I nodded.

"They called to accept me about two weeks ago, but Jasper answered it. He said I didn't want it and that they should never call back." I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"I'll go talk to him," I said. He nodded. Before I got up to his room, my cell phone rang.

"Hi, Cat," I answered.

"Jade! Turn on channel 6! Now!" She hung up.

"Beck, Channel 6. Cat said it like it must be urgent." I heard the TV turn on, then I heard news reporters.

"The boy was identified to be Jasper Oliver," a lady said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What did she just say?" I ran over to the couch and sat down, watching the rest of the newscast, when a fat old man appeared on the screen.

"I didn't see him," he began. "I really didn't mean to hit the boy, but he shouldn't have been in the road in the first place." My mouth flew open to speak, but I couldn't utter a word. I let the interview carry on.

"He was up in the air when I hit him," said a young teenaged girl, about 16 or 17. I tried to stop, but my brakes locked. He came down right on the front of my car, and he flew into the wall."

I clasped my hand over my mouth and started sobbing. "Please let him be okay..." I whispered.

Beck stood up, rubbing my back. He muttered a few choice words under his breath. "This is all my fault..." he sighed.

I grabbed the keys to my car that I just recently set down and turned to my husband. "Let's go." He nodded, and we bolted out the door. We got in the car and drove quickly to the scene of the accident. When we got there, he was in a gurney, and doctors and nursers were all around him. Cops were checking out the scene.

"You his parents?" One asked us. We nodded.

"It's not a pretty sight, but you may go see him.."

I walked in to see my son, bruised all over and blood smeared on his arm. His leg was elevated, and most likely broken, his head was wrapped and I just wanted to give my baby lots and lots of kisses.

Around his eyes he had dried blood and was bruised, and he looked a lot paler than usual. I went over and kissed his forehead, which made his eyes flutter open.

"Momma?" he asked slowly. I had to bury my face in my hands to keep him from seeing me crying. I heard shouting after a while.

"Get the kid to the hospital, we're loosing him!" My hands moved from my face.

"Ma'am you can ride with us, we've got to go now," a man said sternly. I nodded, hoping in the ambulance.

"Beck," I called out, "call everyone to let them know what happened." I saw him nod as they closed the ambulance doors. They took off. I grabbed onto Jasper's right hand as I sat down next to him, as they were trying to keep him alive.

"Mrs. Oliver, let go, we have to shock him." I nodded, and put my hand to my side as I bent my head down so I wouldn't have to see the sight.

"We've got him back!" I heard.

"We're almost there, Mrs. Oliver. Try to talk to him calmly, it may help him from loosing consciousness and going into a coma."

I nodded and turned to my son who was just looking up blankly. "Jasper... You remember how I always used to sing for you?" I asked quietly. I got a small nod from him as the ambulance moved quickly down the road.

"S-sing." he said as he started drifting off, so I tapped his cheek and made him stay awake.

"Stay with me, Jasper." I whispered.

"O... Okay..." he said very slowly and softly. For once in his life, he's not screaming. Huh. I held his hand firmly.

"You have to sing with me," I told him. He nodded.

"I like your smile," I began. He looked over at me.

"But even introductions need to last awhile," he blurted out. He had trouble with it, but he still sang it.

"Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong," I added.

"And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone," we sang together.

"So there you are, mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar," I sang, but was cut off as I was about to sing the next lyric.

"We're here! Make room!" They ran out with Jasper as I held his hand, trying to keep up with them. I ran out of breath and was left, standing in the hallway.

Behind me I heard a chorus of 'Jade!' s. I turned around to see my husband and all my friends. Cat ran to me first and clung onto me, "I'm so sorry." she says, clearly meaning she's sorry anything happened to Jasper.

Beck walked over and grabbed my hand. "I am too..." he said. I knew he meant he was sorry he made him run away. "Let's go see our son."

I held Cat's hand and Beck's hand and nodded. We walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey! You're Beck Oliver," she announced, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, and I'm his wife. Jasper Oliver, can we see him?" She started typing typing quickly on the PearBook.

"Yes. Room 148, hall B." I got out of Cat's and Beck's grip as I ran down the hallway to the room.

"Jas," I whispered. He had a cast on both his arms and one on his leg. The top of his head was bandaged up and his eyes were closed. He was sickly pale and he had dark rings around his eyes. He was in a medically induced sleep, I could tell.

Beck and Cat followed me in the room and Cat broke down into tears. That should be me doing that.

I could almost hear Beck's heart shatter as he got a closer look at our son. "This is all my freaking fault! I never should have yelled at him!" he swore and Cat covered her ears.

"Jade..." Cat looked up at me, pain in her eyes. "I seriously hope that he's okay..." she hugged me around the wait as I held my baby boy's hand in mine, kissing it every once in a while.

A doctor came in. "We had him to go to sleep after we checked him out. He has a mild concussion, but we have it under control. He won't go into a coma. But, we have to keep him here for a while to make sure he didn't damage any vital organs. Is someone going to stay with him while he's here?"

"Alright." the doctor nodded. "The visiting hours end in an hour so everyone but Mrs. Oliver has to leave." he smiled.

"Beck, get me coffee?" I asked.

He nodded and left the room. He came back five minutes later with a warm coffee in his hands. He handed it to me, and I grabbed Jasper's hands and put the warm coffee in them. Everyone gave me weird looks, so I said, "His hands are freezing."

"Oh," Cat said. She went to the other side of him and grabbed that hand.

"Wow, it is! Beck, get me some coffee, too," she said.

"Cat, you don't like coffee," he reminded her.

"Just do it," I snapped. He nodded and walked back out. When he came back, he handed Cat the cup. She put it in other hand so both his hands wouldn't have to share the heat.

I smiled down at him. "Baby boy, I never thought this would happen to you." I kissed his forehead. "I love you."

I saw him smile in his sleep, and he stirred, rolling over onto the side I was on, then cringed because he rolled into his arm, and rolled back over into the middle of the bed.

"Jasper," Beck started, he got the impression that Jasper had heard me, so he began talking to him too, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it. I love you to bits and pieces. Never run away again, okay?"

"Dad," Jasper muttered after a while.

"I told them you didn't want it because you're always gone with stuff like that.. I wanted you home so we could spend more time together.."

"I'm sorry buddy. Ever since you were little, I've always been busy with stuff like that. But you know I love you, right?" Beck smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. Jasper knows." he smirked at us.

Oh god. That phase of his when he was four...

"And Jasper, you know sometimes Dad can't always be with us. And your sisters... Well, we never see much of them..." I piped in.

"I know." he whispered as he closed his eyes. He noticed what he had in his hands. "Coffee?" he smiled, perking up a bit, trying to move either cup to his mouth.

"No, no, no, Jassy!" I scolded him. "Maybe when you're off medicine, but not right now." He pouted.

"Aw..." I looked at him.

"No son of mine pouts," I told him. He stopped.

"I still want something to drink, though... Water?" I nodded and told Beck to go get him some.

Beck sighed and laughed. "Only because it's for my son."

He's my servant. Muahahaha.

Well, more Jasper's. Jasper did ask me, but you know, I'm not leaving his side at all.

So I'm making Beck do it.

"Oh.." Jasper rolled over, just noticing Cat. "Hi Aunt Cat." he said. She brushed some of his black locks out of his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi Jasper." He smiled back.

His smile soon fell and turned over, closing his eyes tightly. He shuddered and winced, trying to cradle his arms with the other arm, but that one was hurting, too, I guess. "Jas, you okay?" I asked. He quickly shook his head no, and let out a shaky breath.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts, all over." he whimpered.

"Baby, I'm sorry." I stroked his hair.

"I-I wasn't really going to run away," he told me.

"What were you intending to do, Jas?" He opened his eyes.

"G-go below the Hollywood Sign.. Where I usually skate... But o-on the way there, I-I was hit two times.. The first time sent me right in the air, then the second time slammed... Slammed me in a wall.. That's all I remember.. Momma, it hurt so bad!"

"Jas, are you okay?" I noticed he was twitching.

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm o-okay." he shuddered.

His hand shook in mine and the doctor came back in. "I'm sorry everyone except Mrs. Oliver has to leave now. Jasper get some rest, I'll be back to get you your medication soon."

"B-Bye Dad.. A-A-Aunt Cat..." They said goodbye, kissed his forehead, and left.

He was silent, but he looked up at me with eyes that matched mine. "So... When can I get that coffee?" he said after a few moments. I laughed.

"When you're better. Drink your water." He nodded and took a sip.

"I'm hungry," he muttered. I heard a voice behind me.

"Good thing you are, I just brought you food," a female voice announced. I turned around. She was in a nurse's outfit, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was pretty-ish. She made me sick. I knelt down close to Jasper.

"No," I told him, loud enough for her to hear. He took a bit of his oatmeal and nodded.

He giggled and the nurse glared at me, I glared back at her and she quickly scurried away.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Yes?" I smirked back at him.

"Did you know that you're the best mom ever in the history of best moms?" he asked me.

"You only tell me everyday..." I laughed at him.

"Mom.."

"Hm?"

"Will you lay down with me?" I nodded. When I was set, I wrapped my arm around his arms and he rested his head on my shoulder. We soon fell asleep like that.

A couple hours later he woke up moaning, which woke me up. "Jas?"

"Arm.. Head.. Leg.. Hurt!" I got up.

"I'll be right back," I told him.

I grabbed the stupid doctor. I don't recall that he ever came back to give him pain medication.

But of course, I bump into the darned nurse.

"Oh, hello Jasper's mom!" she smiled genuinely.

I scowled. "Get his doctor, and tell him to get his meds." I commanded, and not waiting for a response, walked off to the bathroom, washed my face, and grabbed a small coffee.

I headed back to the room, saw Jasper looking up at me, and realized the Doctor still never came.

He smirked and tried once again, "Coffee?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No Jas."

He widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Pweeeeaseeee Mommy?"

"No. You can't have any yet, the doctor will be here soon." He stopped pouting. A couple minutes later, he came back.

"Yo! What took you so long?" I questioned.

"I was helping someone give birth." I rolled my eyes.

"Doctors can take breaks to give 14 year olds some medication to soothe pain!" I saw Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eyes. That's my boy.

"So sorry, ma'am. I brought you some water, Jasper. Use it to take these pills." He nodded and took his medicine.

I knew that he was going to fall asleep soon, so I kissed him on the corner of his lips. "Goodnight, again."

He weakly patted the side of his bed and scooted over, making room for me. I laid down next to him.

The doctor shot me a questioning look. "Be careful not to injure Jasper more than he already is." he scolded me.

"I'll injure you-"

"Mom! It's okay doctor, this medication makes me go numb anyways." Jasper laughed quietly. We fell asleep.

Five Pies To The Face: And that's it! Well, the end of the first chapter. I'd like to thank my AWESOME co-writer for helping me with this. Go check out AppleFlame12, she's awesome!

AppleFlame12: Oh hey, this is AppleFlame12! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you haven't already, go read more of Five Pies' stories, THEY'RE OH-MAZING!  
-Mrs. Liam Payne


	2. A Very Awkward Reunion

Okay's here's the next chapter. I got permission from Brilliant Brunette Girl to use Cassia. Thanks again! I also got Dsyd's permission to use Summer.

Jasper's POV

I woke up with my mother's arms around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her blue orbs gazing down at my face.

"Hey," she said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi," I replied.

"Do you want me to get up?" she asked. I shook my head no and turned over to my side, facing hers. Guess I forgot I got hurt. I cried out in pain and mom pushed my over on my back.

"Sorry, Jas. I'll go get the doctor for your meds." A few minutes later she came back and handed me the pills. I took them with water.

"When can I get HOME?" I yelled. She shrugged.

"Like I know." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" I heard a strangely familiar voice across the room. I opened my eyes to see my oldest sister, Cassia Marie Oliver.

"Nice to see you, too," Mom said sarcastically, causing Cass to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Mother. As I said before, what the hell happened to you?" She got closer to me and looked at my wounds.

"Both arms broken, huh? Legs, too?" I shook my head.

"Just one is broken."

"Nobody has answered my question! What. Happened. To. Jasper?" Mom stood up from her seat next to me.

"I'm getting coffee." And with that, she left the room.

"Still waiting for a freaking answer," Cass told me.

"Well, Dad and I got into an argument," I began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, nothing new, what else?" I closed my eyes, remembering what happened.

"He told me to leave, pretty much. And so I did. Y'know that small skate park they opened under the Hollywood sign?" I opened my eyes to see her nod.

"Well, I was gonna go there and blow off some steam."

"Go on?" I nodded.

"Right. Well, when I crossed the road to get to a side walk, a car hit me," she cut me off.

"Just one car? Man, you really are weak." I glared at her.

"Shut up and let me finish! As I was SAYING," I slowly and loudly dragged out 'saying' to get my point across, "I got hit. I flew into the air, and on my way down, another car hit me. I got slammed into a nearby wall and hit my head. That's all I remember until the hospital."

"Oh."

"If I didn't go flying into the air on the first hit, I probably would have just had some sore muscles.. Stupid cars!" Mom came back.

"What brings you here?" she said.

"Well, I heard from one of my friends that someone from around where I grew up got seriously injured, and I wanted to see if it was anyone I knew. Man, I didn't know it would be Jas.."

"So, uh, how's... Err.. Life?" I asked. Thing is, I haven't seen her since she turned 18 and went to college. She dropped out a couple weeks later and moved to Miami.

"Well... Hey, did you audition for Hollywood Arts?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I got in. It wasn't hard, I just had to enhance my skating skills to the next level, since I used a simpler method for the middle school audition."

"Blah, blah, blah. Where's Dad?"

"At work. Why don't you wait for him? He should be here in a few minutes." She nodded and sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey, buddy, how you- Cassia?" I groaned, knowing a big 'reunion' scene was coming up; I was right. I don't know what exactly happened because I put my pillow over my head. I don't like dramatic scenes.

After their whole "oh my goodness my oldest daughter isn't dead!" scene, the pillow was removed from my face. Mom held my pillow in her hand and smiled at me.  
I looked over to see Cassia and Dad staring at me. "Uh... May I help you?"  
"You haven't changed Jas." Cassia smiled.  
"Huh?" I asked her.  
"You. Haven't. Changed." she said slowly.  
"And that means..." I stared at her.  
"I don't know. It means that you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." she raised her eyebrows.  
"Well okay then-"  
"I'm really sorry Jasper. I didn't mean I wanted you to leave." dad butted in.  
Sigh. More "it's my fault" speeches. Joy.

"Dad, I know. If it's anyone's fault, it's those drivers for hitting me."

"That reminds me," Mom began, "when are you gonna sue those two?" Dad shrugged.

"Should we?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mom and I yelled simultaneously.

"Why? We have enough money to pay his hospital bills, what's the point?" Mom stood up and pulled Dad out of the room, leaving me alone with Cassia.

We stared at each other in awkward silence. "Er... What have you been doing for seven years?" I asked her.  
"Um.. Well, I'm engaged-" she showed me her finger.  
"And you didn't bother to call us?" I blurted.

"Jasper-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! I can't belive you completely drop all contact with us and then randomly show up and tell me your engaged!" I screeched.

"Jasper-"

"STOP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE OLIVER NAME!"  
"JASPER LET ME FREAKING TALK!" she yelled at me.  
I nodded. "Go ahead. It's not like I'll listen anyways." I huffed.  
"I told mom and dad, but they obviously didn't tell you." she smiled. Huh. That's rare. Cassia SMILING.  
"Yeah." I said awkwardly. Now I feel bad.  
"So what about you? How have you been?" she asked.  
"Fine." I answered plainly and started looking at my hand, avoiding conversation.  
Mom and dad walked back in. "What was all the screaming about?" Mom asked.  
"Um..." Cassia and I exchanged a glance. "We-we saw a spider." I lied. Mom snorted she was laughing so hard.

"Wimps," she said.

"Hey, I was the one telling her to get it, she was screaming!" Mom huffed.

"Now, why were you really screaming at each other?" I looked down.

"You didn't tell him I got engaged?" Cassia asked.

"We were GOING to, but then those idiots hit him and got him into the hospital," Mom replied.

"Oh," I said.

"So, who's it with?" I asked, breaking the silence that followed.

"Uh... Some guy. With hair. And a face." Cassia answered.  
"I kind of figured that. What's his name?" I snorted.  
"T-Trevor." she answered nervously, watching Dads face expressions.  
And now Dad is dragging Cassia into the hallway.  
That left mom and I. Again.

"So, when can I get outta this joint?" Mom shrugged.

"Still don't know."

"But I'm so BORED..." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we watch The Scissoring?" I asked, hopeful. Her expression was priceless.

"Yes. Yes we can." I smiled deviously.

"Did you bring it?" She nodded and pulled it out of her bag that she brought.

"Sweet," we both said as it started.

"Cat gave me the actual scissors from this movie around Christmas when we were in High School," she told me.

"Wow! That's cool!" She smirked.

"Yep!"

"Show me than when we get home? If I ever get home?" I asked hopefully, almost bouncing with anticipation. Except I can't bounce.

Ouch.

"Sure." she smiled.

The girl who killed her two best friends was on the screen smiling evilly.

"Mom? When can I leave?" I asked again.

She sighed. "I don't know." The movie ended and Dad and Cass came back.

"You guys were out there for over three hours," Mom said. Cassia looked pretty shaken up.

"Cass, what's wrong? Daddy yell at you for staying with a boy you met over ten- Mmmmph!" Mom shoved a pillow in my face.

"Don't torment your sister." Wow, this seems familiar...

"Good news!" said my Doctor as he burst into the room.

"You can leave tomorrow," he informed me.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Don't get to excited. You have to be in a wheel chair and crutches for six weeks."

"NO!"

"Does he seriously?" mom sighed.

"Yes, he does." the doctor smiled.

Stupid dumb doctor and your stupid dumb doctor smile.

Ugh.

"But I won't be able to show off my talent at school! It starts in two weeks!" I hung my head.

"Sorry, but if you ever want to be able to do whatever you do, you have to heal."

"But.. Ugh.. I'm going to bed." And with that, I went to sleep, ignoring everyone else.

The morning greeted me. "Ugh, I hate sunshine," I muttered. I looked around the room to see Mom was gone. Her stuff was packed, though. Beside me there was a small cup of Skybucks coffee with a note in front of it.

It read, "Jasper, the doctor says you can drink some coffee now. So drink it. ~Mom." Well, mother, I am happy to oblige. I smiled and happily drank some of the bittersweet drink.

I smiled. I love and live for coffee.

I tried sitting up, but I felt excruciating pain in my back so I fell back against the mattress.

"Whoooooa, careful there." I heard a familiar voice.

"Mom? Where were you?" I asked.

"Taking a wazz." she shrugged.

"Oh. Help me up? I'm ready to go."

"Good. We just signed the release papers. Beck's getting the wheelchair." She sat down next to me and helped me up, setting me on her lap. Just like old times.

"Sing to me?" She nodded, rubbing my back lightly.

"There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but hear it my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay," she stopped.

"Why stop? I love this song," I mumbled.

"Dad's here." They helped me into the chair and brought me to the car. They put me in the back seat and Cassia got in next to me. I looked out the window and saw them fold the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. Mom and Dad got in the two front seats, Dad driving, Mom next to him.

When we got home, they got me in that stupid wheelchair again and got me inside. The phone started to ring as soon as we got settled.

"I'll get it," Dad said, walking towards it. A few minutes later, he ran back over.

"It's Summer!" he yelled. Mom shot up.

"Lemme talk to her!" Dad said he'll put it on speaker phone.

"Hi," said the voice.

"Get drunk lately?" I said, laughing. Her 21st birthday was a couple weeks ago.

"Shut up. And yes. I heard about the accident, are you badly hurt?" I could hear the rare concern in her voice.

"Arms are broken, my left leg is broken, and I have a mild concussion. Oh, I'm swell," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're fine. How are the rest of you guys?" Mom and Dad gave her answers that I didn't care about.

"Cass. Take me to my room."

"No!"

"Do it! I want to watch TV in my room!"

"Ugh, fine! Same brat as always.." Heh heh, she did not know how right she was.

She took me up to my bedroom, the same one that connects to Mom and Dad's. She set me down on the bed and began to leave.

"Wait, Cassia?" She turned around.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" She rolled her eyes.

"We're NOT watching The Scissoring." I laughed.

"I don't want to. I want to watch everyone's Hollywood Arts auditions with me. I have ours and Summy's and our parent's auditions on the same DVD. Will you please?" I looked up with my famous puppy dog look.

"Fine! Scoot over," she told me. I did. She sat down on the bed next to me and pressed play on the remote.

"What're you two doing?" Dad asked.

"Watching our family's Hollywood Arts auditions. Care to join?" Cass asked him.

"Sure, let me go get your mother." And soon, all four of us were sitting in my bedroom watching the auditions.

Five Pies- And that's the second chapter! So glad I got it done. Special thanks to my Co-Author, AppleFlame12, and Cassia's and Summer's creators. AppleFlame12 stopped responding to my PM's so she's not able to make a speech. Oh well! =3


	3. A Nasty? Surprise

Bazinga! Third chapter! YEAH BUDDY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

I laughed as a young Cassia flashed onto the screen of the TV. Cassia shot me a glare and I smiled back at her.

Young Cassia was actually nice to me. Usually.

But I don't remember much of my past life. Just videos that will always exist on Summy's Splashface account. I will never shake that awful memory. Rather, memories.

Oh, and speaking of Summy...

I miss her. Why can't she come home like Cassia?

Cassia must have seen the sad look on my face because she wrapped her arm around me. "I miss her, too, little brother." How did she know what I was thinking.

"How did you.." She turned towards me and smiled.

"I just know, Jas. Look, Summer's audition for Hollywood Arts Middle." She pointed to the screen and I looked.

She was acting. Her character was writing a play while playing the violin. It was kinda creative.

Then her high school audition. She was playing a long and, "beautiful," piece, as people would say, on the piano. After that was over, it cut to my middle school audition. I was skateboarding. I was doing pretty simple tricks, but they were hard for a kid my age at the time. Then, it cut to the audition I did just ten days earlier; my High School audition. I was doing a very intense performance. I was skateboarding while playing the saxophone. Yeah, the Oliver family could do many things.

We're unique, that's what makes us special.

I sighed and let Cassia lay down next to me, with her arms still around me.

I smiled contently. "Look! There's mom's middle school audition!" Mom cringed and grabbed the remote, turning the tv off.

"Aww! Why'd you turn it oooooofffff?" Cassia and I whined in unison.

"Because.. I did. Now, Cass, how long are you staying?" mom asked.

"Until Jas is better. Might as well stay, right?" she smiled at me.

Young Cassia's back, eh?

Yeah, I'm Canadian and proud. Wazz off.

"You want your old bedroom to stay in?" dad asked her.

"No, I'll sleep here with Jas." Cassia said. Mom smirked.

"Good. We rented it out to foreigners." Oh, you should have seen the look on Cassia's face!

"Kidding, jeez, don't freak out on me," Mom said after a while. I laughed and Cassia face-palmed.

"I'm gonna go make dinner. What do you guys want?" Mom asked.

"Not microwave food!" We both said.

"Chinese?" I suggested. I always have loved Chinese food.

"Chinese it is, but I'm not making it. Beck, order take-out." Dad nodded and got out his cell phone.

"I want-" I was cut off.

"I know what all of you want, you get Chinese at least three times a week." I smiled. It's completely true.

Cassia handed me the remote and left the room with Dad. That left my creator, or Mother, as I'm supposed to call her. I looked up at her.

"What are you looking at me for?" I smirked.

"Really, Mom? Foreigners?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say? I have to be sarcastic or I will explode! And not the good kind.." I rolled my eyes and laughed again as I scooted over to give my Mom room. She sat down and took a picture off my bedside table and gazed at it.

"Why do you still have this?" She was referring to the picture of when I took my first steps into Hollywood Arts Middle; Dad took a picture. I shrugged.

"It was a good day," I finally said.

"Yeah, I bet it was. High school will be even better. Trust me. Maybe you'll get the locker where mine was. How are you going to decorate it?" She knew the answer.

"Scissors," we said in unison.

"I love you kid." mom snuggled into my shoulder and we watched a weird tv show that Summer and I used to watch.

"I love you too..." I sighed and switched the channel.

"You need anything?" mom asked me.

"Laptop." I gave her the puppy dog face.

She rolled her eyes, sighed, and handed me my green PearBook. I clicked onto Splashface, and typed in the search box: summer1234567890.

Mom noticed what I was doing and smiled. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah... Mom?" I asked.

"Do-do you think she'll ever... Come back? It took Cassia seven years. What if Summy never comes back?" I asked frantically. I was always more close to Summer. I followed her around the house, I annoyed her the most, and she was always locking me into closets when I was littler.

Oh gosh. Closets still scare me.

I think they always will.

I was diagnosed by a doctor actually. I apparently have auchlocaustrophobia. Weird, right?

So as I scrolled down Summer's profile, I noticed one titled, "Old Videos."

I braced myself to watch a bunch of things that will embarrass me, but will help me with my missing of Summer.

And the first video was her stuffing me into a closet.

Of course...

"Ahh! Summy! I don't WANT to go in there! No! No! NNNOOOOO!" I heard my four-year-old self say. But, of course, 11-year-old Summer didn't listen. I watched myself being stuffed in there. Mom laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny," I said, shuddering. We watched more and more videos until I fell asleep. When I woke up, Cassia was getting in my queen sized bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Oh, nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, no-" She threw a pillow at me.

"I get it, Mister Sarcasm."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she slapped my face lightly.

"Where's my dinner?" I asked drowsily.

"I ate it." she said bluntly.

"Cassia Marie soon to be Patterson, I can NOT believe your fat self." I joked. Cassia's not fat by the way, she weighs a rough ninety pounds.

"Dude, I'm joking. It's in the fridge." she rolled her eyes.

"Will you get it for me?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog face. I widened my uber cute blue eyes at her.

"Don't remind me that I didn't get mom's eyes." she snorted. "And no, I will not get you your weird rice thingy."

"How is it weird? You get the same thing?" I asked.

"Your weird, therefore it's weird." she replied, slowly shutting her eyes.

"Pweeeeeeaseeeeee Cassssssssiaaaaaa?" I asked.

"No." she said, probably half asleep.

"Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. Mee-"

"Fine!" she caved and stomped down the stairs.

A few minutes later, a white Styrofoam box was thrown onto my chest. "Thanks Cassia. I looooooove you." I pecked her cheek.

"Love you too, kid." she kissed my lips and laid down, picking up some of the rice in her fingers and dropping it into her mouth.

"Hey! It's mine, you already ate yours!" I pouted.

"Whatever." she pulled the spoon out of my hand and took a scoop of it. She ran it by my mouth and I opened it. She chuckled. "As if." and popped it right into her mouth.

"You're a butt munch." I sighed.

"Why thank you, baby brother." she ruffled my hair and fed herself more of my Chinese goodness.

"MOM, CASSIA'S EATING MY-" Cassia shoved the spoon in my mouth that was full of rice. I happily chewed.

I took the spoon out of my mouth and swallowed. "That's all I wanted." She huffed.

"I remember Mom's death glares.. Last thing I wanna deal with while I'm here."

"Which is why I called out for Mom," I said, smirking. She flicked my forehead and rolled over, going to sleep. I finished my food and closed my eyes, going to sleep as well.

I was awaken by the sun shining in my eyes I poked my sister's back.

"Whaaaaaat?" she groaned.

"Good morning sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Shut uuuuuuuup." she threw a pillow over her face.

"Yeah, Trevor is one lucky guy.." I muttered. And now she's chucking a pillow at me.

"And I was going to try to sneak you into the bar for his bachelor party, but I guess-" she started smirking.

My eyes brightened. "Never mind! Love you Cassie!" I pecked her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said, picking me up and taking me downstairs.

"Man, you're light. We never were a heavy family.." I shrugged as she set me in the wheelchair by the staircase as we got down there.

"Morning," called a voice from the kitchen. We recognized it immediately.

"Summer!" We called out. Cassia wheeled me quite fast into the kitchen.

As soon as Cassia had wheeled me out into the kitchen, she attacked Summer with a hug. They held each other and cried for quite a while. Hurray, another reunion.

When they were done, she walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Jasper, you've grown to be a handsome young man." she ruffled my hair.

"Summy..." I cried. She tightened her hug and kissed my forehead. "Why... Why are you home?" I asked her.

"I figured I'd follow in my inspirational older sister's footsteps and drop out of college. My family needs me." she smiled.

And that was when our parents decided to walk in.

"You DROPPED out of COLLEGE? You were halfway through!" Mom and Dad yelled.

"What? No hello?" Summer smirked.

"Meh, let her do what she wants," Mom said.

"Jade! She dropped out!"

"Now she can work at my scissor museum," Mom replied. She's got a point there.

"Hi, Mom," Summy said, giving her a hug. She gave Dad a hug, but he was still fuming.

"Really, Summer? You drop out?"

"It was a lame-ass college, anyway."

Dad face palmed and Summer smirked.

"So it looks like both of our daughters will be staying with us for... Exactly how long are you staying?" Dad asked.

"Until I'm married." Summer plopped down on the couch.

"And when is that going to happen?" dad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get a job as a prostitute and then I'll-" Summer began.

"Please, please don't even finish that sentence." Dad shook his head while mom smirked. "And Cass how long are you staying?"

"Meh. As long as I want to." she shrugged.

"AHHH..." dad groaned.

"Maybe I'll join Summer in her prostitution adventures. We'll be the Stripping Sisters." Cassia smirked.

"Do you WANT to get slapped?" Dad asked. We all knew he was bluffing. They never have hit us. Ever.

"Relax, Dad, we were kidding," Summer said.

"Yeah. What's for breakfast?" Cassia asked.

"You know where the kitchen is," Jade stated. She walked towards me and wheeled me into the kitchen.

I smirked at my sisters. I was probably about to get the best breakfast ever.

Oh, well yeah, I was wrong. I forgot that every type of food we own you either toast or microwave.

Ugh. We need a better food selection.

"Frozen pancakes or frozen French toast sticks?" mom asked.

I stuck my tongue out. "Can't we go out to eat?" I whined.

"Whatever. Let's go." Mom stomped to the door and Cassia came and wheeled me out to the car.

"Yay! Free food!" Cassia and Summer smirked.

"Uh... You have money." Dad said.

"No we don't. If you just let us pursue our dreams as the Boobie Beauties than maybe we would." Summer smirked and Cassia high-fived her.

"Fine, I'll pay for your breakfast. Just don't order everything." Dad sighed.

He's been doing lots of sighing since Cassia and Summer have gotten home.

We got to Benny's, our favorite diner. They got me out and we all went in to go eat. Y'know, I'm really starting to like being pampered like this.

"Where next?" Summer asked.

"Well, why don't we all go to the Pier? It's a nice day, and I need to get out of the house," I suggested.

We- well they- walked over to the pier. Mom pushed me and we walked and talked for quite a while.

"Uh...mom? Dad?" Cassia asked.

"Yes?" they asked in unison. Dad actually looked sort of scared.

"Um.. Well, Trevor and I were going to move back out here in LA. And I was thinking we could stay at your house until we find somewhere to go?" she asked.

"Okay, good, I thought you were going to say that you were pregnant or something," Dad began, "of course you can."

"Well..." Cassia paused. Dad's eyes widened.

"You are, aren't you?" She nodded slightly.

"Oh my god..." Dad sighed for the umpteenth time today.

Cassia started bawling. "I'm sorry! We-we didn't mean to! I don't even know if I want to keep it."

"You're keeping it." Mom said, rubbing her back in a sort of sympathetic way.

Cassia calmed down and Summer began asking her a bunch of questions. "When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl? How far along are you?"

"Um.. November 28th, I don't know, and three months." she lifted up her shirt, revealing a small, almost unnoticeable, baby bump.

"You kids give me headaches." dad rubbed his head.

"Yes, but you still love us!" I screeched. Dad groaned.

"When's the wedding again?" Mom asked.

"Well, we were hoping around next week? Yes, I know we gotta plan, but Trevor has already done a lot of that."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I was planning too, but with everything going on, I never had the time.. Surprise?"

"You couldn't have planned it a little later?" Mom asked.

"I WANT TO BE ABLE TO FIT IN MY WEDDING DRESS!" Cassia defended.

"Good point." Summer said. "Oh, and Cass, if you're preggo, then you obviously can't be a prostitute with me, I mean come on. You're gonna be a fat-ass." she added.

"Gee, Summer. You're so sweet." I laughed.

"You're not going to be a prostitute!" Dad yelled.

"I know, can't you take a joke, Dad?" Summer asked sarcastically.

"What are you gonna name it?" I asked.

"Beats me," Cass answered.

"Eeee! I didn't know you guys would be here!" called Aunt Cat. She was with Uncle Robbie.

"Cassia, Summer, how have you two been?" Cat squealed, tackle-hugging them

"Cassia's getting married and she's pregnant!" Summer blurted.

"You know I can talk, right, Summer?" Cassia glared at her.

"OMIGOD! CASSIA I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Vat squealed, touching Cassia's stomach and making her squirm. "Jasper, how are you buddy?" she asked me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Good." I smiled.

"You know, I exist too." Summer huffed.

"Oh yeah, how are you Summer?" Uncle Robbie asked her.

"Well, I just dropped out of college, and now I'm going to find a 'Help Wanted' sign at a strip club." Summer nodded. Dad shot her a glare.

"Stop with that Summer. You're not funny." he said.

"Then why is everyone else laughing?" It was true, everyone but Cat and Dad were laughing. I guess that's because Cassia, Mom, Summer, and I are all alike.

"Who are you getting married to?" Aunt Cat asked her.

"Trevor Patterson, he was my boyfriend back when I was fifteen. We've been together for ten years."

"That's so sweet! I've gotta go, bye guys!" And with that, Aunt Cat left.

"That was a quick pop in." I said, sort of confused.

"Eh, she's always been wacky." Mom shrugged.

"True." dad laughed.

"So.. How about we go to a restaurant, and we get our minds out of the gutter." Dad suggested, staring at the four he calls his family.

"Where we going? Hooters?" Cassia smirked.

"I just said... Get your minds out of the gutter." dad snapped.

"Fine, killjoy." mom stuck her tongue out at him.

"How about we go to Nozu? I mean, why not eat Japanese food, it's just as good as Chinese food," Summer said.

"Nozu it is!"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! YOU'RE LIKE, TOTALLY BECK OLIVER!" squealed a stupid fangirl.

"Yeah, and I'm with my family. Could you go?" She ignored that.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dad sighed and signed her book.

"Now can you leave us alone?" She squealed and ran away to her friends and showed her the autograph.

I hate going places with my family. We always get... That.

Then a few hot girls walked over to me. "Hey, aren't you that kid who got smoked by two cars the other day?" one asked.

"Jasper Oliver?" the other squealed.

"You're hot, dude." the other one smiled at me.

"Uh.. Thanks." I smiled.

Mom leaned over to me. "No."

The two girls heard that and giggled.

"Aww, you're Mommy's little boy, huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" They walked away, scared. I gave them a death glare.

A man walked over to me. "Hey! You threaten my daughter and her friends again, you're not only gonna have three broken bones to worry about, Momma's boy!" Mom shot up and got in his face.

"You talk to ANYONE in this family like that again, that lump in your nose will get BIGGER!"

"Bark and no bite, that's all you are. You're just a stupid women! You can't do s-!" Mom knocked him down and kicked him in his... Man area.

Dad grabbed mom's shoulders and pulled her back. "Not a weak little woman now, am I?" she spat.

"Is that all you got?" he looked over to Cassia. "I bet this one couldn't take me on. Bring it, you stick." the man challenged.

Cassia protectively put her hand over her stomach as the man walked closer to her. The man saw what she was doing, rose his fist and aimed for her stomach.

I covered my eyes and heard a loud gut-wrenching sound and I turn around to see my other sister beating the living chizz out of that man. I'm almost positive he didn't lay a finger on my pregnant sister, but I still feel awfully sick.

Cassia ran over to me. "Cass? Are you alright?" I kissed her forehead.

"Thankfully, Summer jumped in before I was hit. I'm not letting this kid get screwed up, like the rest of us." she smiled at me.

"Cass, the kid is RELATED to us. It's destined to be messed up."

"You've got a point there, little brother."

WWWHHHHOOOOOA! Long chapter!

Five Pies- That's a twist, now is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

AppleFlame12- Sorry for all those prostitution jokes. I have a dirty mind. Hehehe. Oh and thanks for reading! See you next time! Bee tee double you, I was actually thinking "liek, omg, Cassia should liek totes be preggo" and then I decided not to bring it up in case Pie Face didn't like it. And, I don't really talk like that. but then she wrote it out and I'm like "holy bucket of wazz chizz monkey! I was thinking the same thing!" Review? Subscribe? Want more of my weird A/N's? FOLLOW THE STORY, BRUH!  
-Mrs. Niall Horan


	4. Nozu Nonsence

Chapter 4

Jade's POV

Muahahahahaha. My daughter is gonna have to deal with morning sickness, cramps, migraines, hormones, and other 'fun,' stuff that I had to deal with when I was pregnant with my munchkins. I feel bad, of course, but you know, now it's time for her to learn what I went through.

I heard a disturbing noise coming from the bathroom across the hall.

And let the morning sickness begin.

I stomped into the bathroom. "I see you've started vomiting your guts out. Fun isn't it?" I asked her, pulling back her hair.

She glared at me. "What else am I going to have to deal with?"

"Everything from hormones to nurses with their hands up in you-"

"Alright, alright." she said. "I get it."

I smirked and held her hair up as she continued vomiting. Beck walked in.

"Cassia, you okay?" She took in a sharp breath and spit into the toilet.

"Peachy!" she yelled.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get Jasper and Summer up," he mumbled, walking away.

"When do we get to see Trevor again?" I asked her. I rubbed her back, waiting for her answer.

"Hopefully today, he's," she paused and threw up, "flying in." I smirked. He was probably going to get yelled at by Beck for knocking up our daughter.

"Mom... Please control Dad while we're here?" she looked up at me briefly before bowing back down to the toilet.

"We'll see..." I laughed. I want to see Beck lash out on Trevor. I mean, he's a good kid (well, not too good, because he completely put a child into my daughter), but when Beck gets angry... Beck gets angry.

And it's very amusing.

In the distance, I heard yelling.

"Trevor's here," we said simultaneously.

"Momma, please stop Dad," she requested.

"Fine. Beck! Quit yelling at Trevor and bring him in the bathroom!"

"I'll just yell at him later, then! He's on his way up!"

A brown-haired, tan skinned, green eyed boy ran up the stairs and smiled at my daughter. "Hey babe. How's it going?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just vomiting." she smiled at him.

"Ah, morning sickness. Let's get you cleaned up." he began washing my daughter's face and washing her hands. I left so I could talk to Beck.

"Beck, don't kill him." I said, placing my hand on his forearm.

"And give me one reason that I shouldn't." he stared down at me.

"He means a lot to Cassia, and they're moving back here, so we might as well get along with him. Plus, there's going to be a mini Cassia and Trevor running around soon." I said.

Beck sighed. "What happened to our kids? They're growing up so fast.." I hugged him.

"I know... You're old." I smirked.

"We're the same age," he replied, kissing my forehead.

"You're still older than me by five months. Therefore, you're old." I smiled.

"I remember when Summer and Cassia were so clingy. Now Cassia just wants us to leave her be. And Summer.. Yeah, I do not know about her." he said.

"You didn't mention Jasper."

"Because he still is clingy." he laughed.

"And he also has ears." Jasper yelled from the other room.

"So? You know we're speaking truth," I called back.

"Still," he replied. I laughed.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Beck said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Summer." I walked down the hall to Summer's old bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," I heard.

"Hey."

"Hi, Mom."

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked her.

"Cutting paper," she responded.

"Ah. Trevor's here. Bye." I left the room.

"He is?" Summer yelled after me. I think she came running after me because I heard her running. Duh. We found Cassia and Trevor sitting on the couch. With Beck in between them.

"Beck..." I scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently and gave me a cute-ish smile. It's only ish because I'm mad at him.

"Get up and let them sit next to each other," I told him. He got up.

"I'm watching you two," he warned. Cassia smirked and got on Trevor's lap and made out with him, much like Beck and I did in High School.

"Don't swallow each other," Beck called out as he went upstairs. Probably to go get Jasper.

I sat down next to them and turned on the TV. I turned on the news when I saw this:

"Her son attacked my daughter and her friends for no reason! Then, his moron mother came up and started attacking ME!" It was the guy from Nozu!

Cassia and Trevor immediately looked up and Summer cautiously walked into the living room. "Oh. My. God." she breathed.

"And then they're oldest daughter who had some freaking stomach issues or something or another started challenging me to fight her. And then her younger sister went all wacko on me."

"Lies..." Cassia whispered. "I never did anything like that!" she yelled. "And stomach issues? I'm pregnant for goodness sake. Asshole."

"Language." Dad reminded her as he brought Jasper down.

"I'll say what I want! I'm 25!" Cassia yelled, standing up.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered words in her ear, obviously trying to calm her down.

"I'm going down there," Beck said.

"Have fun. I'm staying here with these guys," I said.

"Don't kill anyone!" Cassia called after him.

"Don't worry, I'm saving that for later!" he yelled back.

Cassia and Trevor exchanged a glance. A fearful glance actually.

"Don't worry. I won't let him bother you." I reassured her. She leaned into Trevor and smiled.

"Thank you." she replied dozily, Trevor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

"Mom, when can I switch to crutches! This is getting annoying!" I groaned.

"I don't know! I'll call the doctor, hang on." I dialed his office number and waited for him to pick up

"Doctor Andrew Colt's office, this is Jessica Sanchez speaking, how may I help you?"

"Give the phone to the doctor." I demanded.

"Um... Can you just leave the message? He's giving a hairy fat guy a sponge bath." the lady said.

"Um... No, give the doctor the phone. This is important." I was losing patience with this lady.

"Fine, please hold." Disgustingly pretty music started playing as I sat down on the couch.

"Dr. Colt speaking, how may I assist you?"

"When can Jasper Oliver get out of his wheelchair and use the crutches?"

"Err, day three in wheelchair, correct?"

"Day five, moron."

"In about two days, then, _ma'am_," he spat.

"No one talks to me like that." And with that, I hung up.

"Two days, Jasper." I said.

"Ughhhhh kill me..." he moaned.

"Alright, I'll go get my car..." Summer started with a smirk.

"Summer." I shook my head at her and she laughed.

"Mom," she said in the same tone of voice.

"Mock me again," I said in a very disturbing voice.

"Okay, okay, sorry.." She ran upstairs.

"I'm going out to get groceries," Cassia announced.

"Who's coming with?"

"I'll come, but you gotta help me," Jasper said.

"You know I'm coming," Trevor said.

"Can we buy actual food instead of frozen shit?" Cassia asked me.

"Buy whatever. Just don't blow all your money." I shrugged her off.

And now I'm alone.

Five Pies: Shorter chapter, but random :3 Yay! Trevor makes an appearance! Don't forget to review, AppleFlame12 and I love reviews.

AppleFlame12: I eat poop.  
-Mrs. Harry Styles

WE'RE WEIRD AND NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT!


	5. Protective Much?

Being wheeled around the grocery store is quite fun. Especially when it's you and your sister, and her fiancé.

"Um... Let's get some stuff that actually tastes somewhat decent..." Cassia said. "Now I see why we were ways so skinny. It was always microwave food or starve. Unless you start crying on the spot, and guilted the rents into Takeout"

"You got a point there," I added.

"Might as well carry on the Oliver family traditional eating habits, huh? Let's go get some frozen pizzas," I suggested.

"I don't want my kid to be..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm getting old," she said glumly.

"You're timeless to me," Trevor replied. I groaned and closed my eyes.

And then they started making out in the middle of the store. I couldn't see them, but I surely could hear them.

Ugh, kill me.

"GET A ROOM!" some old guy yelled at them.

I looked back up and saw Cassia flip the guy off and turn to resume devouring Trevor's face.

Why me?

"Don't swallow each other," I yelled at them. They pulled apart.

"Whatever. Let's go finish with shopping so we can get home." I completely agree with Cassia.

We eventually did finish in the store. When we got home, Dad was waiting for us. He started glaring at Trevor.

"Welcome back." dad said coldly.

Oh god.

"Jasper, go up to your room." he demanded.

"No, I want to watch this," I began, "besides, I can't go anywhere without assistance anyway." I smirked.

"Summer! Take Jasper up to his room!" And she did.

"I wanted to see that!" I told her.

"Look, you little buttmunch, I'm gonna go down there and record it on video. Bye." And I'm alone.

I heard lots of yelling, and about three hours later (alright, maybe I'm exaggerating), Summer came back up and started laughing her face off.

"Dude you gotta see this!" she said.

"Play it!" I yelled. She did.

Here's how the video went:

"You knocked up my daughter before you two even got MARRIED! Why SHOULDN'T I beat you until you look like Jasper?" That one kinda stung.. Gee, thanks, pop..

"Dad! It's kinda my fault two, I mean, sex is a two-person activity!" Ha, Cassia's about to get yelled at now.

"That is exactly true. YOU WERE EDUCATED TO WAIT UNTILL MARRIAGE! YOUR SCHOOL EVEN HAD A SAYING: 'UNTILL I SAY: I DO, I DON'T'" Dad yelled, grabbing her forearm.

Cassia was bawling then. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WHEN WE WERE SIXTEEN?"

"Mr. Oliver, I love Cassia. I would never do anything to hurt her." Dad walked out of the house as he said that. Mom came in and the video cut off.

"Intense. I'm gonna watch TV. Leave my room."

"Why, am I annoying you?"

"No, I want to be alone. I'm going to watch TV."

"Whatever. Later, looser."

"Bye, whackjob."

A few minutes later, Cassia and Trevor walked into my room. Well, Trevor did. He was carrying a sleeping Cassia in his arms. "Mind if she lays down in here?" he asked.

"I don't care." I shrugged.

"Make sure she stays laying On her side. She can't lay on her back or stomach. Just shift her, or yell for me if you need anything." he said, laying her down on her right side. I turned off the TV and got my PearPod off my bedside table, plugged in Pearbuds, and turned it on.

I listened to music for over an hour when Mom came in.

"What is this? Jasper's room party?" I whispered sarcastically.

"I talked to your father," she began, "we're going to help them buy a house after Cassia has her baby in six months."

"Really? You are? Eeee! Momma, thank you!" Cassia yelled. We all thought she was asleep.

"Shit. That was supposed to be a surprise." mom sighed.

"Hehehe. Sorry. I won't tell Trevor!" Cassia giggled goofily.

"Won't tell me what?" Trevor asked.

"That my parents are getting you guys a house after Cassia has the kid," I accidentally say. Mom glared at me.

"Oops.."

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver. It means so much," he said.

"Alright." Mom nodded. She sighed as she heard the door slam downstairs. "Looks like Beck's back." We all went into the hallway to make sure he didn't hurt Trevor.

Dad came running up the stairs. He wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't exactly mad. You can never really tell with him. "So are you staying in Cassia's old room? Because Summer is staying in her's." he glared at Trevor and Cassia. Well, I guess he still is mad.

"Yes." Cassia said. She sat up and grabbed Trevor's hand, "Come on. Let's go lay down in there." she dragged him out of the room.

"Keep the door open at all times! No funny business!" Dad yelled after them.

"Like making twins?" Cassia snorted.

I laughed. "Jasper, it's not funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?" Dad took me to my room.

I sat there in my chair, listening to my PearPod.

I squeezed in a few hour nap, and woke up to the smell of dinner cooking. The scent wafted into my room, and Cassia came strolling in. I looked up at her. "What's for dinner?" i asked.

"I guess mom tried cooking some Mac n cheese. It's burnt though." she shrugged.

"How do you burn Mac n cheese?" I laughed.

"Ask your mother, kid." she shook her head.

"I kinda can't, I'm stuck here." I looked at her like she was stupid. She flicked my forehead.

"Alright, you little brat. You're sleeping in the living room tonight. I'm sick of carrying you everywhere."

"Fine by me. Take me down there." She rolled her eyes and put me on her back.

"Piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback ride," she confirmed. I smiled wide as she ran downstairs with me.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Mom asked.

"Piggyback ride," we said at the time time.

"We gotta stop doing that," we said again simultaneously.

"Quit it!" We did it again!

"Ugh, you two give me a headache," she said, rubbing her forehead.

Cass set me down and tossed me the remote. She ran upstairs, probably up to her room to go play kissy-face with her fiance.

"Hi, Mom," I said, looking up.

"Sup buddy?" she asked. "I have to tell Cassia to stop giving you piggy back rides... She's pregnant for god's sake..." she muttered the last part and handed me a bowl of macaroni and I smiled.

I poked at it with my fork. "It's-it's burnt." I laughed.

"I suck at cooking." she shrugged. "CASSIA! TREVOR! SUMMER! BECK! DINNER!" she yelled up the stairs.

Summer raced down first, face planting at the end of the stairs. "Friggin stairs." she muttered and saw what I was eating. "Burnt macaroni. My favorite." she said sarcastically.

"At least I made something," she said. Summy shrugged and grabbed a plate. The rest of them did, too. We actually had a normal family dinner in the living room that night. At least as normal as the Oliver family can get. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mom said. She took all of our empty bowls and placed them in the sink, then picked up the phone.

"So, Mr. Oliver," Trevor said nervously. Dad didn't even glare at him.

"Trevor, can I talk to you? Outside?"

Cass and Trevor shot a nervous glance towards each other.

"Of course," he replied after a while.

Trevor leaned down and pecked Cassia's lips, than followed my father outside. We could hear them talking, and dad wasn't yelling. That's actually quite surprising. I believe they have just been talking and not being screamed at.

Huh.

They came back a few minutes later, and they were both smiling. Good, I'm sick of all this tension going around.

"How'd it go?" Cassia asked.

"Pretty good, babe," Trevor said, kissing her cheek.

"Mom? What was that phone call about?" I asked. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Some important morons want me to write a script for The Scissoring sequel," she yelled excitedly.

"Seriously?" Summy yelled.

"YES! SERIOUSLY!" mom yelled.

"Oh my gosh, mom!" Cassia ran over and hugged her.

"Nice job Mrs. Oliver. I'm sure it will be the creepiest movie I've ever seen." Trevor gave her a hug.

"Oh, it will. I can promise that." she grinned smugly. Then she looked over at me and her smile fell. "Jas, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"You won't be able to spend time with me if you're writing the movie." I said sadly.

"Write it with me," she proposed. I looked up.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah! They want a disturbing movie, we will give them a disturbing movie." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Mom." she bent down and I hugged her.

"No prob, buddy!" she smiled.

"So... What now?" Summer asked.

Cass held hands with Trevor. "Well.. Why don't we go see what sex my destined-to-be-screwed-up kid will be?" Dad smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

"Wanna go now? My appointment is supposed to be tomorrow, but I really wanna know now," Cassia explained.

"You can just go there and act like you had an appointment?" I asked.

"No, dumbo. I'm going to say I was having stomach pains, then they'll give me an ultrasound to make sure I'm 'okay.' and hopefully they ask me if we want to know what it is." she smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Oh. So we going now?" I asked.

"Of course." Dad said again. I think he's warming up to the idea of Cassia having a kid.

"Then let's go!" Mom yelled. We all piled into the van, (with a little help from Trevor this time with me,) and headed down to the doctor.

"Hi," Cass began, "I had an appointment for tomorrow about my baby, but I've been having some stomach pains lately." The secretary nodded.

"I will get you set up. Please wait in the waiting room."

Cass turned around and smirked at us. She mouthed, 'I told you it would work.' Either that, or 'The toilet's really broke.'

I'm almost positive that it was the first one.

We sat in the waiting room. "Who all is going in?" Cassia asked.

"Pfft. Not me." Summer crossed her legs and leaned back.

"I'll stay out here with Summer."

Well, I guess Dad isn't THAT warned up to being a grandpa yet.

"I'm going. Obviously." Trevor nodded.

"I'll go." I offered.

Everyone stared at me.

"Whatever. I guess Mom'll have to come too." Cassia said.

"Cassia Oliver!" the lady yelled out.

"This is it," Trevor said, taking her hand. They walked in and Mom pushed me in.

When we got there, the doctor said stuff about what he was doing, blah blah blah.

"Alright, Ms. Oliver, the baby is a..."

Ooooh! We totally went all Good Luck Charlie on you!

Five Pies To The Face- Fact: Thy Flaming Apple and I DO know the sex of the baby. Of course we do, we're writing it. See if you can guess it!

AppleFlame12- I was totally inspired by the writers of Good Luck Charlie (because they're like frikkin awesome) and y'know, the ending came to be this. I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE US SO MUCH FOR DOING THAT. ASDFGHJKL;  
-Mrs. Zayn Malik


	6. This Time it IS a Nasty Surprise

"A boy!"

Cassia shrieked and hugged Trevor after they wiped off the gooey stuff from her stomach. "I can't believe it, babe." she smiled.

"Can we name him Trevor Junior?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No."

"Aw.."

"What ARE you two gonna name him?" I asked.

"We'll have to make a list," Cassia said.

"I'm gonna go tell Summer and your father," Mom said. That left me with my sister and future brother-in-law.

"So what names do you like?" I asked.

"Austin, Owen, Devon, Brent, Caleb, and Noah." Cassia said.

"I like Jonah, Everett, and Trevor Junior." Trevor smirked. Cassia pecked him on the lips.

"We'll see babe." she smirked.

Mom came back walking in with a brunette with gray eyes by the neck of her shirt. "Look what I found walking around the waiting room."

"Cassia! And... Oh my god, Jasper? It's been so long! You've changed so much!" the girl yelled. I'm not exactly sure who she is... But she is oddly familiar.

"A-Athena? Athena West?" Cassia's jaw dropped.

"That's me! Hi, cuz!" Cass tackle-hugged her.

Athena looked at me.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"Ugh! Do I have to explain this AGAIN?" Athena looked at me sympathetically

"I hate sympathy. I got ran over twice and I slammed into a wall."

"OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY, ARE YOU OKAY?" she yelled.

"Yes, and now I'm going deaf." I groaned, covering my ears.

"Hehe, sorry." she smiled, then looked really confused, "Wait, why are you here?"

"Um... I'm pregnant..." Cassia said sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD! HOW FAR ARE YOU? WHEN ARE YOU DUE? WHAT IS IT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT?" she screeched.

"About three months, the end of November, a boy, and we don't know yet," she said in one breath.

Did you hear about the goat and the construction man in a secret hotel room? I did. It was creepy.

"Who's it with?" Athena screeched again.

"Trevor Patterson," she smiled, pointing to him.

And Athena is screaming again.

"Geez, kid. You got some lungs on you..." mom said.

"Yeah, please stop using them!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Sorry!" she giggled.

Summer and Dad burst in. "Athena." Summer said coldly.

"Hiiiiii Summer!" Athena smiled.

"So a boy, huh? You naming him after Trevor, or me?" Dad joked.

"Nope," Cass said.

"His name is going to completely original!" Trevor exclaimed, smiling wide.

"May I suggest a name?" Athena asked.

"Sure," Cass replied.

"Noah Davis Patterson!"

"I already listed Noah in my list of likes.. That one seems to be liked."

Trevor looked down at Cassia and placed his arms around her waist. "We'll figure out a name later." he clarified.

"Yeah, besides, we have six months." Cassia nodded, resting her head on Trevor's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Not unless you have a preemie." Summer smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt..."

"Okay, I'm hoping no on the preemie." Cassia laughed.

"I got another suggestion," I announced.

"What is it?"

"Max." (A/N: I'm listening to Max Schneider's and Liz Gillies' cover of Somewhere Only We Know, so the name popped up.)

"I'll write it down," she said.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom said. We got in the van again and headed home.

When we got home, Cassia handed me a piece of paper. "Names you like. Write 'em down." she demanded.

"With what?" I asked.

"A pen, duh." she snorted.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get one?" I asked.

"Ughhhhh. I'm pregnant, stop making me your slave." she whined, throwing a pen at me.

"Ugh, I have three broken bones, stop whining," I shot back at her. She glared at me and I sloppily wrote down names I liked.

"There. Go play kissy-face with your fiance." She smirked.

"Gladly, little brother." She walked away. And now I'm alone in the kitchen for the umpteenth time this week.

"Hey kiddo, let's work on that script," Mom said, going towards the fridge. She got out two bottled waters and handed one to me.

"Right," I said.

"So, what's it about?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could write the girl's friends, Rachel and Onika, come back from the dead." she smirked.

"And then they go after people killing them in revenge of what they're best friend did- with scissors of course." I said.

"I like it." she approved.

"Y'know, Mom? We're not a normal family."

"And why is that important?"

"It's not, I love being weird! Hey, aren't I supposed to get my crutches today?"

"Yep."

"Can I have them?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. SUMMER! GET YOUR BROTHER'S CRUTCHES FROM THE GARAGE!" she yelled.

"OKAY, MOTHER!" Summy yelled back.

Summer stomped down the stairs and continued stomping into the garage, and then stomped into the kitchen and threw them at me. "God, it's like I'm a freaking slave..."

"Love you Summy!" I called after her.

"You too, brat." I used the crutches to help me out of my wheel chair, which caused me to smile widely.

"Mom, I'm gonna take a small brake and go outside!" I yelled, heading for the door.

"DON'T EXIT THE LAWN!" She yelled after me.

"Promise, I won't," I called back, slamming the door shut with my wrapped up hand.

I usually don't like sunshine, but when you're stuck in the house all day with no way out except when someone helps you, you start to miss the things you hate. I saw a very expensive car pull into the driveway. It looked familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. That's when I remembered.

I brought myself inside with an angry look on my face.

"Mom! Your stupid parents are here!"

"HIDE!" mom yelled. "CASSIA! TREVOR! BECK! SUMMER! HIDE MY PARENTS ARE HERE!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Where am I supposed to hide?" I asked.

Mom looked back and forth, and decided to scoop me up and put me behind the couch. She ran up the stairs.

And now I'm alone.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HOME JADELYN! LET US IN!" they yelled through the door.

I heard Mom yell a curse pretty loudly. She must of hit her leg or something. Now she HAD to open the door.

I heard my grandmother sneer as she walked in. "Where are the bratty delinquents you call your children?"

"Leave," I heard Mom say.

"No," replied my grandfather. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then I saw an ugly face look at me.

"Get out Jasper," said my grandmother.

"I can't. My crutches are across the room. I'm staying put." She walked away. Then, I felt a sharp pain at my head. She threw the crutches at me.

"Ow! Lady, what's your problem? I already had a concussion!" I rubbed my head and still refused to get up. She grabbed my arm and forced me up, which hurt my wound.

"OW!" I yelled. And I'm a loud yeller.

"Touch my son, one more time. I dare you." I saw mom at the bottom of the stairway.

Grandma dropped me onto the floor. I moaned in pain and mom walked over and slowly lifted me up by my arms.

Cassia and Trevor walked down the stairs, Summer and Dad behind them. "Cassia, it's about time you put on weight!"

"Is it already that obvious?" Cassia gasped.

"Ugh, I see your still with Thomas." Gramps sneered.

"Trevor." she corrected.

"DONT CORRECT ME, FAT-ASS!" Gramps raised his hand to smack her and she cringed, and backed up into Trevor's chest, as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!" Cass yelled.

"Ha, you got knocked up? Is it with Timmy or some guy you met at a bar?" Grandma smirked. Mom slapped her after she set me down on the couch. Dad walked towards me and picked me up. Good, I wanted to be in someone's arms.

"Why are you two here?" Mom yelled.

"And, like I said before, it's TREVOR, not TIMMY!" Cassia yelled.

"Don't yell at me, missy," Grandma told her.

"Do you WANT to be knocked down to the floor again like I did when I was 11?" Summy yelled.

"Or you want to get whacked across the face with three casts?" I threatened.

That's right, you mess with one Oliver child, you gotta deal with the other two.

"Don't sass me, crippled child." Grandma snapped.

"Alright, lady. You are in no position to be calling someone crippled. You carry so much fat that I'm pretty sure-" and that's when Trevor was punched across the face by Gramps.

"Trevor!" Cassia yelled, immediately inspecting his face. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine." he smiled And clutched his nose. "...Maybe it hurts a little bit." he chuckled.

"I'll call the cops if you don't get out," Mom warned.

"Or worse, I'll call Mason." Gramps and Grandma glanced at each other.

"We're on Parole.. Let's bail this trash bin!" And they left.

Cass dragged Trevor into the kitchen and started icing his face. Summer walked in after, to ruin any romantic moment they may have.

What the heck.

Might as well join them.

"My head hurts. Get me ice," I told Cassia. She nodded and threw me an ice pack. I caught it and sat down in a chair, holding it on my head.

"Everyone okay? We don't need to go to the E.R?" Mom asked.

"No, Trevor's just bruised," Cass replied.

"My arms hurt.. So does my leg and head," I mumbled.

"I freaking hate them." Summer sat down next to me.

"We all do." I smirked.

"Ain't that the truth." mom joined us. She plunked herself right down into Summer's lap. Cassia smirked and after handing the ice pack to Trevor, plopped down into mom's lap.

"SUMMERRRRR PIIIIILE!"

This is why I love my dear family.

Five Pies- I love writing about Jade's parents. This is probably one of my favorite chapters! (So Far)

AppleFlame12- Sooooooouuuuuupppp. Review and I'll smile. Because all I do is cry all day :p  
-Mrs. Louis Tomlinson

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Forget about trying to guess it. XD VivaLaPinkAndBrina convinced me to update twice.


	7. Jade Always Wins

Jade's POV

After that incident with my parents, we finally got everyone fixed up. Jas and I were sitting in the living room, writing the script.

We jotted a few things down then sighed. "Let's go up to bed. We'll sleep on it." I smiled.

"Alright whose taking me upstairs?" He asked.

"BEEEEEEEECCCCKKKK!" I yelled.

"You need Dad to carry me up the stairs, yet you have enough strength to throw me behind a couch when your parents are outside the door?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't throw you, Jasper Elliot Oliver." I crossed my arms as Beck entered. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. I walked into his room with Beck as he was setting him down in his bed. I got in next to him.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Sleeping next to my injured son. What're you doing?" I smirked at him. He sighed and walked into our bedroom.

Jasper turned over to face me and I wrapped my arm around him. He smiled and went to sleep, as did I.

When the sun fled into my eyes in the morning, I heard lots of yelling downstairs. And then throwing up going on in the bathroom.

Ugh. This is my life.

I recognized the yelling to be Summer and Beck, and obviously the throwing up is Cassia. But Jasper wasn't anywhere near me. In fact, he wasn't in the bed at all.

He must be downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom and saw my daughter yakking her guts out. "Having fun there?" I let a smirk crawl onto my face.

"Nooooooo..." she coughed.

"Where's Trevor?" I asked.

"I dunno." she heaved.

"What do you mean, 'I dunno?'" I asked.

"I mean, I dunno. I think he went to go hang out with some dude named Jack he was friends with in high school." she replied after wiping off her mouth and washing her face in the sink, then brushing her nasty batch teeth and headed down the stairs. I followed her.

When I got down there, Summer and Beck were arguing.

"Alright, what's going on?" Summer looked at me with a face that matched mine when I was angry and crossed her arms.

"Ask him!" she yelled, going upstairs to her room. I sighed.

"Beck, where's Jassy?"

"He's in the basement playing video games." Beck replied.

"Okay, now please tell me why you two were fighting. She's not pregnant too, right?" I joked.

"Thank god, no." Cassia gave us a dirty look. "We were discussing why she dropped out of college."

"Discussing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, in a very loud and angry matter." he mustered a small smile.

"Okay. Well, I've got to go talk to my script writing assistant. Bye." I headed downstairs.

"Jas, save the game."

"Why?"

"Do it, or you will lose your progress." He saved it. I turned off the system and TV, sitting down next to him with the notebook in my hands.

"Let's get to work," I told him.

"Okay, so we need a unique-" Jasper started.

"And scary." I added.

"Right. A unique and scary way for them to rise from the dead. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Hm..." I tapped my chin. "Unique and scary..."

"How about someone performs a spell, and instead of doing what it is supposed to do, it brings them alive?" he suggested.

"Not bad," I applaud him, "not bad at all. That's enough for today. Want a sammach?"

"Don't we have to work on this like... A lot?" he asked.

"We have a year. One step at a time." I smiled at him. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him up the stairs while he held onto his crutches. He hit me a few times in the shin with them and I cringed.

"Sorry, mom." he laughed.

When we got up from the basement, we walked into the kitchen and saw Trevor was back and he and Cassia were in deep discussion. "No... Noah Harley Patterson." Cassia stomped her foot.

"Everett Harley Patterson." Trevor mimicked her, by stomping his foot and pouting.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and busted out laughing. "This kid... Will be named by the time he starts kindergarten... Hopefully." Cassia laughed.

"Mom, set me down," he said. I did, and he hobbled towards them.

"How about Noah Everett Harley Patterson? Or Everett Noah Harley Patterson? People can have more than one middle name," Jasper explained.

"That's good, that's really good," Trevor replied.

"I don't want my kid to have two middle names. It's tacky." Cassia scrunched up her nose.

"I have two middle names.." Trevor smiled.

"I know. But the middle name is going to be Harley. No matter what." Cassia decided.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out sandwich stuff and began making two.

"Ugh. The name game makes me hungry. Mom, make me a sandwich, please?" Cassia asked.

"You have hands." I replied. She glared at me and started making her a sandwich. I finished the BLT I was making Jasper and gave it to him. He began eating, then I made me a salad. We all sat down to eat.

"So, do you want to go house hunting today?" I asked Cassia and Trevor.

"Sure, but isn't it a little early?"

"No. Might as well grab the best house before any other loser gets it," I replied.

"So what exactly are you looking for in a home?" I asked them.

They exchanged a glance. "It has to be three bedrooms, one for Trevor and I, one for the baby, and another if we ever have anymore kids." Cassia said.

"And in a good neighborhood." Trevor added.

"Some type of backyard. Two bathrooms. Maybe a colonial..." Cassia butted in.

"I think I know just the place," I replied with a smirk.

"Where?" They asked at the same time.

"I'll show you, get in the car. I'll be there in a few minutes." They headed out the door to the garage.

"Jasper, I'm going out with Cassia and Trevor, stay here, okay?" He nodded, and I walked to the car and got in. I drove them to a neighborhood called Oak Hills (A/N: That's the best I could think of, don't hate me!)

We stopped in front of a house and I smiled. "I may or may not have grown up in this house."

"We can't go in though. We need a realtor." Cassia sighed.

"We'll call for one tomorrow. This is the first house we're looking into." Trevor said.

"Trevor, write down the number of the realtor, then we'll go home."

"On it!" Cassia and I got into the car, so I could FINALLY talk to her alone.

I noticed a look of thinking and confusion on her face. "Cass, what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I-I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore!" she burst out crying and I rubbed her knee.

Ah, the hormones.

"I-I'm so scared, Mom. I don't know how I'm going to raise a kid. Let alone, be married in a week." she wiped tears from her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm scared." she whimpered.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little bit closer to me. "Screw it, on my lap, kid." She did what she was told and I hugged her tightly.

"I know you're scared, baby. I was scared, too. Beck and I will be with you all the way. And Trevor is one heck of a guy. I love you, kid," I kissed her cheek and she sobbed into my shirt. Trevor opened the driver's door and got in.

"Everything okay?" I nodded at him.

"Drive us home, okay?" He nodded and started the car, taking us back.

Cassia silently cried all the way home, and then Trevor turned back around when we were pulling into our subdivision. "Trev, where are you going?" Cassia asked shakily.

"Tacos Guapos. I know you love that when you're sad." he smiled at her.

"Yay!" Cassia smiled a little.

Trevor chuckled at her. "Do you want anything, Jade?"

"Uh.. No. I'm good." I said.

"Alright," he said, pulling into the drive-thru. While he ordered, I stroked Cassia's hair.

"Here's your drink," I said as Trevor handed me the soda. She looked up and grabbed it, sipping the straw.

We finally got home about an hour later.

"Where have you guys been?" Jasper yelled.

"Out," I replied, heading upstairs with my sleeping daughter. I put her in her bed and walked back downstairs.

"Why is Cass asleep?" Summer asked me.

"She's... Had a long day..." I replied.

"Hormones isn't it?" she smirked.

"Yeah... She doesn't think she's ready..." Trevor said.

"I'm glad it's not me. I don't know if I'll ever have kids. I don't think I could handle that.." Summer plopped down onto the couch.

"I said the same thing. Just you wait Summer, if you really do get a job as a prostitute, you'll have more kids than you can count." I smirked.

Beck shot me a disapproving look. I gave him the same look in a mocking way.

"It's almost midnight," Summer stated.

"Yep," Jasper replied.

"I'm going to bed," they said in unison. Jasper hopped on Summer's back and she walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed with Cass." Trevor waved to us.

"Door open!" Beck called after him.

"Yes, Mr. Oliver, sir." He saluted and walked upstairs.

"You ready to be a grandpa?" I poked his ribs with my elbows.

"You ready to be a grandma?" he mocked.

"The kid can call me Jade." I laughed.

"What if I tell him to call you Granny?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll stab you." I responded.

"You love me too much," he responded, kissing my head.

"Your right, but I'll make sure you get cast in The Scissoring 2 and get stabbed."

"You win."

Five Pies- Sorry, this chapter isn't the best, I know. But, we worked really hard on it!

AppleFlame12- Meeeeeeeooooooowww. Hey, it's me! Review or I'll cry on the pavement of my dead grandfather's driveway. PWEASE? Or I'll kill someone off. Muahahaha. Yeah, I've got the power...  
-I Forgot Which Member Of One Direction I Was On, So Yeah...


	8. Jasper Likes Crayons

Jasper's POV:

When I woke up, Summy was still in my room. I think she was slightly drunk last night, so after bringing me here, she decided to crash in my bed.

"Ughhhh... Hangover..." I heard her mutter.

"Drinking not all it cracks up to be?" I laughed.

"Oh, no. Drinking is awesome. Hangovers freaking suck."

I smiled deviously. "GOT HEADACHE?" I yelled right in her ear.

She groaned and punched me in the arm. Unfortunately, my arm is still broken.

"OW! JEEZ, I'M SORRY I YELLED IN YOUR EAR, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH ME IN MY FREAKING INJURED ARM?"

"Hey, hey! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Dad yelled.

Summy curled into a ball, clutching her head. "Make it stoooooooop." she whined.

"SUMMER PUNCHED MY BROKEN ARM!" I yelled, purposely in her ear.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed back. "Daddy, hangover... Jasper screaming his patooties off.." Summer's voice was muffled by a pillow.

Dad came up there and picked me up. "Summer, downstairs, now."

He set me down on the kitchen table and made Summer sit on the chair. "Summer, why did you punch Jasper's arm?" He asked that right as Mom walked in.

"She did WHAT?" Summer looked a little guilty.

"Summer, I'll deal with you later, Jasper, we're going to the doctors to check it out," she said, picking me up.

"Mom, I caused it, I yelled in Summer's ear because she had a hangover," I explained, looking down.

"Oh. Still, I'm gonna get you checked out."

"Noooo I want to stay here and watch Summy get yelled at!" I pouted.

"Thanks for the support, bro. It means a lot to me." Summer glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her as Mom carried me out to the car.

"You know, I've been carrying you around a lot lately," she said. She put me in the front seat. I buckled in and shut the door as she got into the driver's side and.. Drove off.

"Hey, at least I'm not heavy." I shrugged and turned on the radio."I wonder when I can get my casts off."

"I guess you can ask your doctor." mom replied. Our favorite song came on.

"Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot!" Weird Al sang. We smiled at each other and sang along. We pulled into the Doctor's office about four songs later.

"Ughhhh. I hate the doctor..." I whined.

"Me too." she smiled. "You'll live."

"Nyehh!"

"Jasper Oliver," the lady called out. I used my crutches to go through the door.

"Hello, Jasper. I understand your arm was hit this morning? We're gonna have to take the cast off to look at it."

I cheered, "Yes!"

The doctor, nurse, whatever... Said, "Don't get too excited. It's going back on right after."

Have I mentioned I hate the doctor?

So, they checked me out, and they said my bone was healing fine, and the punch didn't do any worse damage. Woohoo. This time, I got a white cast instead of the sickly yellow I had last time.

"Why aren't we going home?" I asked Mom, who pulled into a Bargain Mart.

"School supplies. It's starts in just four days." I pouted.

"No son of mine pouts," she said, taking hold of my lower lip.

"Alright, I'm sorry! Let go!" She did.

"Ow.. You have a killer grip.."

"Did you get it from your mother?" I rubbed my head.

She laughed. "Does it still hurt, kid?"

"Um... Yeah!" I yelled.

"Come on. We need whatever ninth graders need. What do you need?" she asked.

"Pencils, pens, binders, folders, notebooks, crayons-"

"You need crayons? What is wrong with this generation?" she snorted.

"I like crayons..." I said in a quiet voice.

"Whatever Jasper."

"Hi Jasper! Hi Jade!" Aunt Cat ran over to us.

"Hi Cat. What're you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff," I announced, hobbling off with my crutches. I picked up a few notebooks, brought them back to mom, put them in the cart, and walked to the skate boarding gear.

Some taller boys were trying on helmets. They looked about sixteen or seventeen. "What are you doing, Crutchy? Aren't you supposed to be in the wheelchair aisle?" one asked.

I recognized them from the Hollywood Arts auditions. The one speaking was Zeke Bruther, the blind one was Brent Caleb, and the redhead was Kirk Badger. They sucked. Seriously.

"Wanna get pounded by three casts and two crutches?" I yelled. They smirked and laughed.

I hobbled towards them and started beating Zeke with my left crutch so I could use the other one to balance on without hurting my leg.

"Hey! Crutchy's got backbone," Kirk laughed. I began beating him with the crutch as well.

I suddenly heard a voice tell from behind me. "HEY! Leave the boy alone." I turned around and saw... Marlie Shapiro?

"We aren't going to listen to a stupid girl!" Brent laughed.

"Oh, aren't you?" she picked up a skateboard and walked towards the boys with it held above her head. They ran off.

"Thanks, Marlie," I told her, turning around.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh, you're Cat's daughter. I'm Jade's son. Put two and two together."

"Umm... Yeah, I have no idea who you are..." she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

There's no point in this.

"Alright, bye Marlie." I shrugged.

"OH! You're Cassia's little brother!" she slapped her forehead.

Um... Yeah, I've been trying to tell you this...

"Yeah, Jasper..." I said.

"Oh god. You were just too cute! And you were SUCH a brat." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta get back to my Mom. Later." I began to hobble off when she stopped.

"Wait, is Cass back from Miami?" I nodded.

"I'm coming with you. Show me to thy mother!" I rolled my eyes and went to Mom. She was in a deep conversation with Aunt Cat.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mo-" She turned around.

"WHAT?"

"Hi! And I'm ready to go."

"I'm not. Deal with it." I sighed.

They were talking about Cassia being pregnant and Cat saying how it was when Marlie had a kid.

Wait, Marlie has a kid?

Oh, that explains the little girl at Marlie's side.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Pooooooopppp." she giggled.

"Her name's Allison." Marlie sighed.

"Awwie fow showt." the little brunette smiled.

"Well, hi Allie." I smiled.

"Why you awll bwokie?" she asked me innocently. I sighed.

"Car accident," I explained. I knew she probably wouldn't understand, but I didn't care. I walked away back to the skateboarding gear to get a new skateboard. Mine got busted when I got hit. It was in like, seven pieces.

Lucky me. The child is following me. Hey, maybe this is a sign that children like me.

What if Cassia's kid hates me?

"You skate?" the little girl asked.

"Yep. As soon as I'm all better, I'll be able to skate again." I explained.

"Fun! Fun! I hope you get betta soon." she smiled.

This kid is nothing like Marlie.

Thank you lord!

And hopefully Cass's kid isn't like her either. Oh my gosh. Could you imagine another... Her running around?

When I turned around, I noticed Allie was still there. "You interested in skateboarding?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly.

"Maybe when you're bigger, I'll show you how," I told her. She smiled brightly and ran away. I went back to choosing a board. I finally settled on one that had a black deck with skulls all across it, blood spewing out of each of the heads. It was pretty cool. I couldn't grab it, let alone take it over without injuring myself even more, and I wasn't asking an idiot employee to help me.

I reached into my pocket for my pearphone to call my mother. Aaaaaand it's not in my pocket.

Crap.

Well, there's only one solution to this problem...

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I screeched. She came over.

"What?"

"I want that skateboard but I can't get it," I explained. She rolled her eyes and got the skateboard down and walked away. I hobbled after her.

When I saw her, she was at the checkout line. "Y'know, I'm surprised we haven't got swarmed by paparazzi," I said. She shrugged.

"Be happy about it," Mom replied.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged.

We left the store and when we got home, we saw that everyone was just sitting around the living room. "Where have you two been?"

"Catching up with Cat and Marlie at some store." mom shrugged.

"Marlie still lives here?" Cassia asked.

"Yeah. And I'm sure she'll come and visit you-"

And Marlie just walked into our house with Cat and Allie with her.

"Skate guy!" Allie yelled excitedly when she saw me.

"Marlie!" Cassia exclaimed. They hugged, yadda yadda yadda. I walked outside, and Allie followed me.

"Why do you keep following me around?" I asked her.

"Cause yur cool," she shrugged.

"I'd ruffle your hair, but my arms are broken." She giggled.

"Hewe! I will wuffle your hair then!" she smiled and I sat down on the sing we keep on the deck. I lifted her up and sat her next to me. She ruffled my hair. "Whoa, Skate Guy! You have soft hair!" she giggled.

I like this kid. I might just babysit her for Marlie one day.

You know what I just realized? "Kid, do you have a dad?"

"Mommy said he bad." she pouted.

I took the hint that Marlie and Allie were walked out on.

"Oh. So you're how old? Two or three?" I asked her with a smile.

"Free!" she yelled excitedly.

"I'm fourteen," I told her.

"Wow! Yur owld!" I laughed.

"And my name isn't 'Skate Dude,'" I explained, "it's Jasper." She smiled and nodded.

"I wike that name. JAPPER! JAPPER!" she yelled. She jumped off the swing. "Pway tag?"

"I... Kinda can't." I laughed.

"Allie! We gotta go," Marlie called out.

"Aww, I wanna stay with Japper..." Marlie smiled nervously at me.

"We gotta go, hon," she said again, picking her up. She set her in the car and walked back to me.

"Sorry about that," she said. I smiled.

"No, no, it's fine. I like the kid," I reassured her. She nodded at me and got in, Aunt Cat following quickly.

Cat rolled down the window where Allie was seated. "Bye Japper! I miss you!" she called.

"Bye Allie!" I smiled and semi-waved with my castes arm.

"Poooooooop." she responded.

I laughed and walked back in the house as soon as they were out of sight.

"Geez, kids sure like you, huh?" Mom laughed.

"She's cute and not annoying. Hopefully I can say the same about Cass's kid." I smirked.

"Yeah. Well my kid's a he." Cassia smiled. "So you won't be able to say that. And I'm going to train him to not like you."

"You can train children?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Raise." Trevor corrected.

"Whatever." Cassia rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm gonna be the best uncle ever. The kid will love me no matter what!"

"We'll see about that," Cass replied with a smirk.

"Whatever."

Five Pies- I hope you liked it! There's nothing really much to say.. :3

AppleFlame12- Allie might just be my favorite OC I've made YET. And keep in mind, I made Dustin, Madden, and Scottie, who may or may not be in this soon. WE GOT PERMISSION TO USE MARLIE AND SAM! Just waiting for all the others now... Oh, and even if something happens in this story, it doesn't effect TNG. 'Cause then I'm basically telling you everything.  
-Mrs. Avan Jogia


	9. Holy Hoagies and a Bucket of Chizz!

So around dinner time the home phone went off. I thought we got rid of that thing like five years ago?

I... hobbled? To answer it. "Um.. Hello?"

"Is this the Oliver family?" the lady on the other side asked.

"This is Jasper Oliver." I replied.

"Okay, this is Sam Bai- JAKOB AND PATRICK! (A/N: Only Pinky will get this ;)) STOP HITTING EACH OTHER!" I heard her yell. "As I was saying, my name is Sam Bailey, formerly Sam Harris. Is Cassia Oliver in town?"

Sam Harris.. I REMEMBER HER!

"YO CASS! PHONE!" She walked over to me and snatched it from me. I hobbled away.

"When can I get out of these stupid crutches?" I screeched as I fell down from tripping. Dad helped me up.

"Five weeks." I groaned.

"Take me to my room?" He nodded and brought me in, sitting me on my bed.

"I wanna have a chat with you," he said.

I gulped. A chat? Oh god. He patted my knee. "You watch those court shows, right?"

I was seriously confused now. "Um.. Yeah.. Why?"

"Well, you remember the incident at Nozu?" he asked.

"AM I GOING TO JUVIE?" I screeched.

"No, no." Dad chuckled.

"Oh. Then why are you..."

"The guy filed a complaint against your sister." Dad said.

"Oh no! Summy?" I asked.

"No, for some reason he's blaming it all on Cassia." Dad shrugged.

"What? Why! She's innocent!" I yelled. "But only in that way." I cracked a joke that Dad did not find all that funny.

"Exactly. They haven't arrested her. Because they're convinced the guy is on drugs. But... They still are taking this all to court." he explained.

"I see. And..."

"They want you to be a witness." he said.

"What about Mom?"

"We're all going to be witnesses," he explained.

"But what if the judge and jury doesn't believe us? Wait, don't they have a security camera at Nozu?"

"Yes, and Cassia's lawyer is going to use it for evidence. It has sound, so they'll be able to hear everything that happened."

"We have this in the bag," I exclaimed.

"Yes, we do. Now, don't you blurt anything out. One slip, and anyone of us can be in jail." he warned.

"W-wait. If they have the whole thing on video, what about when Summy almost killed that guy?" I asked nervously.

Do I want to know the answer to this question?

"It was an act of self defense. It will slide." I nodded, a little upset.

"Dinner's ready. Let's go eat." He picked me up and placed me on his back. What is it with these people and piggy back rides?

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Frozen pizza." Dad said and I smiled. That's about the only frozen food I enjoy.

As soon as we got down there and dad placed a plate of pizza in front of me, mom asked, "So who was on the phone, Cassia?"

"Sam. She has two little boys, Jakob and Patrick, and then a little girl, Haley. She married some dude she met at some Friend's house and she wants to hang out sometime soon. She wants to see Marlie too." Cassia smiled.

"How old are her kids?" dad asked.

"The twins are 4, and the little girl is three." she said.

"Geez, even your younger friends have children." I laughed.

"I'm surprised Summer doesn't have any kids. Little whore." Cassia joked.

"Shut up bitch." Summer retorted and slapped her with the crust of her pizza.

"Watch your language at the dinner table." Dad scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Pass the Parmesan?" Dad handed her the processed powder cheese that I can't stand.

"Ugh, how can you eat that crap?" I asked her.

"Like this," she said, taking a huge mouthful. I stuck my tongue out at her and ate my pizza.

I sighed after I finished my pizza. "Ughhhhh my arm hurts from eating that."

"Ughhhhhh my stomach hurts because I'm freaking pregnant." Cassia mocked me.

"Get over yourself, bitch." Summer slapped her cheek.

"Hey! I said to stop using foul language." Dad yelled.

"Who are you, Oprah Winfrey?" Summer asked.

"What-wait, how do you even know who that is?" Mom asked.

"Dad used to re-run the hell out of it." Summer teased.

"Don't speak of IT," mom and I yelled at the same time.

"We hate Oprah!"

"Who wants to carry me to my bed?" I asked, ready to crash.

"You're sleeping down here tonight. No one wants to carry you." Summy stomped up to her room.

I pouted. "I'll sleep down here with you, bud." Cassia offered.

"Sure." I smiled and everyone traveled up to their designated bedrooms.

"Cass, did you hear about the trial?" I asked.

"Yeah. That asshole." she spat.

"When is it? Mr. Winfrey never told me." I asked.

"It's tomorrow afternoon." she said blankly.

"Jeez. That was short notice." I replied nervously.

If we mess this up, anyone of us could be thrown in the slammer.

Not that we're poor or anything, we could easily be bailed out.

But, still. Jail is NOT a place any of us want to spend time in. We pulled out the couch bed thing and got in it. She immediately fell asleep, but I stayed up, thinking about random things for a while. I eventually fell asleep about an hour later.

Dad woke me up. "Buddy, you gotta get ready to go." He handed me nice clothes and escorted me to the bathroom, where I got changed.

I noticed Cassia and Summer were already dressed in fancy dresses. And no, not their normal 'I'm a whore' dress. They were just black and the skirt part was like a pencil skirt. And it actually made Cass look pregnant. Then they wore white coats over them. Mom was dressed the same as them. Then Dad, Trevor, and I were all dressed in black suits.

"You guys... Ready for this?" Dad asked normally.

Surprisingly, Cassia and Summer weren't talking. They just solomenly nodded and Summer kept her lips pursed.

"Let's go." Cassia squeaked.

This is it.

The courthouse was huge. Mom wrapped her arm around me as we entered our court room. (A/N: I have NO idea how courts work.. I've only been in one once. And I was an infant. Maybe AppleFlame12 knows?)

We got to our destined spots, and it all started with a blur.

"Prosecutor, please proceed with your opening statement," the Judge said. A fat guy in a gray striped suit with a light gray-purple tie stood up.

"Yes, my client, Mr. Drew Matthews, has filed a complaint against Ms. Cassia Oliver for assault and disturbance of peace," the fat man explained.

Everyone turned around and looked at Cassia. (A/N: I read the book 'Monster' by Walter Dean Myers and it gave a really good explanation of court. Too bad I have the memory span of a goldfish... Which is three seconds.)

Cassia smiled and waved. "We call the defendant to the stand." the prosecuting attorney (A/N: I'm freaking twelve, is this the correct term?) nodded.

Cassia walked up behind the podium thingy.

"Alright Ms. Oliver, please give us your side of the story." the prosecutor demanded.

I could see Cassia fidgeting and shaking. Two things mom told her NOT to do. "Um, well, I was outside of Nozu with my family," she began, gesturing her shaky arm towards us. "A-And these two girls came up and started fl-flirting with my little brother. And my mom told him he wasn't aloud to have a girlfriend. So then that guy," she pointed to the so called 'victim,' "Came up and st-started harassing us. So my mom defended us... And-and, then he came up to me, and he tried to punch my stomach, and I'm pretty sure it's obvious I'm pregnant. So then my sister, she did the same thing as my mom. And here we are now." she concluded.

"You may be seated." the judge dismissed her.

Cassia walked down and sat back by us. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"You stuttered a lot. They could have taken that the wrong way and thought you were lying. But other than that, you summed everything else up pretty well." mom patted her back.

"Lies! All lies!" exclaimed as said, 'Drew Matthews.' Cassia's lawyer stood up.

"Sir, we have evidence that what Cassia Oliver said is true," he said.

"Very well, bring me the evidence."

"It's in video form, sir." He brought out a TV with a DVD player and inserted the security video. We all watched what happened.

The prosecutor turned to face everyone. "This could very well be an edited video, Mr. Oliver has been in many movies and has seen how to edit films. This could easily be a set up!"

Are you freaking joking.

"But sir, this comes directly from the Nozu security cameras." Cassia's lawyer argued.

I seriously wonder whose going to be locked in a jail cell tonight.

My pregnant sister or this crackhead.

"I'd like to call another witness to the stand," the lawyer said.

"Alright. Who?"

"Jasper Elliot Oliver to the stand, please." I nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. I walked to the stand and sat down.

"What happened on that day?"

"My family was at Nozu when this girl came up to my father and asked for an autograph. He gave it to her and she went away. Then, three girls came up to me and started hitting on me, and my Mom said, 'no,' and they called me a Mommy's boy, which is of course true, I love my mother. I told them, I admit, quite viciously, 'Yeah, you got a problem with that?' and I gave them a death glare, and they ran away. Then, the man, Mr. Matthews, came up to me and started threatening that he'd break more bones that I already had, and my Mom jumped in and starting hitting him. It was self defense. He started ganging up on my mom, then insulting my pregnant sister. She began to protect her stomach, and the guy saw that. He aimed for her stomach and that's when I closed my eyes. When I opened them, my other sister, Summer, she was beating him, in defense of Cassia."

"Alright Mr. Oliver. We are going to ask you some questions about the scene, alright?" the prosecutor asked.

"Alright." I nodded with a small smile.

"How old were the girls who came up to you?" she asked.

Um... Why does this matter?

"They looked to be about fifteen." I said.

"What exactly did they say to you?" she asked.

"They said, 'Hey, aren't you the dude who got smoked by those two cars? Jasper Oliver? You're hot.' And I told them thanks, and that's when my Mom said, 'no,' and then it went all downhill from there."

"Alright. You may go." I left the stand.

"We now call Summer Oliver to the stand." she said coldly.

Summer paled a bit and walked up and stood behind the podium.

"Ms. Oliver, why did you think it was a good idea to jump in and beat Mr. Matthews when you simply could have called out for someone to help?" she asked.

Summer gave her a 'lady are you a retard' look and I sent her messages using telepathy. "Don't ruin this for us Summer! Please!" I pleaded in my mind.

Summer took a deep breath and I prepared myself for the worst.

"That man was about to punch my sister AND her unborn son. The only thing that crossed my mind at that point was to protect my older sister. He probably would have killed the baby if I didn't step in." I relaxed in my mind. That was a good answer.

"Do you have any more witnesses?" Judge Monroe asked.

"Yes. Jade Oliver." Mom stood up and walked over there.

"Why did you attack Mr. Matthews?"

"He was about to attack my already injured son. It was like a mother bear protecting her cub from a hunter. I had to do it." Short and simple.

The lawyer lady sighed. "You may go."

"Any last witnesses?"

"No, your Honor."

"You may all take a short break in the courtyard, you may go to the restroom, and we will call you back in when the jury reach their verdict." Judge Monroe slammed down his gavel.

I grabbed my crutches and hobbled my way out of there and followed my family out to the courtyard. We walked out and all six of us crammed into a small picnic table. "Summy," I gripped her hand. "I thought you were going to say something completely rude." I looked up at her.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not that stupid." she laughed. She then lowered her voice so only I could hear, "Plus, I got your telepathic message. You're the only person I listen to."

I told you we had telepathy powers!

I smiled at her.

"Dad, do you have any hoagies?" (A/N: Total reference to Tori Goes Platinum!)

"Yup! I have six." He passed them all out and we ate. We got done just in time to hear the jury's verdict.

We filed back into the courtroom and Mom wiped off mustard from my face. (A/N: AND THE CO-WRITER MAKES A TGP REFERENCE TOO! Yay for her!)

"The jury's verdict has been collected. Remember the penalty for public assault is two years imprisoned. Cassia Marie Oliver is not guilty, and Mr. Matthews is in fact, guilty." the judge said.

And that's when Trevassia started making out.

Mom and Dad pulled them apart and we left the court room, victoriously.

"Let's get home, I wanna go to bed," I said, yawning.

A chorus of 'agreed's came from my family. And Trevor. Who I am now considering my family. So, yeah, my family.

We piled into the car and drove halfway down the street. "THE BABY KICKED!" Cassia yelled.

"Does he even have strength or feet to kick with?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something is moving!" she yelled.

"Cass, I don't even think its capable of moving around that much yet," Trevor laughed.

"Well, guess what? Our baby's ahead of all the others. And it's not an 'IT', it's a HE!" she yelled. Ha, hormones.

"What're YOU laughing at, you little twerp?" she yelled/asked me. I was snickering silently, but I didn't think she would notice.

"You," I stated. She flicked my forehead and turned back around.

I saw her typing away on her phone.

"Cass what are you doing?" Trevor nudged her shoulder.

"Canceling our wedding.." she replied.

"What?" he yelled.

"Geez. Chill your chizz. I'm googling something." she laughed.

After five minutes of her typing madly, she held up the phone. "Look, it says right here..." she pouted at something that basically said: 'At three months pregnant, the fetus can kick.'

"Cass... This is Wikipedia." Trevor smiled.

"Your point?" she snapped.

"It's not a reliable source." he smirked.

And that just set her off on a crying spree.

She was still crying as we pulled into the driveway.

"Trevor! Fix her!" I yelled.

"I'M NOT AN OBJECT! YOU CAN'T SIMPLY 'FIX' ME!"

"Why did you have to get her pregnant?" I asked Trevor.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU HATE ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU JASPER?" Cassia screeched.

Please. Kill me. Like now.

"No, Cassia no one could hate you. You're perfect." Trevor pressed his lips against her's and gave us all a thumbs up.

"SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY ESOPHAGUS DOESN'T SOLVE EVERY PROBLEM!" she stomped into the house.

"I'll take this one," Mom said.

"Stay here." She walked in.

"So... Who's gonna be your best man?" I asked Trevor.

"You," he replied.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"Dude, you're like the coolest little dude I know." he ruffled my hair.

"Um.. Thanks. How am I supposed to walk down the aisle?" I asked. "And who with?"

"I think it's with Summer. But I'm not sure yet. And you can crutch your way down." he smiled.

"Who are your other groomsmen?" I asked.

"Um.. Probably Dustin Harris and Scottie Harris. Might as well, right?" he smiled. "You're the youngest there, kid." he meaner down to whisper in my ear. "I may even sneak you a few drinks at the reception."

"That's what Cassia told me, too," I whispered back, smirking. He nodded and patted my back as he walked away. Mom came out.

"We're good, come in, guys." We all followed orders and went inside the house. I crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, I was the first one wake up so I turned on the tv. And there's our trial on the news.

Joy. That's just what I need everyone at school to see. I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Summy.

Well, Zombie Summy. It's like ten thirty. And she has crazy hair, crazy face, and she's walking very slowly. "Dude, do you want to see what went down in between Mom and Cass last night?"

"Yeah!" I hobbled over to her. "Wait.. How'd you get this?" I asked.

"Dude, I have hidden cameras everywhere. I have a video of Cassia drooling all over your face while you were asleep." she laughed.

"What? When?"

"Doesn't matter. Now watch." She sat down on the couch and showed me the video.

"Cassia, you need to calm down. I know it's the hormones, but you're seriously killing us."

"I can't! I hate being pregnant! It makes me think things that I don't normally think, it makes me fat, I'm so upset!"

"Trust me, it's just begun." mom put a hand on her shoulder.

"IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE?" she yelled.

"Unfortunately." mom smiled.

"I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE TREVOR! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" she screamed.

"Cassia-"

"What are you two watching?" we heard a very familiar voice behind us. We turned around and saw Cassia.

Pregnant Zombie Cassia.

"Uh, nothing!" we yelled simultaneously

"You were watching me and Mom talking! How did you get that on video?" she screeched.

"WHAT is going on here?" Mom yelled, walking into the room. Now we're in for it.

"They recorded our talk yesterday!" Summer and I looked down.

"Is this true?"

"It was Summer who recorded it," I began, which earned me a smack across the face from Summer, "I just.. Watched it.."

"Rooms. Now." mom demanded.

"How am I supposed to get there if no one wants to carry me?" I asked.

"...Couch. Now." she pointed.

I sighed and crutched my way to the couch.

I heard Cassia break down crying again and mom talking to her.

Gee, I'm glad I am not capable of being pregnant. It seems awful.

Five Pies- Longest chapter yet! Thanks to everyone reviewing and following this story and other crap that you do that I'm too lazy to write out.

AppleFlame12- We weren't totally sure if a fetus could kick at three months in the womb so she googled it and found it on Wikipedia. WIKIPEDIA IS NOT A RELIABLE SOURCE, CHILDREN! Or so I've been told.  
-I Like Trains (vrooooooooom)


	10. Nothing is Impossible

Jade's POV

"Kostas!"

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!"

"Reuben!"

That's what I woke up to.

I groaned and stomped down the stairs. Cassia and Trevor were fighting again.

"WE'RE NAMING THE KID KOSTAS, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Cassia yelled.

"Well, I like the name Reuben." Trevor sighed.

"Just SHUT UP!" Summer yelled.

"Yeah, discuss this later!" Jasper added. Cass and Trevor sighed and walked away, muttering to each other under their breath.

"If I ever have children I'm naming it after me." Summer sighed.

"Original." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna have 52 Summers?" I asked sarcastically, while smirking.

"No.. 1,000." Beck walked in and shot us a glare.

"Oh, stop, you know we're kidding," I told him, annoyed.

"Still," he muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Jas said as he crutched his way to the kitchen.

"Meh, I'll eat later," Summer replied, plopping down onto the couch. I sat next to her.

"So, tell me," I began, "why did you drop out of college. And don't you dare yell at me like you did with Beck."

"Why would I yell at you? You're not the overprotective crazy parent." she smiled.

"Get on with it, Summer." I growled.

"Well, I just felt like I was educated enough. Who freaking needs college? And everyone was mean to me anyway. You know, being five foot seven and seventy five pounds does make people hate you." she smiled.

"Yeah... And?" I asked.

"That's it. Everyone hated me, and I was smart enough already. I don't need some fat pedophile to teach me anything." she stood up. "It's later." and she walked to the kitchen.

"We're not done talking about this!" I yelled after her. I walked in, got myself a piece of bread, and walked out to the living room. Jasper sat down next to me.

"Hi, Mom," he said, taking a bit of his oatmeal.

"Hey," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Everything okay?" he asked me, putting his bowl down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, just frustrated with Summer."

"I HEARD THAT," she yelled.

"Good!" I responded.

"Being skinny isn't a good enough reason to drop out, Summer." I sighed.

"I need to get pregnant." she said.

"Um... Excuse me?" I laughed.

"I'd gain weight." she shrugged.

"And then you'd lose all of it as soon as you push that baby right out of your-"

"GAAAAH! SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Jasper covered his ears.

"Don't be such a little baby," Summer sneered, "even though you ARE one. Lighten up!"

"Shut up, haystack!" I frowned when I heard him say that. I was disappointed in him. I taught him better than that! He knows to use worse insults than that!

"Jasper! That was Cat-Level! Think of something different, young man!"

"Well what am I supposed to call her? Skeleton?" he asked.

"Meh. You brought it up to a Cassia level." Cassia gaped at me and I smirked back. He got up and hobbled away.

I heard him mutter, "think, Jas, think! I need to get up to Jasper level! I can do better..." My little insane baby boy. I love him.

"I'll fatten you up," I told Summer. I walked into the kitchen and put four waffles in the toaster. When they popped, I dumped huge amounts of butter, syrup, and whipped cream on them. I brought them out to her.

"Eat."

"That. Is. Repulsive." she glared at it.

"That's why your so skinny." Jasper laughed.

"This is what I ate everyday all day when I was pregnant with all of you. Summer was like ten pounds and you two were like six." I explained.

"That's weird." Cassia crinkled her nose. (A/N: My iPod auto corrected that to Jose. El oh el)

Summer sighed and took my plate. "Do I have to?"

"Do it or I will shove it down your bra!" I snapped. Her eyes widened and she ate the whole thing.

"Oh man, that was gross," Summer moaned. A few seconds later she turned pale and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh well. It didn't work," I said, shrugging. Cassia rolled her eyes and ran after her.

"She's weird." Jasper smiled.

"Says the kid that's afraid of closets." I taunted.

That shut him right up.

"... It's Summer's fault!" he defended, hobbling to the back door, going outside in our back yard. I followed him and scooped him up. He didn't see me, so he started kicking and punching.

"Relax, ding bat! It's just me." He calmed down.

"Don't do that! I can't wait until you can't pick me up anymore.." I know he didn't mean it, but I decided I'd tease him a little bit.

"Alright, I'll never pick you up again," I said, setting him down slowly.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that, Mom! Please come back!" I turned around, hiding a smirk. I slowly walked away and he latched on to my leg.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he cried.

I bit back laughter. "I guess my third baby is all grown up... Might as well kick him out while I'm at it."

And as I walked back into the house, he dragged along beside me. "Mom, no! Please!" Cassia and Trevor saw my smirk and started smiling.

I shook him loose and turned around. "No what?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. (A/N: Kinda like Ivan Braginski creepy..)

"I didn't mean it when I said I couldn't wait til you couldn't pick me up anymore!" I saw Trevor and Cassia try not to laugh.

"Oh, but it sure did SOUND like it," I muttered, looked away.

"But I didn't mean it!" I laughed and picked him up.

"Careful, or that might happen for real," I warned, kissing his forehead.

"Aww, mommy's boy!" I noticed Cassia's phone was whipped out and aimed at us. "Splashface, here you come.."

"CASSIA MARIE... I don't know what to call you..." Jasper yelled.

"I'm not married yet, diphthong." she retorted.

"Oliver." he finished. His face relaxed.

"Meh, post what you want, I don't care," he replied, leaning onto my shoulder.

He looked up. "Take me upstairs?" I nodded, carrying him up to his room.

I set him on his bed and sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"So. You excited to start at Hollywood Arts next week?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he yelled. "I'm so excited!"

"Good. You get to go to the school to get your schedule and everything tomorrow. Beck's going with Cassia and Trevor to check out some houses, so I'll take you." He nodded.

"I'm gonna watch TV. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure, why not," I replied, leaning back. He turned it on. It was in the middle of a skateboarding competition.

"Hey, is that guy trying a 1080?" he yelled, getting close to the screen. Whatever a 1080 is, I guess that kid did it, because Jasper is now smiling wildly.

"3 whole rotations in the air and he's only twelve? That's the first time anyone has ever done that! What's his face has got SKILLS!" (A/N: That actually happened sometime in March. The kid who did it is named Tom Schaar. Look him up.)

(a/n: uh, five pies, he was also on figure it out. It was seriously sweet.)

I stared at the TV. "Kid, I'm sure you could do that if you tried." I smiled.

"Nah... It's almost impossible." he shook his head.

"Nothing is impossible." I tapped his nose.

"Nothing? Okay, how about you not loving any of us kids anymore?" I asked.

"It's impossible for me to not love you. I'm not sure on your sisters though." I winked.

"Heard that!" Cassia and Summer yelled. We busted out laughing.

"You were supposed to!"

"Rude!" Cassia yelled at us.

"Yep!" we answered back.

We turned on the TV and decided on Law And Order. Well, I did.

"Why are we watching this show?" he whined.

"It teaches life lessons." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" he scrunched up his face.

"They teach you how to fend off rapists." I patted his head. He frowned at me.

"I can kick them where the sun don't shine. (A/N: Am I using that correctly? My friend says it all the time xD)

"You won't be able to do that without thinking how much pain YOU'D be in if that happened to you," I reminded him.

"That's why I'd do it harder," he responded.

"That's my boy."

"Moooooom?" he whined.

"Whaaaaaat?" I mocked.

"Can we just watch a cartoon or something?" he asked.

"Depends.. Is it on the Dingo channel?"

"God, no! That is the worse network ever! It's on Rickelodeon." I nodded at him approvingly.

"Is it a show that I grew up on?"

"Yeah! Best era ever! It's 'Hi, Archie!'" he told me excitedly.

"Best. Show. Ever." He smiled at my words and nodded.

We watched a few episodes, enjoying each others company.

No speech for this one! The first person to guess where I got "Hi, Archie!" from wins something. I don't know yet. Put it in your review. Hint: FOOTBALL HEAD!

Oh, and the anonymous reviewer, Liz, Jade isn't going to have any more kids. She's in, like, her early 50's, late 40's! Lol.


	11. Chocolate Monsters

Jasper's POV

Today's the day Cassia and Trevor get married. I hate wearing tuxedos. Mine and dad's had a white top, white undershirt, black bow-tie, black pants, and black loafers. Trevor's looked exactly like ours, but the top was black. Mom and Summer had on black dresses, and Cassia was wearing the traditional wedding gown thing. Marlie and Sam were her bridesmaids, and I, of course, was Trevor's best man.

Yes, even I thought that Allie being the flower girl was cute, and a kid from Trevor's side of the family, I think his nephew, was the ring bearer. Seems legit.

Allie skipped over to me and smiled. "Japper!"

"Hey Allie." I knelled down.

"Dat's my boyfwiend!" she pointed to Trevor's cousin, nephew... Whatever.

"That's cool, kiddo. What's his name?" I held back a laugh.

"Oh. I dunno." she giggled.

"Alright. You got to go back over there and stand with your Mommy." I pointed to Marlie. She nodded and skipped away.

Dad patted my back as I went to go stand next to Trevor. He was going to wait outside the Church with Cassia.

What seemed like forever, but was actually soon, the ceremony started.

Then the music started playing. The pastor guy nodded just like he said he would at rehearsal dinner last night. I took a step forward and pulled my hands out of my pockets and walked in and joined arms with Summer when we crossed paths.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her.

She smiled. "You look handsome." and then we separated and Marlie filed down with Scottie.

She wasn't all too excited about that yesterday.

Then Sam and Dustin (haha, the twins) came down together.

Finally, Cassia and Dad came down the isle. Cass really did look great, and Dad looked like he was trying not to cry. Couldn't blame him.

(A/N: This is all just going by memory of whatever weddings AppleFlame12 and I attended. So don't hurt us.)

Mom smiled at him and as soon as Cassia reached the stage-like thingy, he say down next to her and they snuggled in close to each other.

I looked up to Trevor and Cassia. The pastor guy was talking about something along the lines of: "We're not just here to join two people together, we're here to join two families together. Blah blah blah..."

And I just pretty much blanked out after that, but then Dustin nudged me and I realized they were doing their vows.

"Do you, Trevor Patterson, take Cassia Oliver to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Trevor smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Cassia Oliver, take Trevor Patterson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, smiling as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed, and everyone clapped and such.

Then the bridal party and the groomsmen all lined up and greeted family and such. I held onto Summer's hand and when we went to hug people, neither of us let go.

YES! RECEPTION TIME!

Cassia and Trevor booked the reception at some fancy... Reception place. And this is what I've seriously been waiting for all night. It's a casual reception, so we don't have to dress up. Only Cass and Trev.

So, when we got there, there was a giant chocolate fountain.

"Sweet," Summer and I said at the same time. We ran over there.

I felt someone grab me by the collar of my shirt and now I was being dragged back somewhere. I would have screamed, but I think it's mom.

Oh look, it is.

"Don't you two dare do anything you'll regret." she scolded us and looked us dead in the eyes.

"Like getting wasted?" Summer asked.

"I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN WASTED!" I yelled.

"Just.. Don't do anything bad." she pushed us away.

And you can bet the first thing we ran for was the darned chocolate fountain.

Summer and I smiled wildly at each other, and stuck our faces in it. Someone pulled us out. It was Mom again. She dragged us out the door.

"You two are such children!" she yelled. Then, she cracked a small smile when she glanced at out chocolate covered faces.

"Ha! You smiled! We're off the hook!" We yelled, running back inside.

We ran to the head table and grabbed napkins to wipe our faces with. Mom told us we had to sit there. Whether we freaking liked it or not.

So we were the last two to arrive at the table and everyone looked at us expectantly.

Then they started clinking their glasses with forks and other eating utensils and Cass and Trev kissed. Allie, who was placed in Marlie's lap groaned. "Ewie!" I heard her cry.

I laughed and Marlie shook her head at the happy bouncing little girl in her lap.

"You two are ridiculous. Go get in the limo. We're going back to the hotel." she patted our heads.

"Limoooooo!" I yelled. "How come I didn't get to ride in it here?"

"Because you're not in a bridal party, dumbass." Summer was thumped in the back of the head by mom after that.

After I sat down in the limo, Allie and Marlie came in. Allie yelled, "Japper!" and raced over to me, but Marlie caught her.

"Oh no you don't." and pulled her right back into her lap.

I laughed. "It's okay, like I said, I like the kid."

Marlie shrugged. "Alright, alright, you asked for it." She let go of Allie. Allie then jumped onto my lap.

"Hi Japper!" she yelled. I smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo."

"My boyfwiend broke up wiff me." she stuck out her lower lip.

Marlie watched her intently. Probably to make sure she didn't bug me or something. I held back too much laughter, "That's okay. You'll find another one." I assured her.

"Yeah." she nodded.

I smiled at her and she scooted off my lap and ran back over to Marlie who caught her and Allie laughed.

I seriously wonder what happened to Allie's father and what makes Marlie not want Allie to bug people.

Soon, we arrived at the hotel. Summer, Mom, Dad, and I are sharing a room, and I know Cassia and Trevor are... Hehehe... But I don't know about the others.

"I'm tiiiiiiired." Summer whined.

"Then put your pajamas on and go to bed." mom shoved her into the hotel room.

"But I want to roam aroooooound." she whined again.

"Then do that." Dad picked her up and dragged her deeper into the room.

"But I'm tiiiiiiiired!" Mom shoved her out of the hotel room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, going to the bathroom to put on my pajamas. When I got out, Mom and Dad were sitting up in their bed, watching TV. I got in the bed I was supposed to share with Summer and pulled the blanket up over my head, falling asleep.

In the morning, Summer was on top of my back. "Get off-a me!" I yelled, my voice muffled.

I felt her get up, and I got up. I heard a loud 'thump' and a groan. Summer fell on the floor.

"Someone a little hungover?" I asked.

"For your information, I did not drink at all last night. But I know Mom and Dad did." she gestured to mom who was hanging halfway off the bed and Dad who was laying across their whole bed. "I'm getting in the shower."

And with that, I was alone. Well, I'm still with my sleeping parents.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. Mom fell off the bed and onto the floor and dad shot straight up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow," they both muttered. I was laughing pretty hard, which caused them to glare at me. Glad I decided not to drink anything last night.

I smirked. "Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." I pursed my lips.

Mom walked over and lightly slapped the back of my head. "Where's your seester?" she asked.

"In the shower." I laid back down.

"No, get up. We're getting breakfast," Dad explained.

"But it's 2:00 in the afternoon," I muttered.

"We're getting lunch," he replied after a while. I sighed, getting up, walking towards the bathroom. I pounded on it.

"Hurry up, fudge-bag!"

"Shut up, chizz wagon!" she yelled back.

"Summer, don't yell at your brother!" Mom yelled through her door.

"I'll yell at him if I want!" she screeched over the water. "I'm 21, I'm a free spirit!"

"Yes, but you also live with us," Mom shot at her.

"That will change as soon as soon as I get a job as a prostitute and make enough money!" she yelled. I could almost HEAR the smirk in her voice.

"Stop that!" Dad yelled.

"No!" Summer retorted. Soon, I heard the water turn off. About 5 minutes later, she got out. I put those plastic things on my casts and got in the shower.

In the middle of my shower I heard the door open and not too long after I heard the curtain open and there was a fully clothed body in there with me.

"Japper!" the voice yelled.

I lunged for a towel and wrapped it around my waist and turned around to find Allie. Allie Shapiro. If that is her last name...

"Um... Allie, I'm kind of... Showering." I kept my facial expression blank.

I walked out the bathroom door and saw Marlie. "Um, I was in the middle of a shower and she... She jumped in..."

"Allison Nevaeh Shapiro! You do not do that again, do you hear me?" Marlie scolded.

"Yes, mommy."

(A/N: You can thank AppleFlame12 for that scene, guys. LOL)

I went back in there and locked the door that time. I put on my clothes, but didn't bother to brush my hair.

"Jasper, brush your hair," Dad sighed.

"But I don't want to."

"Do it or we're cutting it," he warned.

"NO!" I yelled, running back into the bathroom, brushing my hair.

"Ha, we're getting it cut today anyway," Dad yelled. I bit my lip to keep from cursing.

"I don't want to get it cut." I crossed my arms.

"You're getting it cut." he decided.

"Nooooo!" I whined.

"Beck, you never used to cut your hair either. Give the kid a break." Mom argued.

"Do you REALLY want girls all over him because of his amazingly long hair?" I saw mom's expression waver.

"You're getting your hair cut," she announced. I groaned.

"No arguing."

"One question. How short do I have to cut it?" I asked.

"I don't care, as long as you cut it." Mom waved me off.

Dad showed up behind me. He had something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, turning around to face him. He smiled evilly and pulled out a razor thing.

"No," I exclaimed, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes, little boy, now stand still."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I tried to run away, but he caught me. He started to shave my head.

"No... Why? My beautiful hair is GONE!"

"Relax, Jasper, it's still there, I just trimmed it."

"But now it's all short. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Aw, you look so cute." Marlie smiled at me.

I glared at her. "No. I just hope it grows a little before school."

"Relax, buddy," Mom said, ruffling my extremely short hair.

"My hair isn't even messable now," I muttered, walking away.

"Sorry. I just don't want all those damn teenage girls at your feet." she smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"I wike your haiwcut, Japper!" Allie smiled at me.

I smiled a little at her and Marlie was bouncing her up and down on her lap. "Marlie, who is her father?" I whispered to her.

Marlie widened her eyes and looked down at innocent little Allie. "I'll tell you later..."

And with that, she got up and left with Allie trailing behind her.

"Nice going, Jasper." Summer smacked my face. I tackled her to the ground.

"Stop with the slapping!" I yelled. We were hitting each other for a good five minutes when Mom and Dad finally pulled us apart.

"You two are acting like five year olds!" Dad yelled.

"It's not my fault!" we yelled at the same time.

"I don't care!" Mom yelled.

"You two are living with us, so you have to live under our rules! And no, you can't park an RV in our driveway and live in that!" Dad yelled again.

"I want lunch." Summer blurted.

"Why? You never eat anyway." Mom smirked.

"I'm hungry." she glared at us.

"Alright. Let's go get Cass and Trevor and whoever else and we'll go out for lunch." Dad compromised.

"Okay"

We ended up with just us, Cassia, and Trevor.

"Inside out Burger?" Cass suggested.

"Gross," Mom and I replied.

"Chinese?" Dad sighed.

"You say it like you don't know us," I said, smirked.

"Kostas is hungry for Chinese." Cass rubbed her stomach.

"You mean Reuben?" Trevor corrected.

"No. I mean Kostas." she growled.

Here we go again...

"Enough of that!" Summer and I yelled.

"Yes, can't we have one conversation without THAT?" Mom added.

"Fine, but his name is Kostas," Cass muttered.

"Reuben," he replied silently.

"SHUT UP!"

Five Pies- This was a really fun chapter. What's your favorite chapter so far?

AppleFlame12- I don't have a speech-a-roo today. So I guess this is my speech. So I guess I do have a speech. Hm...


	12. Welcome To Hollywood Arts

Jasper's POV:

My alarm rang out, and my first reaction was to just lay back down. But then I remembered that today was my first day at Hollywood Arts.

I decided that I needed to make a good impression with some of my peers that I barely know, I mean I might as well make myself presentable to teachers too so they don't think I'm a total slob. And you know, I gotta look good for the girls.

Lucky me, my hair has grown back and I don't look that ridiculous. Well, I still do, just not as bad. I grabbed my crutches and crutched my way over to the bathroom, taking a shower.

When I got out, Summer was sitting by the staircase. "Hey, go get dressed, and I'll piggy-back you down there." I nodded, going back to my room.

I put on a black long sleeve shirt, dark ripped jeans, one of my awesome black converse, and a black sandal to cover my cast-ified leg.

Summer put me on her back and carried me down to the kitchen, where Cass was making herself toast. "Cass, make me some?" I asked with a pleading smile.

"Dude, I'm pregnant. I'm not doing things for other people." she snorted.

"You're mean." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, and I've also got a fetus in my womb." she retorted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME SO MANY QUESTIONS! IM NOT A PSYCHIATRIST! My gosh..." she plopped down and ate her toast.

"Summy, set me down and I'll make us toast," I offered.

"Nah, I'll do it, I'm not lazy like Sister Dearest," she said, smirking. She put me down and I sat in a chair, waiting for my breakfast. She tossed me two pieces of toast and the jar of peanut butter. I smirked, remembering vaguely of something that happened about ten years ago to my cousin with peanut butter.

Mom came stomping down the stairs. "Jas you taking the bus, or you want a ride?" she asked.

"With you? Looking like that? JASPER SAY NO!" Summy smirked.

"I'm dropping him off. Gosh Summer." mom threw a piece of peanut butter toast at her face.

I got up and crutched to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hurry up, Jasper, we gotta go!" Mom yelled.

I spit and rinsed with water and brought myself out back to the kitchen. "Relax, relax, I'm coming!" She clapped her hands together.

"Let's go! Got your bag? Supplies and everything?" I nodded.

"Mom, I packed last night, calm down," I reassured her.

"Okay, okay, get in the car, I'll be there in a minute." . About five minutes later, Mom came out.

I crutched out to mom's car and smiled. First day at a new school. New friends. New teachers. New reputation.

I love it.

Mom got in and started it. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait!" She rubbed my shoulder and began driving off to the school.

About ten minutes later, she pulled in. She kissed my cheek as I got out.

"Bye, Mom!" I called out as crutched my way into the new environment.

As I walked into the building I call school, I noticed that my licker number was on my schedule. I found my locker quickly (AN: He got Jade's locker) and began shoving stuff into it. I'll have to decorate it later today.

As I turned around, I noticed a kid next to me, frantically trying to open his locker. He didn't seem to notice me, so I decided I'd give him a scare. I crutched silently behind him.

"HEY, YOU!" I yelled. He jumped, like, 10 feet into the air. Not really, though.

"Aah!" he yelled.

"Relax, man, I was just messing with you. Having trouble there? What's your combo, I'll open it."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. What's your locker combo?"

"T-thirty seven, two, eighteen," he mumbled. I nodded, turning the lock.

"There you go. Jasper. You?"

"C-Carlos.. Carlos Gomez.."

"Why so jittery? I'm not gonna hurt you.. Probably..."

"I don't know. You're just kind of.. Creepy-ish I guess." he smiled a little.

"It runs in the family." I nodded at him and he laughed. "So what's your first class?" I asked him.

"Improv..." he silently said.

"Me too. Let's go." I turned around and wasn't really looking where I was going, and bumped right into a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry!" I looked down at her, apparently I'm big enough to push Someone to the floor.

"Watch where you're going next time, Jank Hole. Or I just might have to beat you up." she replied bluntly.

Great, two minutes into school and I already have an enemy. Then I noticed the coffee all over her shirt. I smirked.

"What's so funny, fudge face?" she yelled, getting up.

"Nothing, this is just how my parents met. Look, I'll get you more coffee, if you want," I offered.

"Not from _you_," she scoffed.

"Whatever," I answered, walking to class. Carlos followed quickly.

I walked into the classroom with Carlos at my side and sat down next to a boy with brown eyes and shaggy blond hair. He looked sickly pale. "Hey, dude. You alright?" I asked him.

"Im f-fine." he answers, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Jasper." I smiled.

"B-Brayden." I nodded.

"Hello, mine turtles!" Our supposed teacher yells.

"Hello!" we echoed.

"BOOM!" I shouted. Everyone laughed. (A/N: Same as the Hi, Archie contest, whoever gets the reference FIRST in a review, they get.. Something.)

"I am Mr. Luther, but, please, call me Mr. Luther." Another laugh from the rest of the class.

"Let's cut to the chase, who knows what improv is?"

"Acting without a script," I answered.

"Right! And your name is... "

"Jasper Oliver." I heard a lot of gasps in the room.

"The kid who got smoked by those cars?" I heard one ask.

"OMG! Are you like, totally Beck Oliver's son?" a girl asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "The car thing wasn't all too fun. But, Beck Oliver is my dad."

"You're also the kid who spilled coffee on me." I heard a girl snarl. I turned my head to see that girl I met earlier.

"Mm.. Coffee sounds good right now." Mr. Luther tapped his chin. "I'll be right back." and with that, my teacher hopped out the window. I got swarmed by other teenagers.

"Can you get me his autograph?" I heard most of them say. I got out my scissors.

"NO!" I shouted, throwing them at a wall. They shut up and sat down.

"Leave me alone!" I added, sitting back down next to Carlos.

They all gave me dirty looks and Brayden looked sort of scared. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "Uh, dude, are you alright? You don't look too good." I looked at him.

"Stop worrying about me so much, I'm truly okay. Just nervous, that's all." he said reassuringly.

Mr. Luther came back in from the heating duct with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Alright. Since Jasper Oliver already knows what improv is, I want him to come to the stage."

"Kay." I crutched my way to the stage and stood there.

"Now, pick three partners." he instructed.

"Carlos... Brayden... And you." I pointed to them as I said their names.

"What's your name?" Mr. Luther asked the last person I pointed to.

"Blakely."

"Okay, Blakely. Give us a setting!" he yelled.

"Inside Out Burger!" yelled a girl from the back.

"Okay, Jasper, start the scene." I nodded, thinking for a moment, when I got thumped in the back of my head.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" I yelled, turning around to Blakely.

"Do what?"

"You thumped me!"

"Yeah, why'd you thump him? You got a thumping problem or something?" Carlos jumped in.

"Maybe I want you to move." Blakely suggested.

I'm pretty sure we're playing out a scene right now?

"I WANT MY BURGER!" Brayden yelled.

Yup, definitely a scene.

"Maybe I don't want to move." I planted my crutches on the ground and glared at Blakely.

"Come on, dude. Let's go some place where these people aren't suckish jerks." Blakely latched onto Carlos' arm and dragged him off the stage. He smirked and nodded.

'oh yeah' he mouthed, as Blakely dragged him to his seat. He gave her the "call me" sign and she flipped him off and sat down. I crutched down there and made him come back up.

When Blakely tried to come back up, I pointed to an invisible sign and said, "Sorry, no _dogs_ allowed." She charged up there and tackled me to the ground.

"Call me DOG one more time," she warned.

"Dog."

"That's it, you want me to add onto those-" Mr. Luther cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's enough for today," he announced, taking her off of me.

He calmly sat her down in her seat and he helped me up and got me to my seat.

"Can someone give a synopsis of that scene?" he asked the class. A girl quickly raised her hand. "Yes, Om Nom?"

"I'm lost. What just happened?" she laughed.

Everyone else agreed with her and Blakely and I continued glaring at one another.

"Alright! Everyone is a vegetarian zombie that's starving! Go!"

"Eeeeerrrrrrrrggghhhhh... Soooo ..." Om Nom started. We all joined in, and then the bell rang.

Sorry it's so short! (Well, shorter than usual,) but AppleFlame12 and I wanted to get one for today. Enjoy!


	13. Coneing Catastrophe

Sorry, this chapter is last minute and it's written only by me, (Five Pies,) because AppleFlame12 wasn't on AT ALL today. I would have written this EARLIER today, the 27th, but I forgot to.

Jade's POV

"Mom! I'm home! And I'm with my friend!" I heard Jasper call.

"Friend? What friend?"

"Carlos, you don't know him!"

"I do now," I said, walking into the room. There stood before me a small Latino. He looked intimidated by me. Ha, I'm gonna have some fun with this.

"Um, h-h-hello, Mrs. Oliver," he stuttered.

I looked into his eyes with an intense stare, and he started shaking.

"Mom! Cut it out! Can you just help me up to my room?" he asked, sighing. I stuck my tongue out at him and threw him over my shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him.

"Come on, Carlos!" Jasper called out and motioned for him to follow. Carlos quickly followed behind. I set Jasper down and handed him his crutches, then let the boys do whatever as I walked back downstairs.

"Hey, Mom," Cassia greeted me.

"Hi."

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Peachy," I sarcastically muttered.

"Ooh! In speaking of peaches, can you get me some?"

"I can," I replied, nodding. I sat down on the couch.

"I thought you said you would get me some peaches.." She looked at me confused.

"No, I said I _could_, but I won't." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Mrs. Mom, _may _you get me some peaches?" I patted her head as I stood up.

"Better. And no. Bye!" I walked upstairs to Jasper's room. They were playing a Tristan Crow video game by the sound of it. (A/N: Tony Hawk is Tristan Crow in the DanWarp world. Unofficially, yes, but I like creating parodies.)

I opened the door. "Hey, Jasper, Carlos, we're going out to dinner later. Have it saved by six o'clock or you are loosing your progress."

"Kay, Mom." I walked back out into the hall and looked around for a second, thinking of what to do next.

(A/N: I found that a 4 month old fetus CAN do some stuff, but it's kind of hard to feel it, but let's say Cass is sensitive.)

"Mom! Dad! Kostas kicked! I KNOW I felt it! It was small, but he kicked!"

"Reuben!" I heard Trevor shout.

"Oh, shut up! We're naming him Kostas!"

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!"

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!"

"SHUT UP!" Jasper, Beck and I shouted. Sounds like Jasper and Carlos could hear the bickering, too.

"You sure you felt him kick?" Trevor asked more calm. Cassia grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Don't. Doubt. Me!" she yelled. I let out a small laugh, as I said the same thing to Beck the first time I felt Cass kick.

"Okay, okay, lemme fell it," Trevor whispered. Cass smiled and Trevor sat down next to her and he put his hand on her stomach.

He smiled as he said, "well, whadd'ya know. She was right!"

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"Kostas kicked!" Cass squealed.

"Reuben.."

"Kostas!"

Not again..

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!"

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!"

"Reu-" Summer slapped him.

"You guys just SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yelled in there faces.

"Fine, fine, but his name is going to be Kostas," she muttered.

"Reuben!"

"Kostas!" We made them go to the basement.

A couple of hours later, I went upstairs to see if they have saved yet. They hadn't.

I walked over to the system and shut it off, then turned off the TV.

"Meh, it was just classic mode. Wasn't gonna save anyway," Jasper said, grabbing his crutches. I helped him downstairs and Carlos walked after us.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Well, why don't we go to Willow's," I cringed, then Beck started talking again, "you can get salad there, Jade." I nodded.

"Willow's it is."

"Carlos, why don't you ever talk?" I asked him.

"Well.. I dunno."

"'Well, I dunno,' isn't an answer. We'll deal with it later," I told him. We got into the car and drove to the Willow's nearby.

"Eek! It's Beck Oliver!" we heard people shout. I groaned, slapping my forehead. We really need to get some sort of a body guard, this really is annoying.

Jasper, Carlos, and I ordered our food as Beck dealt with his stalkers.. Uh, I mean fans.. No, I mean stalkers.

"Mom, can Carlos and I get some ice cream?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, whatever." I saw him smirk as I handed him five bucks. I saw Carlos had a video camera in his hand. I knew what they were gonna do. My son DID learn from the best troller around. Me, of course.

I saw Carlos film from behind a plant. Sure enough, as Jasper got to the cones, he grabbed them from the top. Cone-ing, as it's called, is so fun to do and watch. The lady at the counter had the funniest reaction to it. Jasper and Carlos walked back to our table.

"Nice work," I told them.

"Thanks," they responded. Jasper was smirking and Carlos had more of a sly smile. I have to teach that boy how to smirk.

"Going on Splashface tonight," Jasper added.

"I'll be sure to watch it," I told them. Soon, Beck came back.

"Burger?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," I said giving him the disgusting sandwich. He ate pretty quickly.

"Let's go," he announced. We got in the car and drove back.

"Jasper, is Carlos spending the night?"

"Yeah. We called his Mom right after school. His stuff is already here, so we're good." I nodded and Beck helped him upstairs. I opened the door to the basement and Cassia and Trevor were STILL fighting. Of course.

SORRY IT'S SO FREAKING SHORT! I had to write this myself, AppleFlame12 hasn't been on in FOREVER. And, yay for public trolling! I do it with my friends all the time. We have YET to do the cone-ing thing, though.


	14. Author's Note

This is just an authors note, guys. Sorry to disappoint our loyal reviewers and readers.

Five Pies- I am starting school tomorrow, (8th grade,) so updates WILL be slower, because I'm in charge of putting the chapters online. Oh, and to those anons trashing my friend AppleFlame12's story The Next Generation, I doubt you'll be reading this, but get a life, morons. I bet you guys ALL have accounts on here but are too afraid to get on them to post your extremely negative reviews. They weren't even constructive criticism! It was full-on flame that none of you read the entire thing to get the facts.


	15. A B C NO!

Jasper's POV

"Mom! My cone-ing video already has like, 1,000 views!"

"That's great." she said blankly.

I stuck my lip out. "Why aren't you proud of me?"

"Aww Mommy's little baby boy not getting attention? Sad..." Summer teased.

"I'll never do that to my baby Kostas." Cass flicked the back of mom's head.

"Ow!"

"Why are you ignoring us?" I asked.

"We're outta coffee," she muttered.

"Out of coffee?! Is Dad getting some?" She nodded.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"He's taking too damn long!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I crutched back into my room to get Carlos up, as we had to get ready for school.

"Bro!" I tried to throw a pillow at him.

"What? What?" he shouted.

"It's time for school." I laughed.

"Ughhhhh." he moaned.

"Come on! Hollywood Arts is the best school ever, and I'm sure you don't want to miss it." He sat up.

"Hate you..."

"No, you don't."

We walked -in my case, crutched- downstairs and saw my family gathered on the couch. "Dude, don't your sister's go to college or something?" he asked me.

"No. They both dropped out." I laughed which caused Cass and Summer to glare at me.

Mom just sat there, head held in her hands. "What's up with your mom?"

"She hasn't had coffee. And when mom doesn't have coffee, she's out of it."

"Oh." I nodded.

"I'm here with coffee," exclaimed my dad.

"It's about time!" Mom yelled. He handed her a cup of Skybucks and started making some other coffee.

"We'll get breakfast at school, and we can walk, in my case crutch, there, but can I have some coffee?" I asked.

"Got you one, too, Jasper. Carlos, want anything?"

"Got any water?" Dad nodded and threw him a bottle of water.

We were both already dressed, so we headed out the door.

"Bye," we called out with our drinks and bags.

We walked through the main doors of HA and over to our lockers. "So dude.. What up with that hot Blakely chick?" he asked.

"She's not hot." I crinkled up my nose.

"Uh... Yeah. She is." Carlos punched me in the shoulder. I cringed. Is he stupid? "Um... Sorry. Not that she's my type. She's more up your alley."

"Whatever, man," I replied, going to my locker. When I turned around, Blakely was behind me.

"Uh.. Can I help you? Wait, scratch that, I don't help people unless I want to. And I don't want to help you. What do you want?"

She pushed my cup towards me and the coffee spilled all over me.

"That was PAYBACK!" she yelled, walking away.

"Always running away from fights, eh? Figures."

"What are you? Canadian?" she spat, turning around.

"Actually, yes. Got a problem?"

"Yes, Canadians have stupid accents and they're too... Nice."

"Do I LOOK nice to you?! Or have a stupid accent?!"

"You're stupid acting father does. And you're his son. So yes, you do have a stupid Canadian accent." she spat.

"Oh don't pretend that you're not one of those fan girls who kiss posters of my father every night." I yelled back.

"Pfft. That's my stupid little sister Jamie." she spun around and stomped off to our improv class.

"You're sister is like two." Carlos laughed.

"So what?" Blakely yelled.

"Bye, cutie pie!" I yelled jokingly after her.

"Shut up, ass-crack!" she screeched back.

"She is sooooo into you." Carlos patted my back.

"Shut up." I crutched my way into Mr. Luther's class, sitting in a random chair. Blakely came in after me.

"Hey! That's my seat!" she yelled.

"We don't have assigned seats, moron," I replied, putting my crutches on the floor. She pulled the chair away from me and sent my sliding across the floor.

"Hey! You're-you're such a-"

"Such a what, Jasper?" she innocently asked as Mr. Luther walked in. "I'll help you up." she smiled falsely.

I almost believed her sincerity for a second.

She lifted me up by my armpits and not-so-gently set me in a different chair. She brought her nose to touch mine. "Have you learned your lesson on sitting in my chair?"

"You don't control me," I muttered.

"Whatever you say, Emo."

"Hey! I may be Goth, but I'm NOT Emo!"

"Sure, Mr. Over-Emotional. Go play with your scissors." The class snickered.

"Oh, I'll be playing with them, alright! How do you like your guts mutilated?! Cut or stabbed?!"

"Chopped, actually." she snarled and sat down.

"Oh.. And I'm the Emo one?" I laughed.

She gave me the middle finger, so I did it to her back. I turned around, waiting for Mr. Luther to get started.

He clapped his hands together, which got everyone's attention.

"Okay, students. Today, we will be doing another form of improv. Alphabet improv, to be exact. Who can tell me what that is? Jasper?"

"Right. It's like regular improv, but every sentence has to continue the Alphabet."

"Ding ding ding! In this case we will start with A, Blakely, give us an example!"

"Airplanes are stupid," she said. He pointed to Carlos.

"... Bees can't attack you on a plane." He pointed to Om Nom.

"Can you prove that?"

He pointed back to me. "Don't doubt Carlos!"

Om Nom cracked a smile. Back to Blakely. "Everyone knows bees can sting you in a plane."

Over to Carlos. "Frick, no!"

Om Nom's turn. "Gosh, such language!"

Me. "Heck to the naw! Time out for Carlos!"

"Idiots." Blakely snickered.

"Just joking around! Don't get your thong in a twist!" Om Nom snapped.

"Hey! It was my turn!" Carlos yelled.

"EEEEH! Carlos, you're out!" Luther yelled.

"But it was my turn!"

"Who cares?" Mr. Luther said, "Jasper, continue with K!"

"Kinda have to agree with Om Nom," I said.

"Loser," Blakely replied.

"Mean! You are mean, Blakely!" Om Nom yelled.

"No way. Blakely? Mean? Psh, yeah, right," I said sarcastically.

"Oh," Blakely replied in a tone that sounded a LOT of my mother. Wholly chizz.

"Please stop fighting, you two!" Om Nom sounded hectic.

"Quit telling us what to do!" I yelled.

"ROAR!" Om Nom yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Blakely screeched at her.

"... TOMBSTONES ARE NOT GOOD!" I yelled.

"Ursula eats people." Om Nom shouted.

"Verizon Wireless sucks monkey chizz." Blakely snapped.

"What about F Mobile? That one sucks, too!" I yelled.

"Xavier is a stupid name, and if you have that name, I hate you!" Blakely said again.

"YoYo is the name of my dog!" Om Nom yelled.

"ZEBRAS CONFUSE MY FATHER'S BUMBLEBERRY BUSH!" I yelled.

"What?" Om Nom and Blakely asked at the same time. I won!

"EEEH! Om Nom and Blakely, you're out! We have our first alphabetical improv winner of the year, Jasper McOliver!" Luther pointed to me.

"It's just Oliver, Mr. Luther." I laughed.

"But-but that's not fair! Jasper has acting in his blood." Om Nom made a funny pouting face and ended up giggling.

"And he's a stupid Canadian guy." Blakely spat.

"Shut up about my nationality!" I yelled.

"You can't control me," she mocked.

"Nyehh!"

"Nyehh!" The bell rang, signaling the next period.

About two classes later, it was time for lunch. I crutched out to the Asphalt cafe with my vegetable burrito with Carlos, who had a taco.

Om Nom walked over to us and smiled. "i-I have no where else to sit. Can I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Why don't you have anywhere else to sit?" I asked her, as Carlos patted the bench next to him.

"Oh, well.. I'm basically the Fred Figglehorn, except I'm a girl and I don't really have a squeaky voice. At least I don't think I do... Did you know you hear your own voice differently than everyone else hears it?"

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah! I read it on !" she shouted excitedly, taking a bite into her salad.

Blakely approached us. "I'm sitting with you losers." she stated bluntly.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because no one freaking likes me and I don't want to sit at a table by myself." she replied.

"Whatever." I replied and Carlos nodded and puckered his lips at her when she sat down next to him.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Dirt Monkey." she smirked.

"What's with you and monkeys? Not that monkeys are bad! I love monkeys! They are so cute and-"

"Jeez girl. You sure can yap. Can shut up for a second?" Blakely glared at Om Nom, who slumped slightly in her seat.

"Sorry." Om Nom poked around at her salad, looked up at Blakely and scampered away to find a garbage can. I turned to glare at Blakely. "Do you see what you do to people?" I shouted.

"Yeah. She deserves it. She's annoying as hell." Blakely pursed her lips.

"She is not annoying. She's really sweet." I defended.

Carlos didn't even say a word. He just kept on staring at Blakely.

"I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to date her. You're both annoying so you must be a match made in heaven." she snorted.

"I bet you'd be jealous," I said, smirking.

"Of you an Om Nom? Whatever. I'm leaving you losers." She got up. Carlos extended his leg, and when she started walking, she tripped and fell into her food.

"YOU LITTLE-" a teacher walked by and glared at Blakely, who was face-down in her salad.

"You little... You going to finish that sentence?" I asked. She got up and stomped away. I smirked, turning around to be with my friends.

Five Pies- Thanks for everyone's 'good luck in 8th grade' wishes! I LOVE it! I hope you like the chapter. The best part is is that WE know what happens, we've written future chappies! Review!

AppleFlame12- Oh hey! I think I may change my name. Cuz it has FLAME in it. And I have been FLAMED by three annoying anons I want to kick in the face. So yeah, JUST THOUGHT I'D LET CHA KNOW.  
-Desmond The MoonBear (who else loves that video?)


	16. The Way You Make Me Feel x Paranoid x

Jasper's POV:

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I have a little bit of math homework. Just the teacher testing us on the basics and stuff we've learned. Or she supposed that we learned.

I got to know Om Nom really well. I have to admit, she is pretty cute. Her actions, of course, are adorable. It makes me sick that she makes me feel kinder and sweet, but something about her just makes me want to giggle like I did when I was a kid and my Mom was 'playing' Goose with me. I hate to say it, but I think I like her. _Like _like her. The lovey-dovey like her. Ugh! I sound like Cassia, and right now she's a hormonal FREAK! Ha, Accidentally in Love, much? My mom's not gonna like this..

When I walked through the door everyone smiled at me. I waved. Dad smiled at me. "How was school?"

"Good. I made another friend." I smiled.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Mom asked.

"It's a girl, actually." that made her cautiously raise her eyebrows.

"Relax, Mom.. We're just.. Friends.." I hope she didn't notice my blush. I saw Dad smirk, he did. Mom shrugged and walked away. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and led me outside.

"Let's talk, buddy," he whispered.

"Noooo." I whined.

"Yeeeeees." he mocked.

"Where are my sisters? Can't I just go and-"

"You know they're probably eavesdropping." he chuckled.

"Ughhhhh. Fine."

"So," he said, sitting down on the hood of his car in our driveway. He patted the spot next to him. I crutched over there and he helped me up, setting me down next to him. You get the idea, you stalkers of my inner thoughts. Yeah, I know about you.

"What's her name?" I took a deep breath, my blush getting darker.

"Omelette.." He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he laughed.

"That's her name. I like it.."

"You like her name and you like her, huh?"

"I think I like her. And she's... Interesting." I smirked to myself.

"Interesting?" he asked.

"She's carefree, funny, and she's not afraid to be herself. I like people like that."

"Mhm." he nodded.

"Kinda reminds me of Aunt Cat," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I nodded.

Mom came out. "What're you two talking about?" We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing much.. Guy stuff." I nodded quickly. Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then.. I'll be inside.." She walked back in.

"Do not tell mom about this!" I whisper-shouted.

"About what? That you like a girl with the name of a traditional breakfast food?" he smirked.

"Exactly." I laughed.

"Alright, I won't tell her." he patted my back gently. "...Yet."

"Never!" I shouted. Yeah, extremely loud accidentally, too... Mom came out again.

"What's with the freaking yelling?!"

"He, uh.. Uh.. Uh.." Mom rolled her eyes. She's on my case, I know it..

"Shut your mouth before a fly comes in," she muttered. Dad pushed my jaw shut.

"And you're worried I was going to tell her." he whispered.

"Yeah. I still am. Please, please don't."

"I won't."

"STOP WHISPERING!" Mom shouted. I forgot she was there.

"Okay, okay, fine," we said at the same time. She's on to me! I know it!

We went back into the house.

She's onto me. She's watching my every crippled move. I swear.

Cassia, Trevor, and Summer were looking through cupboards looking for something to eat. Summer was even in one of the cupboards. I cant see her. I just know this because she just through pancake mix out and it landed at my feet.

"WEEEE HAVE NOTHING TO EEEEEAT!" her muffled voice whined.

"Look in the freezer, smart one," I said. We have pizza rolls in there.

She did, then said, "YAY!" She got them out and you know, cooked them. I dunno... Stalkers.. Is this Sinjin?! GO AWAY, VAN CLEEF! AAAAAH!

She pulled them out of the microwave and set them in front of her. She grabbed one and popped it right in her mouth. "AAAAAH! IT'S HOOOOOOT!"

"You're stupid." I laughed as she spit it out onto the table.

"Butt munch," she said, giving me the finger. I stuck my tongue out at her and crutched back outside to go sit on the ground and pick at the grass. Trevor came out and sat down next to me.

"Hey."

"What?" I said, very Jade-like.

"Jeez, calm down, kid," he said, laughing.

"Sorry." I snapped.

"You and your sisters are sooo your mother." he laughed.

"I hear you like a girl." he smiled.

"Who? What? Nooooo..." I am the worst liar.

"I know you're fibbing. You're blushing, Jas." I sighed.

"How did you feel when you first met my sister?" I asked, looking up.

"Baffled by how much I was in love with her. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Omelette.. Yeah, I know, weird name.. But, it suits her.."

"She's an egg?" I could nearly taste the sarcasm.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "Hmm... Does she have a... Less ridiculous nickname?"

"She goes by Om Nom." I said.

"...BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stooooop."

"Alright, alright. Does she know you exist?"

"Yes! We're friends!"

"C-H-I-L-L!"

"NO!" I said, using my crutches to get up. I crutched my way back into the house.

"Dude! Wait!"

"What, Trevor With-Two-Ignorant-Middle-Names?" I snapped.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well you missed that window of opportunity." I walked inside.

"Mom? Take me upstairs?"

"I'm not doing it because you told me to, I'm doing it because I want to," she replied, grabbing me. She set me at the top of the stairs and went back down. I went to my room and closed the door, locking it.

Now without any further interruptions, I would like to take a nap.

I fell asleep quickly and a few hours later, I woke up in my closet. Wait... This isn't my closet. It's mom and Dad's...

Have I been sleepwalking... Or sleepcrutching?

The door opened and my mom came in.

"Hello, little boy," she muttered.

"Uh? Is there a reason I'm here?"

"Oh, no reason.. Well, actually, there is a reason. I know what you're worrying about, little boy.. And I'm not happy about it.."

I TOLD YOU STALKERS THAT SHE WAS ONTO ME!

"Oh? What's that?" I asked innocently.

"You like a-"

"RAINBOW PANCAKE EATING UNICORN!" I burst out.

"Don't try to change the subj-"

Hmm... Let's see if this works on her.. "ZEBRAS CONFUSE MY FATHER'S BUMBLEBERRY BUSH!"

"They sure do." she said with a completely straight face.

Dang flabbit!

"You're in looooooooooooove." She dragged out the love.

"Well, I don't know if it's love," I muttered.

"Ah HA! You ARE in love!"

"Mom!" I yelled.

"I'm turning 15 in less than a month. I want to see where this goes.. Will you please let me see if this relationship works?" I looked up with my puppy dog eyes that match hers.

"Hmm... Let me think about it... No." she replied.

"MOM! PLEASE!" I begged.

"No." she crossed her arms.

I guess I'm going to have a secret relationship. Wait a minute. I'm in... I'm in a closet!

"M-m-m-mom! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I started breathing heavily and I broke out into a cold sweat. I scrambled to crawl out of there, but she stopped me.

"Promise you won't date her," she growled.

"P-p-p-p-p-promise! LET ME OUT P-PLEASE!" She moved out of the way.

"Okay. Go back to bed, baby boy." she kissed my forehead.

"Gladly." I glared at her.

"Don't glare at me, young man." she snapped. I didn't respond as I crutched to my room, retiring to bed.

I woke up with my Mom's arms around me. She could never resist sleeping next to me. I am her favorite, after all!

"Good morning!" I yelled in her ear.

"Ah! JASPER ELLIOT OLIVER!" she sprung up and I laughed.

"Yes, mother dear?" She growled at me.

"Get in the shower, get dressed, do whatever you gotta do," she muttered. I nodded, crutching myself to the bathroom. After my shower and everything, Summer gave me a piggy-back ride downstairs. Cassia and Trevor were, you guessed it, fighting.

"Kostas, damn it! His name is going to be Kostas Harley Patterson!"

"Reuben Harley Patterson!"

"Ooh, how about this? Kostas Harley OLIVER?!"

"Oh, so now he's not even getting my last name?" Trevor retorted.

"Name him Reuben and you're off the birth certificate." Cassia snapped.

"You wouldn't dare." he challenged.

"Pfft. Yeah, I would. So his name is going to be Kostas."

"Why do you get to name him?"

"Because I'm growing him!"

"I made him!"

"SO DID I! SEX IS KIND OF A TWO-PERSON ACTIVITY!"

"God, just SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Summer and I yelled.

"Fine! But his name is Kostas!" Cass yelled, walking upstairs.

Trevor followed her, saying, "Reuben!"

I love these guys.

Five Pies To The Face- Ooooh! Jassy likes Om Nom! And his fear of closets come up. Oh, Jade.. We savor your bitterness like a rancid cream sauce...

AppleFlame12 is not here to make a speech, as she went to bed. She's doing something really important today, that I hope she gets to put on YouTube, cause y'know, singing is awesome.


	17. Reminiscing 'Bout the Days of Old pt 1

This chapter is dedicated to my amazing co-writer, AppleFlame12. Even though I don't know her in real life, I'm so proud of her for not falling of the stage! (Only she will get this, probably xD)

We're taking a break from the main plot for the sake of Apple's tiredness. It also acts as a recap to WTCC and TNG. And other events that were never written out. But they happened. Y'all get the point.

Jade's POV

I feel so old. I'm reminiscing about the times when my kids were young.. Now Jasper's in high school and my girls are all grown up... Hell, Cass is about to have a kid of her own.. Summer's not going anywhere soon, though.. We can be sure of that. I went to my closet where I secretly keep the picture books of my life. I grabbed them from the top shelf and locked myself in the bathroom, looking thru them.

The first book I picked up was of Beck and I's first year together as a married couple... Also the year I was pregnant with Cassia..

_**Page 1 Memories**_

"Do you, Beckett Oliver, take Jadelynn West to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Beck looked into my eyes as he grinned. He grabbed my hands.

"I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else. I do." I smiled.

"And do you, Jade-" I cut him off.

"Yes, I do, just shut up!" I yelled as Beck and I kissed.

X Memories X

I turned the page to our honeymoon. Normal couples would go to places like Hawaii or Florida, but we decided that our perfect honeymoon would be just being together. There were only two pictures on the page, but they were large print.

X Memories X

The next two pages were FILLED with the opening of my Scissor Museum.

_**Pages 3 and 4 Memories**_

"Jadey! I'm so proud of you! I knew you would run something to do with scissors one day," exclaimed my ditzy yet loveable best friend, Cat.

"I know! Guess which scissors I'm using to open this joint?"

"What?"

"The scissors you got me for Christmas that year!" She jumped up and down happily.

"Ready, Mrs. Oliver?" one photographer asked. I nodded, getting next to the black rope in front of the door. Cat and Beck got next to me and the guy who passed the deed to let me open the place got on the other side. When I cut the rope, a bunch of flashes started going off.

X Memories X

The rest of the book had everything to do with Cassia. The first thing I gazed upon was the pregnancy test that started it all.

_**The Rest of the Book Memories**_

I was feeling kind of ill lately.. I felt nauseous at random moments, I started having mood swings, I was even craving random foods.. Could it be? I drove quickly to the drug store to pick up something that I dreaded and so desperately wanted at the same time.. A pregnancy test.

When I got home, I immediately went to the bathroom. I followed all the stupid instructions and set the timer for two minutes.

When it beeped, I nearly flew ten feet into the air because I was so jittery. I gazed down at it. Sure enough, there it was. Positive. I was pregnant. I heard the front door swing open.

"Jade, I'm back from the store! Where are you?" I quickly put the pregnancy test in my back pocket.

"I'll be right there," I replied, walking out to the living room. He put the grocery crap down and hugged me. I smirked when he put his hands on my ass, because I knew he would feel the test. He got a weird look on his face.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling it out.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I stepped back as he read it. I loved his face.

"You're.. Pregnant?" I nodded, smiling softly. He grinned wide. Like Cheshire.

"You're pregnant! We're gonna be parents! I gotta call my parents," he murmured. He smiled again and picked me up. He spun me around.

"Whoa, getting sick," I said. He put me down and I ran to the bathroom. Parents.. I like the sound of that..

X

"You're pregnant?! Omigosh, Jadey! Now Marlie can have a buddy to play with!"

"Mind you, Marlie is going to be two years older than this kid," I reminded her. She stuck out her lower lip.

"Phooey."

X

"I'm so happy for you two!" exclaimed my mother-in-law, giving me a bear-tight hug.

"Aack! Crushing me!" She let go.

"Sorry. How many weeks along?"

"About three," I said, blushing. 3 weeks ago is when we got married.. Oops.

X

The rest of the pictures were just of sonograms. I finally got to the good stuff, when I found out Cass was gonna be a girl.

X

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, you two are going to have a girl," said the doctor. Dang. Well, I'm gonna raise her not to be girly, so we're good. Still wanted a boy, though..

"Looks like Cassia won," Beck said, smiling. We decided if it were a boy, his name would be Cameron. Cassia for girl, of course.

X

I flipped to the last page, when I had Cass.

X

"Oh God..." I said, bending over.

"Beck!" I called out.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

"Hmm, lemme think. Oh, yeah, MY FRIGGIN' WATER BROKE, DUMBASS!" He ran to me quickly.

"Get me to the car," I whispered. He nodded. I'm pretty sure he broke a couple of laws with the speed he was going..

A couple hours of screaming, punching, pushing, and other kinds of pain later, I had Cassia. She looks like ET.

X

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard pounding on the bathroom door.

"Jade?! You've been in there for over an hour! Are you okay?" I put the book in the bathroom cabinet and opened the door.

"Just fine, babe. My stomach was hurting a bit," I lied.

"Okay. I love you, babe."

"Love you too, Beck."


	18. Snakes Deserve a Stab from Jab

Jasper's POV:

In the morning, I got ready for school and I had my mom drive me to school. When I walked-um, crutched - in, I went right past my locker and over to Om Nom's. I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Jasper! What's up?" she asked as she turned around. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down.

"Well.. I was wondering if you'd like to, y'know, get some coffee after school?"

"Sure! That'll be fun!" she smiled at me.

"Alright, it's a date." I smiled.

"A date?" she asked nervously.

"I mean, like... It's a plan." I said shakily She nodded, looking down for a moment.

"Well, see you in class!" she skipped away to Improv. I crutched over to my locker and grabbed my stuff, then slumped against it, sighing. I was content. I technically had a date and Blakely was home sick from what Carlos said. The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hurried to Luther's class.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Oliver," said a strange voice. I looked up, noticing a man in a suit and tie. Must be a substitute.

Ugh. I hate substitute teachers.

"The name's Jasper." I said as I sat down in between Carlos and Om Nom.

"Alright Mr. Oliver."

"Did you NOT just hear me? My name is J-A-S-P-E-R, JASPER! Call me 'Mr. Oliver' again and I will stab your EYES out with Walter," I threatened in a low voice, pulling out my favorite purple pair of scissors. He obviously wasn't scared.

"Um, Mr. Carter, Jas is serious.." muttered Carlos.

"Mr. Oliver, would you like to spend the rest of class in the principal's office?"

I stood up with my crutches underneath my arms. "THAT'S IT!"

I flung my scissors at him, but it missed. It hit the detention slip he was holding and attached it to the wall.

"Get the slip then go the principal's office, Mr. Oliver." I looked at him.

"You're REALLY pushing my buttons today. You're lucky it didn't hit you."

I snarled and grabbed the detention slip and walked out of the classroom and down to the principal's office. YAYYY.

When I reached the principal's office, I plopped down and the secretary looked up at me. "Hello. What's your purpose?"

"The substitute teacher sent me here." I said blankly.

She waved her arm at me. "The principal will see you in a minute."

"Whatever," I replied, stabbing the arm of the chair with Walter. The principal came out shortly.

"Jasper? Come in," he boomed.

"Whoa.. You have a deep voice... Can I feel your Adam's apple?" I was completely serious.

"Excuse me? No, we're here to talk about your misbehavior in class!"

"Come on! Can't I just... Poke it really quickly?" I pleaded.

"No, Mr. Oliver!"

"That's the reason I'm even here. Can you just call me Jasper?" I groaned.

"Sure. Now let's discuss your anger issues." he smiled a little at me.

"ANGER ISSUES? I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" I snapped.

"Mr. Ol-," I glared at him, "Jasper, I'm just trying to help. Now, how many times a day do you yell at people?" I looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of my red and black plaid shirt.

"I dunno, like, ten to twelve times a day?" I murmured.

"And what angers you?" he asked me.

"People, teachers, school, homework, the word 'panties', wet doorknobs, ducks-man I hate ducks, and Blakely Quinn. Ugh. That girl..."

"Jasper, I think I know a solution to your anger iss-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"Okay.. Um... Easily triggered angry yelling. Better?"

I nodded. "What is this stupid solution?"

"Hand over your scissors." he demanded.

"No! Not Poke and Jab and Stab and Walter!" I held them all close to me.

"Jasper, it's for the best." he patted my shoulders.

He held out his hands and looked at me expectantly. "Promise I get them back?"

"After you spend a month in the guidance counselor's office with an Anger Management class."

"But I don't have anger issues!"

"I'm going because I want to, not because you told me to," I said, using one of my mother's many famous lines. I grabbed my bag and crutched out of the office and into the guidance counselor's office. One of Lane's relatives is the counselor, I don't care who. I opened the door, and she spun around.

"Hello!" she said in a high squeaky voice. Looks like someone is getting a reserved spot on my hate-list..

"Hello." I growled.

"What's your name, Cutie Patootie?" she pinched my cheeks.

I pushed her hands away from me. "Jasper Oliver."

"Well, Mr. Oliver..."

"Does anyone understand that I have a first name?" I snapped.

"Okay, Jasper. Now, why are you visiting my office?" she asked.

"Apparently, I have _anger issues_," I told her, using air quotes when I said anger issues.

"And why would that be?" I shrugged.

"They say I'm violent."

"Well, are you?"

"I dunno, ask my little friend!" I reached into my pocket for Stab, but I forgot he was taken away from me.

"Damn it! I don't have anger issues! That stupid man took away my awesome scissors named Stab and Poke and Jab and Walter! This is so fucking messed UP!" I cursed.

She looked taken aback at my strong vocabulary. "Let's have a seat, Mr. Oli- Jasper." she patted the red couch and she walked over to the wicker chair hanging from the ceiling. (AN: I am soooo doing that when I'm older! -AF12)

"Whatever." I grumbled, taking a seat on the memory foam couch.

"Okay," she said, pulling out a clipboard and a pen.

"What was the time when you couldn't have been angrier?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand the stupid question.

"The time when you were the most angry. Like, a time in your childhood when someone made your blood boil with anger, perhaps." I closed my eyes, imagining back into my long-forgotten childhood.

I started shaking angrily. "Lady, it is none of your business!" I was now remembering one of the worst things that has ever happened to me.

"Jasper, you can trust me." she said softly, stroking my hair.

"No! Summer says you just want to get into my head!" I yelled.

"Jasper, I'm not. You can tell me whatever. It can really help you get these things off your chest."

I bit my lip. "O-okay. I'll tell you..."

"I-I'm afraid of closets, b-but nobody except Summer and Cassia know the real reason. I lied about it to the doctor.. I said it was because they're creepy, but that's not true.." I took a deep breathe, ready to spill one of my deepest and darkest secrets that made me want to burst in a fiery passion of anger at just one thought.

X FLASHBACK X

"_Get up!" screamed the horrible man I have to call Grandpa._

"_B-but I don't wanna! Mommy said not to listen to old rags like _you_," my five year old self spat._

_"I think you may want to listen to me, I carry a gun." he snapped. I could smell alcohol in his breath, and I shivered. Mommy and Daddy never drink around me. At least not that much._

I whimpered. "Mommy!" I whined.

"Shut up!" Gramps smacked me across the face. "Mommy isn't going to save you now." he shoved me into a dark closet and shut the door.

_I heard a slithering sound come from behind me. Then, a hiss, with sounded very much like a cat. I hate cats._

"_Go away, you stupid cat!" But, it wasn't a cat. In the dimly lit room, I saw something Momma told me to stay away from, but she didn't give me a reason._

"_Snake?" I murmured to myself. I got closer to it, rubbing it softly. It was entertaining, until it leaned over and bit me._

"_Ow! Stupid snake!" I stomped on it's neck, killing it. About twenty minutes later, I felt my throat tighten a little bit._

_"Die, bitch." he opened the door and peeked in at me with a smirk on his face. Then he shut the door and I heard the door re-lock. I began pounding and pounding on the door._

"_Let me out, please," I tried to yell, but it only came out to be a hoarse whisper. My vision started to fade right as the door opened. The last thing I saw was Summer._

X FLASHBACK OVER X

I opened my eyes, realizing I was in a cold sweat and my hands were balled into a fist.

"Jasper, honey... I don't believe you have anger issues." she patted me on the shoulder.

"Y-You don't?" I asked.

"No. I think you have a trusting issue. You don't trust anyone except those who are close to you. Who are..."

"Mom, Dad, Cassia and Summer." I finished.

"Right. You only trust them. And I'm sure at one point, you trusted your awful grandfather as well."

"Y-you KNEW him?! And, no, never trusted the man." She nodded, looking upset.

"How did you know him?"

"Story for another day," she whispered.

"Go back to class, honey. Be here tomorrow and we'll talk some more, okay?" I nodded and went back to class.

Five Pies- This was a sad chapter to write. Gimme your thoughts on it.

AppleFlame12- I have a loose tooth, and guys? IT'S FREAKING KILLING ME! Sorry I haven't been here for... Has it been two chapters? I think it has. I was in a play. So that's why I haven't been here. Okay byeeeee! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm gonna go water my ficus...  
-Meeeeee!


	19. There's a Snake in my Boot

Jasper's POV

Ughhhh I can not believe I gave into that guidance counselor. Did she ever even.. SHE NEVER TOLD ME HER NAME! That lady is so glad I don't have my freaking scissors.

ANYWAYSSSSS...

The rest of the day went... Actually, I don't remember how the rest of the day went. I fell asleep in every class basically. All I know is I have algebra homework.

Whoopty freaking doo.

So now I'm sitting at home watching pointless cartoons. Ugh.

About a couple minutes later, I heard faint yelling from upstairs. I recognized the voices to be Mom and Dad. Then I heard Summer and Cassia's voices. I turned off the TV, deciding that listening to them fighting was much more entertaining than Peter and Herb on the Dingo channel. ANYTHING is better than Peter and Herb.

I heard certain phrases like, 'how could you not tell us that,' and, 'we could have locked his ass up in jail a long time ago.' My blood ran cold and I was frozen in place.

"HE THREATENED US TOO! We couldn't tell you! He said he would... Do... Do really bad things to us if we told!" Summer sounded scared.

I heard Cassia start crying. "I hope he burns in hell."

I sat there listening to them and then everyone else came back into the living room. Cassia was crying, and Summer was biting her lip. "Jasper... We need to talk to you."

"Uh.. About?" I asked, keeping cool.

"Don't play dumb," Summer snapped. Her gazed softened.

"We, uh, got a call from the guidance counselor," Dad explained. It was like I was turned to ice.

"O-oh really?" I replied, still trying to keep my cool.

"You got in trouble with your substitute teacher and was sent into the principal's office due to 'anger issues'," Mom said, reminding me of the awful day that I was trying to get locked into my past.

"I know what happened, don't need to remind me," I snarled.

"And then... Nancy told us a very shocking story." mom said slowly.

Nancy. I'll have to remember that.

"Oh really? She told you the principal took away my scissies?" I asked.

"No." Cassia curled into a ball.

"Well, he did! He took Stab, and Poke, and Jab, and Walter, he just STOLE them from me! I don't have anger issues!" I yelled, curling up much like Cassia did, except I bowed my head between my knees and just started shaking. I will not cry.. I will not cry. Jasper doesn't cry... But now he's crying.. Stop thinking in third person, mind! I was shaking and bawling. I don't cry. I bawl.

I sat there, sobbing and eventually hiccuping. I felt a warm pair of arms wrapping around me. I knew it was Mom, but she didn't say anything. I didn't, either. She eventually pulled me into her lap, and we stayed there for hours. I haven't cried like that in a long time, so I guess this is all the gallons of water I've been holding in.

Cassia is holding in gallons of water too. Ha.

But I seriously feel bad for not telling mom or dad.

"Why didn't you tell us?" mom asked. I felt her breathing in my hair.

"I didn't want him to hurt Cass and Summy." I said sadly. Mom didn't reply.

She lifted me and set me back down on the couch.

"Nancy only gave us the gist of the story.. Please, baby, tell me what happened.. All the details.." And so I did.

"J-Jasper... I'm going to kill my fucking Dad." mom sighed and stood up.

"Mom! Don't! He's gonna hurt Cass and Summy!"

"I don't think he will remember Jas."

"Mom, Gramps remembers everything." I started shaking.

"Fine." she walked over to the stairs. "CASS AND SUMMER, HIDE YOURSELVES IM GOING TO KILL YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

"NOOOO!" I heard Summer yell and a loud slam upstairs.

(Author's and Co-Author's Note: We decided to switch it up and use two POVS for this chapter. Enjoy!)

Jade's POV

I was fuming with anger as I drove down to my parent's house. I pulled into their driveway.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The maid, who was the only one who cared for me when I was young, opened the door.

"Jade! So nice to see you! Come in, come in. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. My rat of a father. Now." Gwen nodded and ran down the hall. I sat on the couch, thinking of what I was going to say.

My father came out. "Jadelynn." I stood up.

"Oh, hello." I stepped closer to him.

"I want to ask you something," I told him, getting right in his face.

"What?" he spat.

"How DARE you almost kill my child?!" I roared. I trapped him in a corner.

"You KNEW he was allergic to snakes, didn't you?" I snarled. "Didn't you?!"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," he stuttered.

"YES YOU DO ASS WIPE!" I screeched.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"When Jas was five.. You almost killed him!" I screamed.

"Well. I guess I have to go rape your daughters." he said with a completely straight face.

My mouth dropped open. So this is why they haven't said anything... "You touch any of my children... And this will be way worse next time."

And that's when I went from mad mode to full-blown ass kicking mode. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, pinning him to the floor. I'm pretty sure I broke his arm.

"Let go, bitch!" I slammed his head into the ground repeatedly.

"We will go to court for this!" I screamed, punching him in the back.

He coughed and groaned in pain. I kept punching his back over and over. Whenever he tried to speak, I slammed his head down again.

"Restraining orders will be filed!" I yelled as I kicked his chest one more time and he coughed up blood.

I think my purpose has been served. I hopped up. "See ya Gwen!" and ran out to the car.

I jumped in and drove off to an ice cream place. Might as well pick something up for everyone... I got everyone cones except Jasper. I got him an ice cream sundae because he needed it. That poor boy.. That event must have traumatized him forever.. I'm glad he finally spilled, though.

When I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, everyone bombarded me. "ICE CREAM!" Cassia snatched it from my hand.

"Girl... Chill." Summer grabbed one too. I handed Jasper his sundae and his face lit up.

"Enjoy, kid," I murmured, kissing his head.

"Hey how come he gets the sundae?" Cassia pouted.

I gave her a look and she shut up. "Be glad I actually got you and Reuben something." she glared at me. "Yeah, I'm on Team Reuben."

"Team Kostas!" Beck smirked.

"Reuben!" Jasper smirked, with hot fudge on his lips.

"You know... After I thought about it a little bit... I'm thinking we're naming him Reuben." Cassia smiled at Trevor.

"Really?" Trevor smiled back.

"No, dumbass." Cassia laughed and flicked his forehead.

He frowned and walked away. A couple minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," I muttered, walking over there. As soon as I opened it, I wished I didn't.

"Jadelyn," he said.

"What the hell?! I just beat your ass, why are you here? Go back to your grubby home!" He punched me in the nose, causing me to fall to the ground. He was the only one who could beat me in a fight. We had the same strength. The pain was awful, my nose went numb.

I heard, "Jade!" and, "Mom!" from my family.

"J-just help me up," I told them.

Trevor and Beck helped me up and I held my now bleeding nose. Trevor pushed me behind Beck and ran over to Cassia and Summer who were shaking like crazy.

"M-mommy..." Jasper whined.

I ran over to him as Beck tried to yell at my father.

"Summer, call the cops," I whispered. She nodded, grabbing the phone. About five minutes later, lucky us, the cops showed up.

"We'll take it from here, Mr. Oliver," one said.

"I'll get you all," my Dad began, "especially Jasper! You will be destroyed!" The cops pulled him out. I looked over at my son, who was trembling like a leaf.

"Beck, take him upstairs, lay with him for a while. Calm him down. I've got to call an old friend.."

Five Pies- Sadly, that won't be the last time we see Mr. West.

AppleFlame12- If any of you cared, my ficus is doing well. His name is Doug. I had coffee today. WEEEEEE! Bad call on my mom's part. REVIEW!


	20. Early Much?

We got bored going thru every day, and we were running out of ideas. It's 5 months into the future. Jasper is healed. Mr. West is locked up.

Jasper's POV:

My sister is freaking huge. Like, no joke. I wonder how big she'll be before she pops. But she's only eight months pregnant.

Right now she is upstairs. You know what I just realized? I really don't think Dad cares if the door is open or not anymore because Cassia is freaking huge.

"Jasper where are my-"

"MY WATER BROKE!" Summy was interrupted by that sentence nobody wanted to hear.

"What?!" Summer yelled.

"Do I HAVE to say it AGAIN?!" she answered back.

"No!" Summer turned to me.

"Call Mom and Dad and Trevor," she told me. I nodded, running into the kitchen. I dialed Mom's cell phone number.

"Guys, what is it? I'm with Trevor signing the house pap-" I cut her off.

"Cassia's having her baby!" I yelled. It was silent for a few moments.

"We'll be right there," she said.

"OH MY GODDDDD!" Cassia yelled.

"Hey, you are having a preemie." Summer smiled.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled back. I stood up and walked up he stairs.

Not that I want to see my sister. EW gross.

"JASPER," Cass shouted at me, "CALL THE FREAKING AMBULANCE, YOU BOZO!"

"Alright, alright, jeez.." I ran to my room and picked up my Pear Phone, dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a women asked me.

"My sister's water broke, we need an ambulance at 546 Constance Boulevard, right now!" I yelled frantically.

"Help is on the way." she replied.

"Okay." I hung up the phone. "CASSIA! HELP IS ON THEIR WAY!" I yelled.

"Um.. Okay. OH GOD! KID, STOP FREAKING MOVING!" she screeched.

"Ha! Looks like the kid is already just like you! Stubborn, won't listen to anything," Summer said, smirking. Mom, Dad, and Trevor shot into the house.

"Cassia! Where are you?!" Trevor yelled.

"UPSTAIRS, YOU MORON!" she yelled back. I heard them running up the steps.

"The ambulance is coming," I said, hearing the sirens. I heard them get closer and closer, until they were finally here.

"I'll go get them," Dad offered.

"OKAY, GO!" Cass yelled back. Dad ran downstairs and outside.

The paramedics ran in and put my sister on a stretcher. They carried her back out into the ambulance, and Trevor went into the ambulance with her.

The rest of us piled into mom's car. I looked at Summer, who just stared ahead. "They still haven't picked a name." she muttered.

"They don't have to name him for a while anyway." Dad replied.

I leaned over to Summer. "Five bucks says they go with Reuben," I murmured.

"Oh, you're on, little brother." I smirked as we shook hands.

We finally pulled into the hospital. Trevor met us in the waiting room.

"Summer, Cassia wants you in there," he told her.

"Wha-Why?" she asked.

Trevor shrugged. "Anyone else coming?" he asked.

Mom stood up and looked at me. I shook my head and she smiled. "Thought so." and left Dad and I in the waiting room.

"I'm thirsty. Want something to drink?" I asked him.

"Actually, yeah. I'm kinda hungry, too. Let's go to the hospital cafeteria." I nodded, following him there.

I settled on a Crocerade and a blueberry muffin. For hospital food, it was actually pretty good.

"I'm going back to the waiting room," I announced, going over to that... Area.

I remembered that they only took Cassia a few rooms down. So I could definitely hear her screaming.

I wonder what her baby will look like... Brown eyes or green eyes? Tan or pale? Hey, maybe he'll get lucky and get my eyes. Blue eyes run in the genes, yo.

Not much longer did I hear a baby screaming. Geez, she popped that sucker out fast.

Mom walked into the waiting room and motioned for Dad and I to come in. Wait, when did Dad get here? Hmm.. I must have been thinking really hard. "You want to see him?"

"Yeah," we said. When we got in, Trevor was getting a brace for his hand and he had an ice pack on his arm. Hehehe.

Cassia was asleep, and Summer was holding him. He was the splitting image of Cassia, until I saw his eyes. They were Trevor's green color.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name?" Trevor looked down at Cassia who had tears stained on her face. "Kostas Harley Patterson."

Okay, I have to admit. It was seriously sweet of him to pick Cassia's name. But if he didn't, he probably would never hear the end of it. My sister is pretty... Stubborn and Cassia-ish.

"He's so tiny! And why isn't he screaming his head off?" I asked.

"Maybe you got a quiet baby." mom smiled.

"Mom, you want to hold him?" Summer asked and Kostas looked over to me. It was sort of scary how big his eyes were for a baby.

I waved at him and smiled. He turned to look at Mom as he was placed in her arms. I saw Summer smirk at me. She walked towards me and held out her hand.

"Pay up, punk." I sighed and dug out the five bucks from my wallet and gave it to her.

I actually saw that mom had tears in her eyes. I didn't know Mom could cry like that. Other than when I was hurt, of course, but.. And now I'm rambling in my brain.

"Can I hold him?" I asked in a soft whisper. Mom nodded and handed him to me. He was so light. Like, if I dropped him, he would shatter into a million pieces. I heard Cassia stir. She was up.

"... My turn," she whispered hoarsely. I nodded and walked over to her, handing her Kostas.

"Trevor, you better not have named him Riger or somethi-" she snapped.

"His name is Kostas Harley Patterson." he pressed his forehead up against her's and smiled. "Cass, he looks exactly like you."

"He has your eyes." Kostas squirmed a bit and looked dead into Cassia's eyes. She smiled and started crying. "He's perfect."

"He sure is." Trevor smiled and kissed their baby's forehead.

Mom and I stole a glance.

"We're leaving," we said simultaneously. Summer and Dad followed soon after, obviously letting the couple have their time with Kostas.

"So, you signed the papers today?" I asked. Mom nodded.

"Yeah, and we're gonna help them move in tomorrow."

"Ugh, that requires work.."

"You're going, because I have to," Mom snapped. She must be tired.

"Do I have to go too?" Summer whined.

"If you're going to help me paint." Dad said.

"Whatever.." she replied.

When we got home, my Pear Phone started to ring. It was my buddy Carlos.

"Hey man," he greeted.

"Sup?"

"Why do you sound exhausted?" he asked me. We've actually been at the hospital for hours, but I fell asleep eventually.

"Cass had the kid," I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, come over? I'm bored and we need the extra help tomorrow helping them move in their new house."

"Sure, I'll let my mom know. Later, dude."

"Bye." I hung up, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Mom! Carlos is coming over!"

"Kay," I heard her yell back. A few minutes later, I heard her call again.

"He's here! Get down here!" I ran downstairs to get my best friend.

"Hey," I said.

"Yo."

"Upstairs." He nodded, and we headed up to my room.

"So how's life been these past three days?" I jokingly asked him.

"Eh. Same old, same old." he smiled.

"So have you talked to Blakely lately?" I asked him.

"Why do you care?" he gave me a skeptical look.

"She's out to get me, dude." I replied.

"You say that all the time, dude. How is she out to get you?"

"She just IS! I guarantee you, man, every time there's something disgusting in my locker, every time I'm late for class, every single time my shoe laces are tied together, every time my pants fall down on their own, she has something to do with it!"

"Okay, dude, whatever."

"You'll believe me one day, Carlos, you will." He looked at me with a stupid expression on his face.

"You're insane," he muttered, laying down on the floor.

"No. I'm not insane. You're the insane one." I laughed. "I swear dude, she will dominate. THERE'S GOING TO BE A BLAKELY QUINN APOCALYPSE!" I yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Summer snapped as she walked past my room.

"Nothing. Just trying to get my point across that Blakely Quinn is out to destroy me, everything, the world." I explained.

"Poor Carlos has to put up with you." Summer shook her head.

"Dude, if you don't believe that she's not going to dominate the world, why don't we invite her over to clarify this." Carlos smirked as he whipped out his phone.

"NO!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground, taking his phone.

"No," I repeated. I saw Summer laughing.

"Go away, Summer!"

"Too bad I already sent the text." Carlos shrugged.

"You did not." I widened my eyes.

"But I did." he laughed.

"No! Carlos! Why would you do this to me?!" I shouted.

"Cone on, dude. It's obvious she likes you." he rolled his eyes at me.

"But-but, no! She hates me! Why would Blakely Quinn of all people, like me?!" I asked.

"I don't know. Beats me." he laughed.

I slugged his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, man, what did you that for?!"

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Oh yeah. YOU INVITED OVER MY WORST ENEMY!"

"Dude, she won't do anything as kind as your way too overprotective mother is up here." he smirked.

I glared at him. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Whatever Jasper." he shook his head.

Not too long later did I hear the door open and stomping feet coming up the stairs.

"You could have knocked." I glared at the tall, thin girl with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't." she glared back and plopped down onto my bed.

"Now, why am I here?" she asked us. I crossed my arms and turned around.

"Ask Carlos," I muttered. "Because I have no clue!"

"Well then, Gomez, why am I here?"

"You didn't have to come," I yelled.

"Yeah," Carlos added.

"Why did you WANT me here?!" she yelled at us.

"I'll say it again, ask Carlos!"

"Gomez, why am I here?!"

"Why did you come?" he answered back.

"UGH!"

"Alright, alright. Chill your chizz, Blakely." Carlos laughed. "I'll tell you why you're here."

"Okay, Pretty Boy. Why am I here?" she snapped.

"To confess your love to a certain Jasper Oliver." he smiled at her.

"What are you talking about, Gomez?! How can anyone love that.. That THING?!"

"Yeah, how can anyone- Wait, what?!" I turned around to face her, arms crossed.

"People love me!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, well, who? Your _Mommy _doesn't count," she sneered.

"You wanna get slapped?!"

"Can't slap a girl, moron!"

"I won't be slapping a girl, I'll be slapping _you_!"

"MOMMY'S BOY!" she screamed.

"Brace face!" I screamed back.

"Blue eyes!"

"Brown eyes!"

"UGHHH, I hate you!" she yelled and slapped my shoulder.

"I hate you more!" I yelled back ferociously.

"JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!" Carlos yelled. Before I could react, the moron that's my best friend shoved me, and Blakely and I unintentionally kissed. And.. It wasn't bad..

Blakely pulled away about two seconds later.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" She stomped off.

As soon as I heard Blakely slam the front door, I sprung up and tackled Carlos to the floor. "Dude! What the heck was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh.. Come on. You know you and your little girlfriend enjoyed it." he pushed me off of him.

"No. Just no." I put my face in my hands.

I did not enjoy mine and Blakely Quinn's lips smashed together! Or... Or did I?


	21. Lost His Wisdom Teeth

Jade's POV

A couple days ago, Jasper's wisdom teeth started to show. He has to get them out, and I'm taking him with his friend Carlos today.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Carlos laughed at my shaking son.

"NO I WON'T!" Jasper yelled. He was shaking like a leaf.

"You'll be okay, Jas," I tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working. Soon, we pulled into the Dentist office.

Once Jasper got all set up and everything, Carlos and I left to go to the pharmacy to get his pain medication filled.

"Got the camera?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, Mrs. Oliver."

"Good."

About an hour later, Jasper was out of surgery. Carlos and I shared a smirk. Well, his was more of a sly smile, but, hey, whatever.

"Hey, Jas, wake up buddy," I said softly.

"Mm.." he muttered.

"Come on, come on, wakey wakey." His eyes fluttered open. They were sort of dazed, like he was stoned.

"Hey... I see two of you..." He started poking the air next to me. He turned over and faced Carlos. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Hey man," he mumbled. "Why are you on a.. Bumble-berry flying nose?" I snorted.

"Um.. Mrs. Oliver, I think he's..."

"I know Carlos." I laughed.

"Mommmmyyyy!" Jasper whined.

"What Jas?" I held back a laugh.

"Meoooooow." he giggled.

"Woof!" Carlos barked. Jasper got scared.

"Aah! Don't eat me," he mumbled, muffled from the tissue.

"What's in my mouth?" he asked. Just then, the nurse came over to Jasper.

"Alright, Jasper, open your mouth so I can replace the tissue." He did. When he saw the blood, he freaked out.

"Aah! Why is it bleeding? Did I hurt the tissue?" She put the gauze in.

"Alright, bite down so the blood will stop flowing," she explained.

"I am a shark. Not a mindless eatin' machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food." he recited in a British accent. (AN: First person to guess what this is from... Gets a virtual cupcake)

"Yes, Jasper. You are a shark." Carlos laughed.

"Alright, you can go home now Jasper. Just call if you need anything." the nurse smiled at us. They tried to put Jas in a wheelchair, but I just put him on my back.

When we got out to the car, I placed him in the back seat, and Carlos sat back there next to him. When we stopped at a red light, I heard Jasper singing. "I kissed a girl and I liked it... The taste of her strawberry lime Chapstick! It felt so right, it felt so wrong. I HOPE MY MOMMY WON'T MIND IT!"

I'm pretty sure he sang that song way out of order.

And that this is just the meds talking.

"Yeah, dude..." Carlos nudged his side.

"She's so preeeeeeetttttttttyyyyy." he giggled.

"Carrrrlllloooooosssss pushed me into her! We kissed! She's a goooooooood kisssssssssser! But, she doesn't like me back. Waaah! She's like.. All those birds.. They hate me! I flew with 'em today and they called me a looser.. 'Cause I was... DIFFERENT!"

Yeah, totally his medication.. Right.

"Dude, if I didn't push you, you two never would have kissed," Carlos said.

Um... Okay. I just stomped on the brake. "WHAT?!"

"I kissssssed Blaaaaaakellllyyyy Quiiiiinnnnn!" Jasper yelled. Then he held a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh don't tell mommyyyy."

"Too late, kid. You did WHAT?!" He smiled drunkenly.

"Kissssssed Blaaaaaakellllyyyy Quiiiiinnnnn!" he yelled again.

I sped over to Carlos' house.

"But, Mrs. Oliver, I thought I was spending the ni-" I cut him off.

"Not tonight, you're not, bye!" I drove off back to our house.

"You kissed... That little bitch." it wasn't really a question.

"Yessss and she hassss the softest lips evar!" he smiled.

"I did not need to hear that." I started the car back up and once we got home, I darted into the kitchen after Summer carried Jasper upstairs. "BECK BECK BECK BECK BECK!" I yelled.

He looked up at me. "What?"

"H-He! O-Our son! J-Jasper!" I stuttered.

"Yes, what about him?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"HE HAD HIS FIRST KISS!" I yelled. Beck smirked and laughed.

"Why are you LAUGHING?!" I yelled.

"He's 15. Why are you freaking out?"

"You freaked out when Cassia was dating Trevor, and she was 15!"

"Well.. She's my little girl.."

"He's my little boy!" I shot back at him.

"Jade, he's growing up. We were making out at his age. I'd say that you've kept him away from girls long enough." he chuckled.

"You-you! UGHHH!" I ran up the stairs to see Jasper having a conversation with Summer, Cassia, Trevor, and even little Kostas was listening in. Summer, Cassia and Trevor looked up at me. They looked like they needed help.

"Aaaand then! The birds attacked me for being DIFFERENT! Why would they DO that?! I'm a good guy!" I picked him up.

"Say bye, Jasper," I muttered. I saw him wave sleepily at them. I set him down on his bed and replaced his gauze.

"Go to sleep, Jas."

"But I don't WANNA!" he slurred.

"How 'bout I lay down with you?" I suggested. He nodded, finally laying down. I wrapped my arms around him as I heard his breathing slow down. When he was asleep, I got up, walking out to Cass, Trev, Summer, and Kostas.

Kostas looked up at me. I smiled at him. "Hey buddy." I took him out of Cassia's arms and placed him in my own, quietly singing to him until he fell asleep.

"So what was all the yelling?" Cassia asked me, eying Kostas.

I see her maternal instincts have kicked in.

"Your brother had his first kiss." I said loudly, and quite angrily, which made Kostas wake up and start crying. I rocked him and watched everyone's faces.

"Oooh! Jassy!" Summer squealed.

"With who?" Cassia asked, actually focusing on something that wasn't Kostas since he was born.

"Blakely Quinn." I said through clenched teeth.

"Uh... And she is?" Summer replied.

"Like I know, but I hate her!" I snapped. Kostas woke up again, and I handed him to Trevor.

"Dang, this kid is already nothing like you, Cassia, it's a light sleeper."

"Whatever," she replied, going with Trevor.

I sat down next to Summer and ran my fingers thru my hair.

"Why is this happening?!" I groaned.

"It was bound to happen some time," she replied, patting my back.

"Shaddup."

"You knew he was going to grow up one day, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah. But not this quickly." I put my head in my hands.

"Mom, I was dating way before his age." she laughed.

"Quiet, Summer." I groaned.

A couple minutes later, I heard Jasper groaning. I smirked.

"Get the pain medication from the table in the kitchen. I'm gonna bring him downstairs."

I walked into his room.

"My mouth hurts," he whined.

"I know. Arms up." He did so and I brought him down.

"Jasper, stop moaning. I've got you pain medication and some ice cream for you."

"But it hurts!" he replied.

As I walked down the stairs, Cassia, Trevor, and Kostas all were laying on the floor. Well, Kostas was on Trev's stomach and Cassia kept on kissing his tiny little forehead. I smiled.

"Ooooooooh it huuuuuurtssss!" he groaned. Summer handed him the pills and some water. He took it and I set him down on the couch, handing him the bucket of ice cream and a giant spoon.

"There. Stop groaning in pain."

"Wait.. Where's Carlos?" he muttered. I sighed, grabbing my keys.

"I'll go get him." And so I did.

"Thanks for letting me come back over," Carlos said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Into the house you go, kid." He walked inside and I parked inside the garage.

I think his medicine was kicking in, because I could understand him a lot clearer now. "You know how whenever a girl flirts with me, she butts in and says: 'no?'"

"Yeah. All the time." Carlos laughed.

"Well, I really wish she'd stop doing that. If she let me talk to girls then maybe she would be used to me around them." he said.

"Dude, I asked you for details of your mom flipping out. Not you telling me all about the relationship you have with her." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"She just flipped out. What's more to say?" he replied.

"Whatever dude. Hey, can I have some of that ice cream?"

"No way! You can have water. It's in the fridge," Jasper replied. I decided to walk into the house.

"Hey, Mom. Thanks for the ice cream." I ignored him and walked upstairs. I could tell he had a very confused look on his face, I've never ignored him. At least not like this.

"Mom?" he called after me.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I snarled as he walked into my bedroom. I faced the wall, because I didn't want him to see my face.

"M-mom? What's wrong?"

"Look. I get it. You don't want me butting into your life anymore. Well, sorry for trying to be a good mother. Just go away. I don't care what you do, or where you go, just leave!" I heard him run out of the room, slamming the door shut. I shot my head up, realizing what I just said to my son.

Five Pies- This chapter was going well until AppleFlame12 had the idea of having Jade eavesdropping in on Carlos' and Jasper's conversation and then this happened.

AppleFlame12- Where is Jassy Pooh going this time? He going to get hit by more cars? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!


	22. You're a Mean One, Mr West

Jasper's POV:

After mom said that, I darted out the front door, ignoring everyone's calls to come back and asking where I was going. I grabbed my skateboard and skated down the street, to the skate park underneath the Hollywood sign.

I skated there carelessly. If mom didn't care about me anymore, then who cares if I get injured this time? I might as well jump off of the Hollywood sign. But I won't.

Because I have a feeling mom was just fired up and didn't mean anything she said. At least I hope my hunch is correct.

When I got there, I ran over a rock and flew into the dirt. I wasn't hurt, though. My knee was just a little skinned and my jeans were ripped.

"Why'd you run away, dude?" I heard Carlos ask.

"Why'd you follow me?" I snapped.

"Well, you ran out of the house for no reason and you wouldn't answer anyone back."

"Go away! Go home! I want to be alone!" I turned around. When I looked back, he was gone. Good. I don't need anyone. I sat down on a piece of wood and it started to rain. I heard footsteps in the distance and ran around to hide.

"He was here a few minutes ago, Mrs. Oliver," Carlos explained, "he could be anywhere by now. Let's keep looking." When I was sure they were gone. I came out from the bush and I saw a man in front me.

"Aah!" I exclaimed, jumping back, falling into the bushes. My bottle of pain medication fell out of my pocket, so I picked it up and stuffed it back in there. The man grabbed my shoulders.

"Quiet, kid."

"No!" I yelled. He punched me in the jaw and I began to fall to the ground, but he picked me up and threw me over my shoulders. I tried to kick away, but then he put a cloth under my nose. I was out.

When I woke up, I realized I was tied to a chair and I had a rag stuffed in my mouth.

"Good morning." a creepy voice cackled.

"Mmm! Mmm!" I tried to scream, but like I thought earlier, there is a rag in my mouth. My mouth began to throb painfully. The dude ripped the rag from my mouth. He shoved a pill down my throat and I swallowed.

"Just three more and I can kill you," he snapped, "like that."

My eyes widened and I decided not to scream out for help like I had originally planned.

"Good boy. I suppose you want to know why you're here," he said. I nodded.

"Well, then why don't you take a good look at me?" He stepped into the light.

"Grandpa?!"

"That's right, boy. You either do what I say or I'll kill you."

"W-what do you have i-i-in mind?" I stuttered

"Aww, is little Jassy SCARED?" He kicked the chair hard and I flew into the wall, the rope falling to the floor. I didn't dare get up, though. I know Gramps carries a gun. He grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground.

"You're so weak, young Jasper. You're, what, 16?"

"15," I corrected.

"Whatever," he spat, "point is, you're useless." I didn't answer.

"TALK WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU," he yelled, slamming me onto the floor.

"Your bones seem to be fine, little boy. I'm gonna have to fix that!" He grabbed my leg and lifted me off the ground, dangling me upside.

"Want me to let go?!" he shouted.

"N-no, n-n-not really!" He let go of my and I landed on my arm.

"What is the matter with you?!" I yelled as he punched me in my stomach.

"It runs in the bloodline, you little shit." He kept punching me repeatedly until I passed out from pain.

When I woke up, I was in a new chair, tied up with the same rope. Nobody was there. I squinted and looked around the dimly lit room, when I spotted a note on my floor next to me. Gramps wrote it, saying he was going to be out, and don't move or I'll die. I heard a door slam shut. Gramps just left. I waited five minutes, thinking of a plan. I looked down, noticing my feet weren't tied up.

"Ha, like this room, he's not very bright," I muttered, backing full force into the wall. The chair broke, and I was free. My shirt was missing and my jeans were all torn up. I had bruises everywhere and my arm was killing me, probably broken again, but other than that and a throb coming from my chest and head, I was fine. Now to get outta here.

Like I said, Gramps is stupid. The door and window was unlocked, which was a little fishy, but better than nothing.

I was right. As soon as I exited the building, bullets were shot at me. One got my shoulder, but I kept going. I eventually got rid of Gramps, now I had two choices: One, get home. Not happening. Two, go to a hospital. Looks like I'm sticking with plan B.

I found that I wasn't far from the regular hospital in Beverly Hills, so now I have to figure out a way to get to it. I need to stop thinking to myself.

I decided to get a cab. I don't have any money, but they will probably help me 'cause I'm an injured minor.

"Hey! Hey, you! Stop! Stop!" I yelled at a cap. It screeched, and the person rolled down the window.

"What?!"

"Look, dude! I'm seriously in pain and I need to get to the hospital! Gimme a lift?" I asked hopefully.

"Got any cash?"

"Well, no, but I really need he-" The cab driver drove off when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper?! OMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Athena! You have no idea how hap-" she picked me up.

"I'll get you there, Jas." And in a few minutes, we were in her car heading towards the place. She got me checked in and stuff and now I'm being examined by the same doctor that treated my broken arms and leg.

"How did this happen?" he asked. I lowered my head.

"I.. I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"You're gonna have to tell someone eventually," he explained, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to right now," I snapped, turning my head. He lifted my arm and examined it.

"Hmm.. Severely bruised, seems flimsy. Jasper, can you move your arm?"

I tried, but no luck. "No," I answered.

"Broken," he said, writing something down.

"Nothing else seems wrong, except you have a concussion. I'll inform your parents."

"No!"

"Why?"

"They.. Never mind, just go do it." He walked out and Athena walked in.

"Hey. I already called your mom," she explained, "she should be here any minute."

"I don't care," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not talking about this," I snapped.

"I was just assaulted by my own grandfather and Mom told me to get out, I'm not speaking right now!" Athena gave me a sad look and walked away. I lied back down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to rest. My muscles were sore from the treatment I was getting in that warehouse with Gramps. I woke up shivering, noticing that my shirt was still off. Yeah, they don't have the best workers here. I realized I was only asleep for five minutes, and Mom was outside the room. I could hear her footsteps getting closer, so I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I'm a good actor, she won't know I'm really awake.

"Jassy," I heard her whisper.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen?! He could have gotten killed out there.." I accidentally sneezed, and Mom knows a person can't sneeze when they're asleep.

"Caught you," she muttered, sitting next to me. I didn't speak.

She was about to say something, but then the doctor came out.

"We have to take the bullet out now.. And I've got to use the old method.." I pretty much passed out then and there. When I woke up, my shoulder was wrapped up and my arm was put in something that resembled a cast. My stomach was also bandaged. Mom's hand was getting fit for a brace. I leaned up and looked over at her, and she looked back. I quickly looked back down.

"You're going to have to talk to me some time," she whispered, sitting next to me.

"B-but I don't want to.."

"You just did. What happened?" I leaned into her and she put her arms around me protectively.

"Gramps," I muttered. She held me tighter.

"He did this?" I nodded.

"I swear, one day I will kill that low-life piece of scum.."

"Or we could report him to the cops," I suggested.

"Meh. Kid, I didn't mean what I said.."

"You said the exact same thing Dad did back in the beginning of this story," I muttered (A/N: Ha! Breaking the fourth wall!)

"I.. I'm sorry... You growing up scares me, and I overheard you and Carlos.. I'm sorry... So.. Blakely Quinn?" I nodded.

"Are you two dating?" she asked me.

"I don't even know if I like her," I admitted.

"The kiss was an accident. I mean, she'll never like me back. Should I like her? I don't even know..."

".. You'll know what to do when it comes to you, my son. You'll know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll just know." she answered and I stated at her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked tiredly.

"Carlos went home, Summer, Beck, Cassia, Trevor, and Kostas are at home." she smiled.

"And what about Gramps? I-I don't want him to try and kill me again." I whimpered.

"Hopefully dying in a pit of ashes."

"But I narrowly escaped him, Mom," I began, "he shot me in my shoulder, he beat me up, all that crap."

"Maybe this wouldn't have HAPPENED if you didn't run away again!" she yelled.

"Go away," I muttered.

"I'm not leaving because you told me to, I'm leaving because I want to." And with that, she left.

And now I'm alone. Until Athena came in again.

"I'm glad I found you," she said, hugging me.

"Look, I'm glad you did too, but I just got into a huge fight with my Mom.. Will you get her? I want to talk to her now."

She nodded and walked out. Mom walked back in. I began to realize that the medicine was wearing off.

"What? It's obvious you don't want me in your life anymore?" she snapped.

"Yes, Mom I do. I love you. I didn't mean anything I said." I cried because of the pain in my mouth.

Mom ran over to me and hugged me. "That's all I wanted to hear," she muttered, wiping my tears.

"Yeah, I still have my pain medication in my torn jean pockets over there," I said, pointing over there.

She nodded and handed me a pill with some water, and I took them.

"And I'm sorry about what I said," she began wrapping me in her arms.

"It was so uncalled for, and I realize what effect it had on you. We're going to go to court with my parents, don't worry.."

"Good. I just want to punch them both in their filthy faces." I growled, swallowing another gulp of water.

"Me too." mom smiled.

"I'm just glad all I have are some scrapes, bruises, a concussion, and just one broken arm. It's my right arm, it's not even my writing hand arm," I exclaimed, "I love you Mom."

"I know, I love you, too." The doctor came in.

"We'll do one more examination and then you can go home, Jasper," he said.

I groaned. "Okay."

He started x-raying my arms and mom held my hands.

"Okay, Jasper, all done. You're allowed to go home now. You might need physical therapy for that arm of yours.. It's endured a lot of breakage lately." I nodded. Mom helped me into some clothes she brought for me and we walked out.

"Jasper!" everyone called. I looked down, knowing that people were about to start bombarding me with questions.

When I looked up, I saw someone I never thought would be here; Blakely Quinn.

"Um.. Hi." I said flatly.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped.

"I was sort of almost killed. For the third time in my life." I retorted.

"Fourth. You were slammed by two cars. Just one of them couldve killed you." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess you're- wait. How did you know about the other time?" I asked.

She snapped her gum. "I'm sort of in charge of checking the security cameras and I just so happened to hear your little snake-y story on the camera in Nancy's office. I hate Nancy. And her office."

"Don't we all." I replied awkwardly.

I scooted away from everyone else and everyone's hearing. I motioned her to follow me. "We need to talk." I demanded.

"I know." she stared at her feet.

"About the kiss." I whispered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." she rolled her eyes.

"It meant something." I replied.

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"I.. I don't know, but-" she cut me off.

"Whatever happened to you an Om Nom?"

"Well, we just never really clicked.. She's a good friend, but too peppy to be dating," I murmured.

"Oh.. So, you DON'T like her," she repeated.

"Yes, I don't like her that way," I confirmed.

"So, you won't mind if I do _this_?" Before I could react, she put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me.

She pulled away and smirked at me.

I was seriously shocked. Carlos... Was right?

Well, I guess there's a first time for everything...

"No, no I didn't mind at all." I smiled.

"Good." she smirked and kissed me again. Longer this time. Please don't let anyone be staring... Please don't let anyone be staring...

She pulled back and whispered to me in my ear, "try hard not to get killed.."

"So, uh.. Are we like, going.. Out?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. I saw her blush.

"Um.. Do you want to?"

"Well, we could try something.. Sure. But, judging by the complete silence, I'm guessing my family saw the whole thing," I muttered, turning around. I was right.

Summer and Cassia's mouths were hung open, Dad had a smirk on his face, and Mom was... Smiling? Wholly Chiz..

I heard her phone beep and she checked it quickly. "I-I um... I-I um.. I gotta go.. See ya later..." she gave me a hug and scampered off.

Thanks, Blakely. Thank you for leaving me with my family.

"Jasper Elliot Oliver..." Mom shook her head with a chuckle.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Cassia screamed. Where's her kid...?

"Aww little Jassy has a girlfriennnnnnd!" Summer taunted.

"Little stud." Dad Laughed.

"Nyehh!" I replied.

"Hey, look at the pretty tissue box," I said, wandering off to the front desk. Dad caught me by my shoulder, which was the one I got shot in. I cringed.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry, buddy.."

"Sorry, my butt!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, maybe you should tell your Bumble-berry bush to stop confusing the zebras!"

"My what...?" he stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what the hell I just said.

I decided to make a break for it. I'm not in the mood for fatherly speeches about the birds and bees or chizz like that.

No thank you.

My sisters ratted that tale to me when I was.. I don't know... Seven?

So I went as fast as I could, but Speedy Zebra Confusing Bumble-berry Bush Dad (SZCBBD) caught up with me.

Woot.

"How may I help you, SZCBBD?" I asked innocently.

"Uh... I'm not going to ask about that.. Anyway, I want to talk to you about-"

"Look, I KNOW what happens! Cass and Summy told me when I was like, seven. Ruined my innocence forever," I muttered.

"Well, okay then. If you ever do get that far, use a freaking condom," he warned.

"Dad!" I said, walking off. We've only been going out for like five minutes!

I heard him laugh.

"Hey," he nudged me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Look, you're fifteenth and you're a guy. I know what that's like. You're all hormonal and when you got a good-looking girl-"

"DAD SHUT YOUR ZEBRA CONFUSING SELF MOUTH!" I slammed my hands over my ear.

Like I want to hear about his and mom's 'adventures.' Ew. Shudder.

Eventually, I got Dad to DROP the subject, and we all got into the van.

"Cass? Where's Kostas?"

"At home with Trevor."

"You actually left him alone with Trevor?" She was silent for a moment.

"Drive, Dad, drive! Drive like the wind! Step on it!" she began to yell. Ha, motherly instincts.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mom assured her.

"No! No he's not! Trevor doesn't have boobs! He can't feed the kid!" Cassia yelled.

"AVOID THE B-WORD AROUND THE BROTHER, PLEASE!" I yelled.

"And the father." Dad jumped in.

"Boobs!" Summer yelled.

"Tits!" Cass yelled.

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!" Summer sang.

"SHUT UUPPPPP!"

Five Pies- I can NOT stop LAUGHING! OMG! Probably the best chapter yet! LOL! Ending tagline for this chap is definitely "My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!" Who else found it hard to breath because you couldn't control your laughter?!

AppleFlame12- No speech


	23. Blasper and Com Nom!

Jasper's POV:

I woke up to screaming. Well, crying. Kostas...

I groaned. It's like one in the morning..

The crying wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"CASSIA! PUT YOUR NIPPLE IN HIS MOUTH AND MAYBE HE'LL SHUT UP!" I heard Summer yell.

Guess I'm not the only one who was woken up by that.

"I'm freaking trying! Leave me alone!" Cassia whisper-yelled back.

The crying still didn't stop.

"Ugh. Kostaaaaaaaas." Cass whined.

I heard feet padding down the hall. Cassia walked into my room with Kostas. She set him next to me. "Watch him."

"Why?"

"He wanted his Uncle Jasper." she said.

"And he told you this?" I smirked.

"He told me he wants Inside Out Burger. So that's where I'm going." she replied.

"At one in the morning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's open twenty four hours!" and with that, she walked down the stairs and out the front door.

I looked down at Kostas. "Um. Hi?"

He stared at me.

Hey, at least he isn't crying.

I picked him up and held him tightly in my arms. Huh, maybe he did want his Uncle Jasper, 'cause the kid shut up

I heard feet shuffling towards my bedroom. "Jasper," my Mom said groggily.

"Get some sleep, I'll take Kostas," she muttered. I handed her the kid and went back to sleep. This time, I put my ear buds in and listened to some songs, which of course, my mom sung and put them on there.

After twenty minutes I saw Cassia come back up with about five bags of food from there.

For herself.

I heard her stomp into mom and Dad's room and take Kostas and then for some reason, she came back into my room. I took my earbuds out. "Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Cuz you're the only one awake." she replied.

"Mom and Dad are awake." I suggested.

"Yeah. I totally want to eat food at one thirty in the morning with them." she passed me a burger.

Aw how thoughtful. Even though I disliked Inside Out burger, I was hungry, so I lived through it.

"So.. Will you tell me what happened? You know, with Gramps?" She put her arm around me and pulled me closer. I leaned into her.

"I-I don't really wanna talk about it." I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Come on, kid. You know you can trust me, if that's what you're worried about." she whispered in my ear.

"Okay fine." I replied. "Well... I was hiding from mom and someone slapped a hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet. And then proceeded to stuff a rag in my mouth. I woke up later and was tied to a chair, and well... He tried to kill me. Again."

She kissed my forehead. "I'm sure mom is going to be super protective of you now."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing.. She's a protector.."

"Yep, and you have your two older sisters who'd do anything to keep you safe, as well." I smiled and put my trash in the bag.

"Love you, little brother," she whispered.

"Love you, too, big sister." I fell asleep.

I'm just going to assume Cassia stayed in here last night. Because she woke up next to me with Kostas in her arms. But I have no idea why Summer is almost halfway under my bed. Like seriously, I went to get out of bed and I stepped right on Summer. Why does everyone just decide to come into my room. I mean seriously, every time I've fallen asleep... There's everyone else. I decided to kick Summy's face for a while.

Summer sprang up. "Why are you- where am I?"

"Sleepwalker." I kicked her face and my toe went into her mouth.

Being Summer, she bit it.

"Ouch!" I yelled and stepped on her face purposely as she tried to wiggle out from underneath my bed.

"Wasn't supposed to feel good," she said. I got out of bed and stepped on her back.

"Hey! Get off of me, you little-" Mom came in.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Uh.. I'm giving her a Taiwanese Back Massage with my foot?"

"Yeah," Summer added, "go forward a little bit.." I did.

"Ow... It hurts so good!" Mom walked away and I got off of her.

"NEVER do that again," she warned me.

"Then don't bite me!" I yelled. She hit my on the arm. Which was my good arm, so I'm fine. I still stomped on her foot and ran away before she could get me back.

"Yo! Stop running! You trying to get a full body cast?!" Mom yelled.

"Get ready for school," Summer muttered. She walked downstairs and I went to the bathroom to get a shower and what-not... You know, the usual.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and some water.

"Bye!" I called, grabbing my book bag and heading out the door. My house was only like, ten minutes away from Hollywood Arts, so I decided to walk.

When I finished my apple, I chucked the core at some hobo playing the harmonica. He got up and started walking towards me. I ran, but not before throwing my empty water bottle at him.

I walked into the school building and saw Carlos trying but failing to open his locker.

"Move," I said. He did, and I opened it for him, then went back to my own. I took out some books and stuff that I needed for the day and closed the dangerous locker. I turned around and Blakely was standing there.

"Hey," she said, smiling. She hugged me and I awkwardly hugged back, due to my cast and shoulder brace thing.

I kissed her forehead. "How shocked do you think everyone will be when they find out we're dating?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, I dunno," she said, taking my hand as we walked to class.

"Well, let's find out, then," I replied.

We walked into the door to Luther's class, hand in hand.

"Oh my God.." I heard one say, which broke everyone else's conversations. They turned towards us, and one by one, their jaws dropped.

I sat down in a chair and she sat in the chair next to me, scooting closer.

"Whoa, what the frizzles is going on here?" Mr. Luther exclaimed when he saw us. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well, okay, then. Let's do a scene!" He was silent for the next minute.

"Um.. What scene?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, right! Split yourself into groups of three and start working on one. This will be your final project before the end of the semester. Go!" Carlos and Om Nom ran over to us.

"Wanna make it a group of four?" he asked.

"Sure," we said. I glanced down and noticed they were holding hands. I smirked.

"What's been goin' on with you two?" I asked, motioning to the hand gestures. They blushed.

"Well, what-what about you two? You two hated each other!"

"I guess we never really hated each other, that was just dealing with a new kind of emotion neither of us really knew about before," Blakely explained. I nodded.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense!" Om Nom exclaimed, giggling. We walked over to Mr. Luther.

"Can we work in a group of four?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, whatever, I don't care. CLASS DISMISSED!"

"But, we've got like, 45 minutes in class left.."

"Who cares? Let's just get outta this dump. Who wants to cut school? Whole freshman class. You guys in, or what?" I heard a chorus of, 'yeah!'s.

"Kay, let's go get the other guys." And that's how the whole class of Mr. Luther got detention for a month.

No speech, Apple's not on and I'm too lazy to write one. =3


	24. Reminiscing 'Bout The Days of Old pt 2

Jade's POV

While Jasper was at school, Trevor was at work, Beck was downstairs playing videogames with Summer, and Cassia was asleep in the room next door.

So I grabbed another scrapbook off the shelf. This time the first page had pictures of Beck and Cassia (and me, duh) at the zoo.

xX Memories Xx

"Mommy! I wanna pet the penguins!" three year old Cassia yelled.

"Cassia, they're behind glass." I lifted her up.

"No! Pet!" she flailed around in my arms.

I set her down and she put her hand on the glass and 'pet' the penguin.

"Okay, I'm bored now," she muttered.

Beck picked her up and set her on his shoulders. "Where to next, sweetie?" Cassia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Daddy, I don't like being called that! I'm a mean, lean, scissoring machine!" Beck frowned. He's probably going to take that scissoring habit out of her.. And I'm going to make sure my other kids keep it.

I always had a feeling Cass would be the good child.

xX Memories Xx

I flipped the page and saw the picture of Cassia when she found out she was having a sibling. The funniest picture ever. Her arms were crossed and she was sitting in the corner of her bedroom.

xX Memories Xx

"Cassia?" I looked at my four year old daughter who was coloring a picture of the family. By that, I mean us three. Or four.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"You know mommy and daddy love you, right?" I held her hands and she sort of gave me this 'wtf' look.

"Yes. Lots and lots." she nodded.

I bit my lip. The kid wasn't smart enough to take hints. Oh wait, she's four. "Yes. Lots and lots."

"I know." she smiled.

"And you know we would never try to replace you, right?" I asked.

"I know." she nodded. "But what does replace mean?"

"Cassia, you're going to have a little brother or sister." I smiled at her. Her head shot up.

"Nuh uh! I'll give it back to whoever gave it to me," she protested.

"Too bad, kid. We're keeping it. But, we still love you. And I'm sure you're going to love your sibling."

"What's a sibling? Is that a baby pig? I don't want a baby pig! They're pink! If it was purple.." She trailed off. I don't know HOW this chick is my daughter. She's so.. Stupid? No, I can't call her stupid, she's just.. Oh, now I see it, we both get lost in thought...

"A sibling means a brother or sister," I explained. She paused.

"Can I take the pig?"

xX Memories Xx

I smiled at that memory, then looked down. It was of Cassia holding Summer when she was born, of course with Cassia sitting on Beck's lap.

xX Memories Xx

I stood with the camera as Cassia was in Beck's lap, holding her new baby sister.

"Alright, Cass, smile for the camera?" She flashed one of her bright smiles and I pressed the button. Summer started wailing loudly.

"She's so LOUD," Cassia said, groaning. I set the camera down and took Summer from her. She hopped off from him and ran off, probably to her room.

xX Memories Xx

I settled on a picture of Cassia with ashes on her face with a guilty smile. That kid almost burnt down the house. Quite a few times.

xX Memories Xx

I took a nap while Beck was at work and my daughter's were together in the living room. Not the smartest idea. Since Cassia is only four and Summer is only... A month old.

But Summer doesn't SHUT UP so why would you expect me to be awake. I told Cassia not to be bad. And she normally listens.

But I smelled smoke and I woke up to the smoke alarms going off. I ran downstairs and prayed that Cassia didn't light her sister on fire.

"Cassia!" I yelled as I raced into the kitchen.

My daughter had the oven wide open and ugh. At least they're okay. "Hi Mommy..." she smiled guiltily.  
"Cassia... What did you do?" I asked.

"Mer told me to!" she yelled and pointed at Summer (or 'Mer' as she says) who was asleep in her Pac N Play.

"Okay. And what did Summer tell you to do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy, I sorry. I didn't mean to!" she cried as she ran over to me.

"It's okay, Babe. What'd you do?" I asked, patting her shaking back.

"I tried to make cookies!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Well... You certainly did gain my cooking skills.. Or, better yet, lack of them," I muttered.

"And, nobody was hurt, so it's okay. Except you have to promise me never to use that oven ever again without me or Daddy next to you, okay? Well, actually, never use the oven." She nodded.

"Okay, Mommy, I promise."

xX Memories Xx

I smiled and flipped thru the pages until I saw Cass with a backpack and neatly groomed; her first day of Kindergarten.

xX Memories Xx

"No Mommy! I doesn't wanna go!" she clung to me in the classroom.

"I think she has to work on those grammar skills anyway." some lady walked by and 'pffted' at me.

"Say that again. I dare you." I stepped up with my daughter attached to me.

"Jade..." Beck grabbed my shoulders.

"No Beck. This lady just insulted our daughter and your super calm about this!" I yelled at him.

"Jade, she's five. Of course she needs to-"

"Shut up Beck. I'm going to murder this lady..." j stomped over to the lady with a little boy next to her.

"Hi. I Cassia." Cassia smiled.

"I'm Trevor." he smiled.

Cassia went to shake his hand. "EW! COOTIES!"

"You are really dumb," she called out to him as he ran away. I smirked. That's my girl.

xX Memories Xx

Little did I know, Cassia and Trevor would marry and have kids in the future.. I turned a couple pages in to Thanksgiving one year when Cass was about 10 and Summer was about 6.

xX Memories Xx

Summer and Cassia ran around Beck's parents' house, screaming like a couple of frickin' banshees.

"SUMMER! Come and get meeee!" Cassia yelled at Summer, and she turned around and took off, right into a china cabinet. "Owwww! Mom!" Cassia screamed and ran to Beck.

"C'mere baby." I reached out to her.

She ran to me and Summer giggled. "Bad Cassia. Bad!" she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Stop running around. You're going to get into trouble." I whispered to them.

They both looked down.

"Sorry..." I kissed their foreheads.

"It's okay. Why don't you go talk to Pawpaw? He's sitting in the recliner in the living room." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay!" They ran off. I shook my head and laughed. Gotta love those little munchkins.

xX Memories Xx

The next page I flipped to was full of very hard memories.. When Cassia was 11 and Summer was 7..

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No." and I flipped to the page when Jasper was born. Poor Cassia and Summer actually sat in the hospital room for Jas' birth.

xX Memories Xx

"Mommy, when does it come out?" Summer asked.

"When my water breaks- And it broke. We need a ride, go call..."

"Daddy!" Summer yelled.

"No. Don't call Daddy. Never call Daddy." I snapped. Tears brimmed at her eyes. "Sorry babe."

"Just call Cat." I demanded.

"Who's that?" Cassia asked.

"Old friend. GO CALL HER!" I screamed.

"Okay okay." Cassia grabbed my phone and scrolled down my contact list. "Hey... Are you Cat? .. Well my mom is Jade and we need a ride to the hospital. .. She's having a kid." and she hung up.

"Is she coming...?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah.." A couple minutes later, I heard the door fly open.

"Jade!" I heard Cat and Robbie yell.

"Kitchen!" I yelled back. They helped me into their car.

"I'll watch your kids, Jade," Robbie offered.

"Okay, BYE!" We drove off.

"So are you having another girl? Or a boy?" she asked.

"Don't know. I just want it- God, contraction!" I gripped handle above the door. (AN: So educated, aren't I? -AF12) "I just want it healthy. AND FREAKING OUT!" I finished.

My phone rang. Are you kidding me?

I looked down at my phone. Caller ID showed up as the house phone. Woo hoo.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom I want to be there with you!" Cassia yelled.

"No Cassia. No." I groaned.

"I do too! Mommy! Please?" Summer asked.

"Turn around." I said to Cat.

"Wha-"

"Turn around. My children want to come." I rolled my eyes.

"But Summer is like seven.."

"Yeah? Your point?" I asked. "Alright. Fine. You can come. Just don't.. Do anything bad."

"Yay!" and they hung up the phone.

"Why? Why did I decide to have another kid?" I asked myself.

"Beck's really missing out on it, huh?" Cat rubbed my thigh.

"I don't ever want to talk to him again. He doesn't want this one, he doesn't get me, Cassia, or Summer. Or this one. THAT I WISH WOULD JUST- GAAAH CONTRACTION!"

"Breathe through it." Cat patted my thigh. I listened to her and breathed, but it still hurt like hell. When we got home, they ran into the car and Robbie followed.

"Drive, Cat, drive!" I yelled, having another freaking contraction.

Summer noticed my eyes were clenched shut and my hand was going pale. "Are you okay?" she asked alarmed.

I ignored her and lost all feeling in my hand. "Holy hell that was a bad one." I cursed.

"Start timing them. Start to finish." Cat I instructed.

"Whatever." I monotoned.

"Mommy, can we watch it be born?" Cassia asked.

"I don't wanna!" Summer pouted.

"I don't freaking CONTRACTION!"

"I'll stay with them in the waiting room." Robbie offered.

"Noooo!" Cassia whined.

"Be quiet!" I yelled. They shut up. "Thank you." I shut my eyes.

We pulled up to the valet people and they wheeled me in and up to the birthing center. They started asking me stupid questions. And they finally took me back and hooked up all kinda of stupid machines to me. The contraction machine was amusing to watch, but it freaking killed me, so I got no more amusement out of it.

"Cat go get Cass. If Summer wants to come... Bring her too. It's not like it's popping out anytime soon." I groaned. A few minutes later, Cat came in with Cassia.

"Summer refused," Cat said, breaking the silence.

"Fig- CONTRACTION!" I cringed.

Cassia smirked. "Never having children."

"Really?" I asked. "I almost didn't."

"The numbers are going up Jade..." Cat warned, watching my contraction monitor.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD FUCKING KNOW IF IM HAVING A CINTRACTION?!" I screeched.

"I'm gonna let that slide..." Cat bit her lip, probably holding back tears. "Holy mother- you're at 66 Jade."

"UGHHH it hurtssss." I put the blanket Cassia gave me over my face.

"Momma, it's going down." Cass smirked.

"Thank the lord."

A stupid doctor came in. "Alright, Mrs. Oliver, you're almost ready to start pushing."

"Oh, fantastic. GET ME DRUGGED UP OR I WILL KILL SOMEBODY!" I saw Cat cover Cassia's ears with her hands.

"I'm afraid we can't, Mrs. Oliver." the nurse replied.

"WHY FUCKING NOT?" I screamed and Cassia squirmed under Cat's ear grip.

"We just want you to start pushing. We can give you some medicine after you have your baby." she smiled.

Fake smile.

Cat let go of Cassia's ears. "I think she's done now." Cat laughed. She went to one side of me so I could hold her hand.

And that's how I nearly broke Cat's hand.

xX Memories Xx

I smiled and flipped the pages a couple of times to Jasper's first birthday.

xX Memories Xx

"Mama-mama!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" I asked tiredly, sitting him in his high chair and setting his cake in front of him.

A few of his cousins oohed and aahed over the cake. I really hate those stupid cousins.

"Daddy!" I heard the girls yell.

What the hell. What the actual hell.

"Jade," he said.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I yelled, picking up Jasper and holding him closely.

"I was wrong... So wrong to leave you like that. I'm so sorry.." I turned around.

"You sure as hell better be!" I snapped, trying to get my children to release their stupid father.

His eyes landed on Jasper. "Jade... Can i talk to you in private?" he asked.

"After the stupid party. Why am I even having a party anyway?" I asked myself.

"I'll kick them out for you, Momma!" Summer laughed and ran to the family room, where everybody was.

"Cassia, take Jasper up to his room. Now." I handed him to his sister and she went upstairs.

"What?" I spat. He walked towards me. I stepped back.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look. Jade, look at me."

I looked down. "No."

He tapped my chin and pushed it up so I was looking at him. "I'm so sorry. I never ever should have left you."

"You're just saying that." I stood my ground.

"No I'm not. I love you. And I was stupid enough to not realize it before." he smiled.

"Whatever."

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know, Beck. I just don't know."

xX Memories Xx

I closed the book immediately, tearing up. I blinked them away. Enough of remembering..

Five Pies- Somewhat of an emotional chapter, huh? My favorite line was "I'm a mean, lean, scissoring machine!"

AppleFlame12- I like this one. But remember, just because it was in this story, doesn't mean it was like that in TNG. lol. I liked this one. Doug says hi guys!


	25. Scarred for Life

1-month anniversary! Thanks to all the wonderful readers and reviewers, and all the support. SPECIAL thanks to AppleFlame12 for helping me out with the chapters, and like I've said before, a wonderful co-writer. I couldn't of done it without you, chica!

Jasper's POV

I made myself look nice for Blakely for our date tonight. Well, it's sort of a date. We're going to this place called Karaoke Dokey. I heard that place has SICK buffalo nuggets. Plus, it's a double date with Carlos and Om Nom. That way, there won't be any awkward silences.

I slicked back my hair and Summer smirked. "What up with your hair?"

"I made it look nice." I retorted.

"Yeah. It's real nice.." she snorted. I heard a knock on the door.

I ran over and answered it, checking my face one more time. I opened the door and Blakely smiled at me. "Hey." I greeted. "Want to properly meet my family?"

"Sure," she replied. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

"So, this is Blakely, huh?" Dad said, walking towards us.

I nodded and Blakely and my father shook hands. Mom came over. She didn't say anything, but she smiled at her. Hey, that's good.

"These are my sisters." I gestured to Summer and Cassia, who had Kostas in her arms.

"Hi." Summer smirked. "You remind me of myself." and She walked up the stairs.

"Hey Blakely, I'm Cassia. I've heard a lot about you." she hugged her.

I kicked Cassia's shin.

"Well I guess we've got to go. Bye!" I dragged her out the door. We can walk to Karaoke Dokey. It's not that far.

When we got there, Carlos and Om Nom were sitting at a table. I sat across from Carlos and next to Blakely, and of course, Om Nom sat next to Carlos.

"Hi, welcome to Karaoke Dokey, are you ready to order?"

"Um, yeah, I'll take a Peppy-Cola and some buffalo nuggets," I said. The others looked at me.

"I guess we're all getting the same thing."

"... So...?" Blakely patted on her knees.

"So..." I laughed.

"Anyone going to sing tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I will." Blakely raised her hand. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing," I said.

She turned and glared at me. "Is that an insult?"

"N-no, you just never told me your talent when I-I met you," I stuttered.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just joking with you, relax Jas." She kissed my cheek and my shoulders untensed. I didn't even know they WERE tensed up.

"Oh well, um.. It's hard to tell if you're joking or not." I rubbed this back of my neck.

And now... Cue the awkward silence.

I thought if we were having a double date, there would be no awkward silences.

Ugh.

"I'll sing too!" Om Nom blurted.

"You sing?" I asked.

"Sorta.. Um yeah." she nodded.

"That's cool," he said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I sing sometimes, but I'm more into the parcour and skating, and of course, acting and script writing. Did you know I helped write the script for the upcomming Scissoring Two?" I asked, smirking. Om Nom's eyes closed tightly.

"Why would you wanna work on something scary like THAT?" she exclaimed, holding her head.

I shrugged. "I'm a scary dude." Carlos laughed.

"Well, I can't wait until they start casting for it. I think I might audition for it, I already know all the lines," I added.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a part," Blakely assured, kissing my cheek.

We heard someone tap a microphone. "Attention, young teenagers!" a man yelled.

"It's duet night at Karaoke Dokey, anyone in?" Om Nom and Blakely stood up.

"We will," they said.

"Alright, come on up, girls!"

"What are your names?" he asked without the microphone.

"Om Nom Malaka." Om Nom bounced of the balls of her feet.

"Quit it-" Blakely scolded her and I laughed.

"Okay, we have Om Nom Malaka and Quit It singing tonight." the dj said.

"No, my name isn't-" Blakely started to say.

"What will you two be singing tonight?" he asked.

"We wanna sing 'Old Time Rock and Roll' by Bob Segar." Om Nom smiled.

"Okay then." he handed them microphones. The music started playing, and Blakely started singing.

"Just take those old records off the shelf," my Blake sang.

"I sit here listnin' to em by myself," Om Nom sang.

"Today's music ain't got the same soul," Blakely added.

"I like that old time rock and roll!" they sang together.

When the song ended, they got a standing ovation. Of course, started by me and Carlos.

"Yeah, that's our girls!" I yelled.

"Woo!" Carlos shouted.

"Om Nom! Quit It! Om Nom! Quit it!" I laughed.

"It's Blakely Quinn!" she snapped.

The crowd glanced at each other, then chanted, "Om Nom! Blakely! Om Nom! Blakely!"

Om Nom and Blakely grabbed hands and bowed. They hugged and scampered off the stage. Blakely ran over to me and jumped so her legs were around me and she kissed me.

I was sort of taken aback so I tripped and I fell. And now she's laying on top of me in a very awkward position. She smirked. "Sorry, Jas."

I laughed. "It's alright."

How long are you supposed to wait in a relationship to say you love them? Because I think I'm in love with Blakely.

"I love you, Jasper," she said, all of a sudden. Well, that saves me the pressure of saying it first.

"I love you, too.." She got off of me and brushed off her pants.

"I was actually thinking of saying it first," I told her.

She blushed, "well, I said it first. Sorry to ruin a surprise," she said, laughing. I got up and kissed her.

"Anyone else? How about lover-boy and his little friend sing something?" Carlos and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, you two. Come on up!" We shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." Carlos and I hopped onto the stage.

"What do you guys wanna sing?" he asked.

"Uh... Oh, I know! But, I wanna sing it alone," I said.

"Perfectly understandable, what song?"

"Okay, by Backhouse Mike."

I took the stage grabbing a microphone and looked out into the audience to find Blakely.

"I like your smile.

But even introductions need to last awhile

Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong

And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone"

Once the song was over, I got a standing ovation and I walked back over to Blakely. "Babe, you did amazing!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Carlos? You singing tonight?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss sssssspeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!" I heard a strangely familiar voice slur. I saw my cousin Athena stumble over to us.

"How ya doin' buddddddddeh?" she asked.

"Um, I'm on a date.. Wait, why are you even here, and drunk?!" I yelled.

"'Cause my Aussie brother broooouuuuggggghhhhhhht-uh meeeee heeeeeeerrrre! You knoooooow, your cousin, Liiiiiiiam?"

"Um yeah, I know Liam..." I said and Blakely hid behind me. "But why are you drunk?"

"Jassy Pooooooh, I'm drunk all the tiiiiiiiimeee!" she laughed.

"Athena, why don't you go home?" I asked.

"Noooo I want to spend quality time with youuuuu!" and she say down at the table Carlos and Om Nom were kissing at. "Oooh Jassy are these your friendssss?"

"Yeah, they are. Athena, gimme your phone," I demanded.

"But I don't waaaaaaannnnnna!"

"GIMME YOUR STUPID PHONE, YOU DRUNK DIVA!" I shouted. Luckily, someone else was singing very loudly so nobody heard me yelling.

"No!" I tackled her to the ground and grabbed her phone from her pocket, but it wasn't a phone that a got.

"Athena... Is this.. You're a stoner! This is marijuana, isn't it?!" I inspected the bag, and sure enough, it was.

I dug into her phone and found a pack of cigarettes and her phone. I called her dad's number.

Athena was now dancing along to the singing. "Mason?"

"Liam?" he asked.

"It's Jasper." I replied.

"Ah. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your daughter, that's what's wrong."

"Ah no. Did she jump off another terrace?" he cursed.

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She's at Karaoke Dokey, she's drunk, and I found weed and cigarettes in her pocket," I explained. He was silent.

"Nothing new. Tell Liam to drive her home." he sighed.

"Okay." I hung up the phone.

"Where's Liam?" I asked Athena.

"He's hitting on some girls..." she pointed to the bar area.

"Carlos, make sure nothing happens to Blakely or Om Nom. I'll be back." I walked over to the 21 and over part of the club.

A big man stopped me. "Whoa, kid, can't let you in there."

"Look, I know I'm only 15, but I need to get my cousin, Liam. Can I just go get him?"

"No way, kid."

"Let me in there or else I will rip your heart out with my scissors and mutilate it!"

"That's.. Terrifying.. And no, if you get caught in there, I will get fired." I rolled my eyes.

"LIAM!" I shouted. I saw him walk over.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No, officer," he joked in that stupid accent.

"Look, I dunno if you recognize me, but I'm your cousin, Jasper. Take Athena home, now."

"Uh, okay.."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Athena was on top of our table dancing and Blakely was glaring at her and Om Nom had buried her face into Carlos' shoulder.

Well, they're probably scarred for life.

Five Pies- Oh, Athena.. What went wrong with you? Oh well, you're funny when you're high and drunk! Funny chapter, huh? I liked it a lot. PM me all you want, but I'm not signing the petition. I will gladly accept anyone telling me off for not wanting to, because I'm kinda mad at myself for not wanting Victorious to continue. No, I still love the show, but I have my reasons. I just want it to end on a good note, not a show that was trying to hard to be funny, like iCarly sadly turned out to be after the third season. Plus, Ariana and Jennette are gonna do Sam & Cat! And now that Victorious is ending, they can all move on to even greater things! Like, Liz and her possible music career, and more awesome acting from Avan Jogia! I see all of your points on why it should stay, but I want to be able to enjoy it while I'm 13, instead of having it run on for another few years and loosing interest by the time I'm 15 or 16 years old. I'll miss it just like you guys, though. But, like I said, we have Sam & Cat and Gibby to look forward to!

AppleFlame12- HEY GUYS! Doug appreciates all your warm greetings. He says, and I quote: "Gracious." Yes, my ficus speaks Spanish. Don't judge him, alright? And THIS IS IMPORTANT! If you haven't already, go "sign" the petition to save Victorious on StrawberryAngel143's profile. It's her story: "Let's Save Victorious!"

P. S.: Doug wants you to sign it. HE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T!


	26. Secret No More x One Month Anniversary x

Before we begin typing, I, Five Pies, have some words to say. Today's chapter was GOING to be chapter 25, but I decided to post it yesterday, obviously. So, today is the OFFICIAL one month anniversary of this story! C'mon, everyone, celebrate with us!

Jasper's POV

"Liam, can you drive my friends home?" I asked, standing in front of my house with my stoned and drunk cousin.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Later Com Nom. Love you, Blakely." They said bye and I walked in the house.

"Mom! I've got a.. Special guest!" I called.

I grabbed Athena's wrists and dragged her into the bright breezeway. "AAAAAH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS MY CORNEAS!"

I rolled my eyes and found my family in the family room.

Fitting.

"Look what I found at Karaoke Dokey." I shoved Athena into the family room.

"Ooh Cassia you had your babeeeeh?" she slurred.

Cassia backed away with a frightened look on her face. "Don't touch him."

"Athena? Are you... Drunk?" mom asked her with a shocked look on her face.

"No, Officer," she said, giggling. Mom walked towards her.

"You're drunk, Athena."

"Yeeeaaaaaaahhhh, it's trrrrruuuuuuuuuuuue!" I pulled Mom aside.

"She had cigarettes and weed in her pocket," I told her.

"What the hell happened to her? She was so... Not that." Mom whispered and pointed to Athena who was rocking in a fetal position on the coffee table.

"I have no idea. Let's ask her when she's sober." I replied and we walked back to see Cassia and Trevor holding Kostas tightly against them, Summer biting back laughter, and Dad trying to get Athena off the coffee table.

"Cass, gimme your kid." Athena reached out to Kostas.

"No." Cassia pulled Kostas closer to her.

"Cass, give him to me." Mom motioned to her and Cassia gave mom Kostas and mom took him upstairs and put up a gate so Athena couldn't get up there.

Mom walked back over to Athena and slapped her right across the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Athena just slumped to the ground and was probably asleep.

"Hey, Jasper, what did you guys do at Karaoke Dokey?" Summer asked.

"We ate buffalo nuggets, and Om Nom and Blakely sang."

"You sure that's not the only one?" she said, smirking.

"Uh, yeah, only one.."

I saw her tapping away at her phone. "You sure?"

"Yeah.." I looked over her shoulder.

"Really? This isn't you? It's just another Jasper Oliver singing Okay by Backhouse Mike?" she asked. Before I could answer, Mom rushed passed me and grabbed her phone.

"Lemme see," she said, pressing play. Thing is, as far as I know, my family has never heard me sing. And now they have.

I think Mom had tears in her eyes. "Jasper..." she threw her arms around me.

Summer stepped on Athena and hugged me. "You're way better than Cassia!"

"Hey!" Cass yelled. I forgot she was there.

"You know it's true, moron," Summer answered. Cassia went upstairs in a huff.

"Why aren't they living in their own house yet?" I asked.

"I dunno, they're lazy," mom replied.

"I'm going upstairs," I muttered. Mom stopped me.

"No! We're showing this to your father!" I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you've kept your singing talent from us all these years!" she ran away from me. A couple minutes later Dad came out.

"Good job, kiddo," he patted my back.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go beat the shit out of your drunk cousin." mom smirked.

"Have fun with that!" I laughed.

"Oh, I will. Goodnight, babe." she kissed my forehead.

"Night," I called out. I hope that's the only talent they will ever find out about.. I have two more. Gosh, it's hard to be talented at something that you never really wanted to do. I waited about five minutes then sneaked down into the basement. Yes, Jasper Elliot Oliver is sneaky.

I locked the door and grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in. This basement is completely sound-proof, too.

I played Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, because I'm awesome. I've been sneaking down into the basement to play my guitar for years and nobody has noticed. Huh. But, now that they know I can sing, they'll probably be looking for other talents. I hope not.

I sighed. If they find out about my other two talents, I'll never ever be secretive. I put my guitar down and walked up the stairs and watched mom beat the living hell out of sober Athena.

"What the hell, Athena? You think it's just okay to be a stoner and an alcoholic?!" she yelled and gripped her forearms.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jade!" Athena cried.

"You could have hurt my kids. You could have hurt Kostas!" she slapped her across the face. "Take this into mind, I don't want you around if you're going to be like this."

"Then I guess you will be seeing me a lot less." Athena retorted.

"Out," my mother said calmly." Athena didn't budge.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. Athena ran out. Mom turned and saw me.

"What are you doing up?" I froze.

"Uh.. I don't know.."

"Oh, I think you do know. To bed, now." I climbed the stairs.

"Nice guitar playing, by the way!" I heard her call out to me.

"Ugh! Can't I keep anything secret?!"

"Jas, the basement isn't soundproof if you leave the door cracked." she smirked.

"Ugh." I huffed and walked away.

"Love you too!"

As soon as I closed my eyes, I woke up. It was Saturday. I turned over to my alarm clock. Five freaking o'clock in the afternoon?! Man, I sleep late. I got out of bed and walked to the stairs.

When I took the first step, I fell all the way down, face-planting onto the floor.

"Ow..." I mumbled. I didn't feel like getting up, so I just stayed there.

"Lazy, much?" Summer kicked me.

"Is sleeping another one of your hidden talents?" mom poked me with her toe.

"Yeeeeees."

"So you having your girlfriend over for dinner? I want to get to know her. She seems cool. Except the fact she's dating you." Summer threw a cucumber at my face. I grabbed it and took a bite out of it before it hit the floor.

Summer helped me up and I sat down next to Mom.

"Hey Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

She looked at me. (And I looked at her. And she looked at me. And I looked at her!) "You just did."

I rolled my eyes. "ANOTHER question."

"Fine, go ahead."

"How come I look NOTHING like Dad?"

"Why are you asking this? You're tan like your father." she poked me again. "Plus they say the third child most likely looks like the parent the other two don't look like."

"Cassia looks exactly like Dad." I said.

"I know. And so does Summer." she replied nervously.

"No, actually Summy looks like you." I said.

"Just drop it." she sighed.

"Is Dad my real Dad?" I asked.

"Jasper Elliot Oliver, Beck Oliver is your biological father." she snapped.

Geez. "What if I said I didn't believe you?"

"Then we'll get a blood test." she announced.

"What if it turns out negative?" I asked.

"You are banned from questions for the rest of the day." (A/N: This is what my Social Studies teacher did to the kid Sean who sits in front of me. He won't stop asking stupid questions.)

I sighed and grabbed the railing. "Ugh."

"Ugh, what?" Cassia asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom is... Being mom..." I plopped down.

"Well I wasn't expecting her to be Cat." she laughed.

"Haha." I pushed her knee.

"So what's got your boxers in a twist?" she asked.

"Well, I was asking Mom why I look nothing like Dad, and she got all wonky.." Cassia grew silent.

"What?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing. Show me some of that guitar playing!" I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to follow me.

When we got down to the basement, I picked up the guitar and plugged it into the amp.

"Ooh! Are you gonna play?"

"No, dip wad, I'm just wasting electricity for no good reason at all."

I played her a song and she started clapping and hugged me. "It's so awesome to have a brother this talented." she kissed my forehead.

"So... I am your biological brother?" I asked.

"Yes." she sat down and patted her lap.

"Then why were you all silent earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to respond to you." she assured me.

"But what on Dad's side? I know we're related on Mom's side, I look exactly like her, but Dad's?"

"You are banned from questions for the rest of the day." Cassia got up and left.

"No, CASS WAIT!" I yelled after her.

"NOOOO!" I sighed and pulled out my acoustic and started to lightly play Stairway to Heaven. I got so wrapped up in it, I of course started to sing the song.

"And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune, then the piper will lead us to rea-" I felt a hand on my shoulder, which scared the crap out of me.

"Aah!" I yelled.

"Relax, Jas, it's just me." I looked up.

"Oh, hey Dad."

"It's time for you to know a story.."

Five Pies- Cliff hanger! How's THAT for a one month anniversary chapter? Good? Bad? Come on, you know it was awesome. =3

AppleFlame12 had to go to dinner.


	27. Jasper Learns

Jades POV:

Today is the day. Today is the freaking day I've been dreading for about 15 years.

The day Jasper, Beck, and I are getting a DNA test done.

Can-can someone please just put me out of my misery now? Please?

We went to some specialist scientist guy and he just took a little bit of each of our blood.

He said he would be back with the results soon.

I can hardly wait.

That was sarcasm, if you didn't already catch that.

About fifteen minutes after he took the blood, he came back in holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Oliver, the DNA results are negative. Jasper is not your biological son." Nobody said a word. I wasn't exactly sure who Jasper's father was, as something really bad happened 15 years ago.. Beck didn't know, either, but he knows what happened. Jasper's been living in a lie all his life.. If we had only done this sooner.. I'm such an idiot!

"Mom?" I snapped back into the real world.

I buried my face into my hands. "What?" I whimpered.

I never wanted to admit that Beck wasn't Jasper's father. I always told myself he was.

"What-why... I'm so confused right now." he shook his head when I looked up.

I mouthed to Beck, 'Should we tell him?' and he nodded back.

"Alright Jasper. You want the full story, or the broken down story?" I asked him.

"The full story. And no lies." he snapped at me.

"It's one hundred percent truthful." I assured him.

X FLASHBACK X

"_Jade? Why are you acting so secretive?Every time you go someone you hesitate before telling or you just don't tell where you're going. If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to assume you're cheating and leave." I narrowed my eyes._

"_You think I'm _cheating _on you? Why would I do that?!" I yelled. He turned around._

"_Goodbye, Jade." I stood there, motionless. I felt Summer tug on my pants, which shook me out of my thoughts. I ran to the kitchen and wrote a note saying Cassia was in charge. I bolted out the door and __ran down the empty streets, probably not the best idea._

_I just let myself cry. Why._

That word flew around my head like crazy.

Why the hell did he think I was cheating? Why did he leave me with two kids? Why doesn't he trust me? Why not just run in the road and get hit by a car?

Why am I so dependent on him?

I'll show his stupid self that I can be independent. I don't freaking need him.

But I do.

"Hey!" I heard a man yell behind me.

Keep walking, Jade. Keep walking.

"HEY!" he yelled, louder this time.

Run, Jade. Run.

But I didn't listen to my stupid conscience.

Why should I? I stopped and turned around.

"_What?!" He seemed startled at first, but slowly walked towards me._

_I walked back, but he grabbed my wrists, which caused me to scream and kick him in a certain area. He lurched over, but still held onto me._

"_You'll pay for that," he murmured. And that's when it all went down. I was so useless from loosing Beck, I didn't have any strength to fight him away. He left me there, lying in the alley. _

X FLASHBACK OVER X

I couldn't control my tears from falling down my face, so I just sobbed into Beck's jacket. He rubbed my back and Jasper spoke up, "So... You don't know who my father is?"

"No. I was raped and I have no idea who it was." I sobbed.

"Oh." he looked at the ground and then he walked over and hugged me. "I love you Mom. Even if I only came to be because of some sludge bucket." he kissed my hair.

"I love you too. No matter what." I squeezed him tighter.

"Jasper, I want you to know that even though I'm not your biological father, I love you just as much as Summer and Cassia." Beck joined the hug.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me, Dad," Jasper said, laughing.

"Ahem," the doctor coughed.

"There is a way we can track your birth father, Jasper." We all looked up.

"There is?" he asked.

"Yes, we just need a little drop of your blood again, then we insert it into the computer by a tab, and then it will sort out the DNA. Wanna do it?" He nodded vigorously.

"Alright, you know what to do," he said, handing him the strip.

"Are you sure you want to know? I know I don't." I asked him.

"Mom, I want to." and he handed the blood sample back to the doctor.

I gripped his and Beck's hands in my own.

The doctor did the thing with the computer and blood sample. "Alright. We found him. You sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Yeeeeeeessssssssssss-uh! Tell me already!"

"Okay, Jasper. Your father is a man named Vincent Mannino. He lives in San Francisco, if you wanted to know. 564 Planswood Drive." He left, as did we.

Five Pies- Short chapter, I know, but it revealed a LOT. We ARE writing the next chapter right now, so don't worry. =3

AppleFlame12- Okay, that is actually what happened when Summer was 7 and Cassia was 11 in TNG. just thought I'd letcha know. Now, if you have an iPhone, iPad, or iPod Touch (and you have an Instagram), go follow the Victorious fan account me and VivaLaPinkAndBrina made. PLEASEEEEEEE? We shall love you forever. It's: we(underscore)love(underscore)victorious. We only have like... 12 followers. It's sad, I know.. PLEASE FOLLOW US!


	28. Face to Face

Jasper's POV

We climbed into the car. "So..." I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So what?" Mom asked.

"Can you please please Drive me there?" I begged.

"Why the hell do you want to go?" Mom asked me.

"I want to give that low-life scum a piece of my mind," I answered.

"I think we should let him do it," Dad helped.

"Fine," she huffed.

"But if anything goes wrong, I'm backing you up," she added.

"Wouldn't want it ANY other way."

"So when are we going?" I asked. Hopefully they'll say now.

"We're picking up your sisters first. They'll want in on this." Mom smirked.

"They knew?" I asked.

"Yeah.. They sorta had to listen to me for a while. Cassia knew before Summer. Summer found out when she was like... Ten." Dad explained.

"Oh." we pulled into the driveway and mom went in and brought out Summer and Cassia.

"Can I kick his nutsack?" Summer asked excitedly.

"After I scream at him!" Cassia jumped in.

"WOOOHOOO!" Summer yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait. San Francisco is about 6 hours away, give or take an hour with traffic," Dad said.

Summer, Cassia and I looked at each other. "ROAD TRIP!"

"Alright, everyone in and go pack. I'll call Cat to help watch Kostas," Mom said. We ran inside and got everything we needed, then said 'bye' to Trevor and Kostas.

We put everything in the trunk and got in the car again.

Ah. A roadtrip. Just like the good 'ol days.

Cassia never shuts up, Summer pokes us all, and I keep asking "are we there yet?"

But we've grown up.

Yet we haven't. Evil smirk.

"So I was thinking... Why not go back to college?" Cassia started her blabbering no one cares about.

This time someone did care. Daddy Dearest. "Cassia Marie Oliver, are you being serious?"

"Of course. I'll be able to get a better job-"

"You don't even have a job right now." Summer and I said in unison. Then mom started laughing with us.

"A better job than one I'd be able to get right now," she finished, glaring at us.

"Psh, whatever! What college? Prostitute college?" Summer said. Dad groaned.

"Totally." Cassia flicked Summer.

"Stop it." Dad growled.

"Kaaaaay." Summer gave him an innocent look in the mirror to which he rolled his eyes and chuckled at.

"So who is talking to this guy first?" Cassia asked. "'Cause I wanna have a word with him."

"AND I WANNA KICK HIS BALLSACK!" Summer screamed.

"So do I!" Cassia yelled back.

"Meeee first!" Summer stuck her tongue out.

"I'm older!" Cassia crossed her arms.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" I whined.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?!" Cassia yelled.

".. No, but I'm going first."

"Why should YOU go first?" Summer asked.

"Because I'm related to the scum. I'm going first. But, stay near me if he tries to hurt me.." Cassia put her hand on my knee and patted it.

"You'll be okay, but we will. We won't let him lay a finger on you." I smiled at her words and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. I eventually did when Mom gave me my PearPod.

When I woke up, we were pulling into a driveway. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Uh, 8:05. You were asleep long enough for us to get a hotel room. And unpack. And get to the weasel's house." I scowled at Summer.

"I get it, I get it, I sleep a lot.." I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, pounding on it.

"I HAVE A GUN!" we heard a woman scream.

"Ma, it's okay, it's just some kid and his posse!" the guy yelled back peering out the window.

From what I can see, I look A LOT like him.

Cassia and Summer stepped up next to me when the scum bag opened the door.

"What do you kids want? I will not buy your girl scout cookies.

"Last time I checked, I was a guy." I snapped.

"Remember me, Vincent?" Mom spat his name out like it was some sort of disease. It is. He's a jerk. But mom's voice sounded sort of scared and fearful.

"Um.. No. Mind to enlighten me?" he asked.

Mom pulled me in front of her and wrapped her arms around me. "How old does he look to you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know, 15?"

"Correct," she spat.

"And what did you do to a women 15 years ago?" His eyes widened.

"_You_," he growled.

"That's right, me. The girl you raped!" She let go of me.

I calmly walked up to him and punched him in the jaw. And my punches are hard.

"Dammit!" he yelled and went to punch me back. Cassia pushed me out of the way and raised her foot and kicked him where it hurt.

Summer walked up behind her and kicked him too. Same spot. If he wasn't such a jerk wad I'd feel sorry for him. Because I know my sisters are really strong.

Ow. Remind me never to anger them.

"MA, LOAD THE SHOTGUN!" he yelled into the house.

We heard a serious of 'bangs' and a long 'meooooow!'

"MA, DON'T SHOOT THE CAT!" he yelled.

Mom grabbed us. "Car. Now." and she shoved us off the patio.

"Darn, I wanted to yell at him some more." I pouted.

"I wanted to kick his under the butt nut hut some more." she pouted with me.

"I wanted to tell off his sorry ass." Cassia huffed.

"We'll be back!" Mom called and ran to the car and pushed us all in. "He has a gun. Be careful."

And then we drove back to the hotel. And I fell back asleep with Cassia and Summer on either side of me.

"Jasper? Did you bring your guitar?" Summer asked, waking me up.

"... Yeah, why?"

"So I can bash his face in with it!" she yelled. "Well, and I'm bored. And I've never heard you play."

"Oh. Okay." I pulled my guitar out from its case.

"What song?" I asked.

"Um... Ooh! Uh, I still don't know.." I rolled my eyes.

"Here, let's see if you recognize this one. I started playing Teenagers by MCR.

"Man, you're really good," she said.

"Thanks.." I started thinking about Vincent. I wish Beck was my biological father.. Not that piece of scum. Anyone who puts my mother in pain, I hate them.

Summer snapped her fingers. "Jas? You kept mumbling stuff, you okay?"

I sighed. "Why does everything bad happen to us?"

"Well.. I don't know, Jassy. I just don't know."

No speech thing for today. Sorry for the shortness, I have to go to bed.


	29. WTCC Revealed

Jasper's POV:

"Mom, can we go to Vincent's house again and tell him off?" I begged.

"I don't think we can go back." Mom answered.

"Whyyyy nooot?" Summer whined.

"You said we could!" Cassia pouted.

"As long as he has a gun, I'm not going back there." she shivered.

"So are we going home today?" I asked.

"That was the plan. We're going home later though. Why don't you guys go down to the pool? We'll be down in a few minutes." Dad replied.

"Do they have a hot tub?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I like to pretend I got caught by witches and they're making me human soup..."

Dad laughed. "You are so your mother. Now, get in your swim suits and go down there." We did.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as we got down there.

"Hot tub!" I got in it.

Summer approached the pool. She splashed her foot in the water. "It's warm. ...Whaaaat no diving? It's like ten feet deep!" she looked around. "Any security cameras? ...Nope." and she did a perfectly straight dive into the pool.

Cassia walked up to the pool. "No diving.." she scolded Summer and kicked her foot to splash her.

"Dude!" Summer splashed her back. Cassia moved out of the way quick enough and walked over to the hot tub and got in with me.

"So... How ya dooooooin'?" she asked me.

".. Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Jeez, someone not have their coffee this morning?" she retorted.

"My lack of caffeine has NOTHING to do with the fact that my life is all a freaking LIE!"

"Aaaahaaa. I knew it. Your whole life isn't a lie." she poked my ribs with her elbow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A real father loves and cares about you. Dad is your father, not biologically, but he loves and cares about you one hundred percent more than Mr. Italian Dude. So the one you've called 'Dad' your whole life, truly is your father." she hugged me.

I hugged her back and closed my eyes tightly. "Cassia, he not only looked like me, he looks like someone else I know, but.. I-I can't seem to remember who.."

Mom and Dad came out. "Ooh, hot tub," Mom said. She got in and scooted close to us, and Dad jumped into the pool.

"Mom, my biological father... Did he look like anyone else we know?" I asked.

"Um... He looks like the guy who raped me." she answered bluntly.

"Well, duh. I mean other than that?" I asked.

"Um.. Yeah, now that you mention it.. I just can't place it though." she tapped her chin and put her arm around me.

"That's exactly what I was just thinking.." All of a sudden, we heard a muffled ring tone, Riot by Three Days Grace to be exact, coming from Mom's monkey-fur purse on the chair. She got up and answered it.

"Hey, Cat, what do you need?" I heard her say.

Silence. "Um.. Coming home? We'll probably leave in like an hour so in seven hours... Kay. Bye."

"We sort of have to leave earlier than planned, Cat can't watch Kostas while Trevor is at work." Mom said.

"Have Marlie do it then." Summer suggested.

"She can't. Allie's sick, apparently. You don't want Kostas sick." Mom climbed back in next to me.

"ALLIE!" a light bulb went off in my head.

"Allie what?" Cassia gave me a confused look.

"Um.. Nothing. Just.. I miss her I guess." I lied.

"Mom," I whispered. She looked at me.

"It's Allie.. She looks like Vincent.." Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Everyone get out, grab a towel, and go back to the room, except for Jasper," she ordered. The rest of my family did.

When they were gone, I got my phone out of my jeans pocket on the chair.

"Marlie's number is in here, call it, Mom." She nodded, grabbing my phone.

She put it on speaker. "Hello?" Marlie asked. She sounded tired.

"Hey, Marlie." I smiled. Marlie's cool. She's sort of like another sister.

"Oh. Hey Jasper, what's up?" she asked.

"So I just wanted to spill..." I started, making my voice sound sad.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." she pushed.

"So this week I found out that Beck isn't my biological dad." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Apparently my mom was raped."

"Oh. I see." her voice got a little sad.

"And we got blood tests and we tracked down my father. Then we went to visit him." I explained.

"Did Cass beat the living shit out of him?" she asked.

"Yup."

"She was raised well." I could practically hear her smirk.

"And do you want to know his name?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Vincent Mannino." She was silent.

"Marlie?" Mom asked.

I heard her sob. "T-that's Allie's father..."

Five Pies- OOOOH! We finally know Allie's daddy! And sorry for the shortness, they will get longer over the weekend.

AppleFlame12- Heyyyy guys. Like the chapter? I do. Hehe. Luff you!


	30. Breaking the Ice

Jade's POV

"Allie's my sister?" Jasper said.

"No wonder she liked you so much," I began, "must have felt connected to you some how. Go to our room, I need to talk to Marlie."

I clicked the screen so it was off speaker phone. "Marlie. Shh.. Calm down."

"Jade... He raped you too?" she sobbed.

"Yeah. He did." I replied softly.

"Jade... I don't know what to do with my life. Never have since then." she sniffled.

"I know the feeling. You haven't talked to your mom about this?" I asked.

"I mean... Yeah. I have. It's.. Just she's mom."

I laughed. "Yeah, bit of an air-head sometimes.." I can practically hear her saying, 'what's that supposed to mean?!'

I heard her sob again. "Shh, Marlie... We'll be back in Beverly Hills in about 7 hours. I'll come over then and we will talk, okay? I've got to go, bye."

"B-bye, Jade." She hung up.

I ran back to our room. "Guys, pack all your crap. We're leaving in half an hour." I sighed.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Marlie needs help taking care of Allie." I lied. Probably not a total lie. She probably does.

"Oh." Cassia plopped down on the bed.

"Get packing, Fatso!" Summer shoved her off the bed.

She landed on her face. "CASSIA PILE!" Jasper yelled. I smirked as Summer got on top of Cassia, then Jasper on top of Summer. I got on top of Jasper and Beck got on top of me.

"C... Can't... Breathe.. Help..." We all got off of her.

"Stop whining, you big baby," Summer murmured.

I smacked the side of Summer's head lightly. "Don't pick fights today." I whispered.

Summer glared at me and went to find her bag she brought and she started throwing clothes into it.

Jasper looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll pack your bag for you. Stop with the puppy eyes."

"Thanks!" and he darted out the door, grabbing money as he went, and down to the arcade.

A few moments later, he came back. "Summer? You coming? They've got a claw machine with our name on it," he said. Summer dropped her bag and ran out the door, pushing him out with her.

They are such children.

Cassia shook her head at them. "GROW UP!" she yelled.

"Quit picking fights with each other!" I scolded her.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she snapped.

"Because. It's been a stressful past few days and I'm sick of all you guys fighting."

"Whatever..."

I sat down next to her. "What are you so wazzed off about?" She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I want my Kostas!" she exclaimed, sobbing.

"Ugh, don't you start crying, too.." She kept on crying.

"Uh, Beck, go get Jasper and Summer." He nodded and walked out the door. And Cassia kept crying.

"Why couldn't I have brought him with us?" she sobbed.

Haven't I taken enough crying today? Seriously.

"Cass, I don't know. Why didn't you bring him?" I asked.

"Because I wanted a break. BUT NOW I WANT MY KOSTAS BACK!"

I rubbed her shoulder. "You'll see him tonight, go to the car." She nodded, getting up. I stood up and wiped off her face. She hugged me and walked off to the car. I followed soon after, getting into the back with Jasper. I strapped myself in and put my arm around him, and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Love you, Momma." I kissed his forehead.

"Love you, too, kid." Beck started the car, and we headed home.

You guessed it, Jasper fell asleep in my arms. But my arms were going numb. Ugh. I hate that. So I tried to move my arms without disturbing him, and he just moved closer to me. Summer smirked. "I can move him."

"No." I glared at her. She turned back around.

I finally pried him away without waking him up, and my arm gained feeling. Yay.

His head hit the side of the car and he instantly shot up. "I'm up!"

Summer laughed and Cassia smirked. "I had the weirdest dream..."

"What?" I asked. Yes, I am interested in my son's life. Most if the time.

"Well, we were all birds-"

"I'm not interested." Summer groaned. I looked at my nails.

"Jasper, I'm not really that interested either." He crossed his arms.

"Well, fine then.."

"I'll just tell it anyway!" Before he could continue, I gave him his PearPod.

"OOH MUSIC!" he snatched it from me.

Distract Child Number Three, check.

Time to distract Child Number One.

Which means, let her babble on until she falls asleep and forgets about her kid.

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band," Jasper sang.

"I can't believe I didn't take him!" Cassia cried.

"Because one day, I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the Summer, to JOOOOIIIIINNNN the black PARADE!" he continued.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Cass rambled.

"Cassia, you're not stupid. But.. Hey, I forgot, what's your favorite color?" I asked to distract her.

"Well, I like purple, but I also like blue. But red is also really pretty..." and I tuned her out.

Distract Child Número Uno, check.

"CUT MY LIFE INTO PEICES, THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!" Jasper yelled.

I quickly dug in my bag to find my speaker. I tore out his Pearbuds and plugged in my awesome speaker.

"SUFFOCATION, NO BREATHING, DON'T GIVE A …. IF I CUT MY ARM BLEEDING!" we sang together. Beck groaned, Cassia kept rambling, and Summer joined in.

"TRYING TO FOCUS!" Beck yelled and we all smirked. I turned down the speaker and we sang the rest of the song. Then, came on one of our all-time favorite songs. It played at our wedding. We used to sing it to all the kids when the wouldn't shut their crying faces.

Okay by Backhouse Mike.

We decided to let that one play and just listen to it. Then his PearPod died.

"NO!" we all shouted.

"Why didn't you charge it?" Cassia thwacked his forehead.

"I don't know!" he retorted and pouted. "So my dream..."

"UGHHH!" we all yelled.

He smirked. "So we were all birds and we were at the Inside Out Burger Drive Thru."

"And...?" Summer asked.

"Huh? Oh.. That's it." His phone started ringing.

"It's Blakely! Everyone HUSH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH!" He answered it, and I zoned out.

I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was dark out and we were pulling into our garage.

"Hey... I'm going to go unpack and then I'm going to go home with Cat. Kay?" I asked them.

"Whatever." Summer groaned.

"KOSTAAAAAAAAAAS!" Cassia ran to the house, but Summer was ahead of her and she pushed Summer right into the door.

"OOOOWW!" Summer groaned.

"Jasper, come with?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Beck!" I yelled. He got out and I got into the front seat. Jasper moved him way into the passenger side.

About twenty minutes later, we were at Cat's and Robbie's house.

We knocked on the door and Marlie answered. She looked really tired. She had Allie in her arms who was whining and clutching onto her. I'm so glad those days are over.

"Hey." she stepped out of the way and let us in.

Allie looked over to Jasper. "Japper?" she asked quietly. He smiled.

"Hey, kid. How are you feelin'?"

"Icky.." she responded.

"Jasper, will you take her to her room? Third door on the first hallway to the right." He nodded and carefully took Allie in his arms and went to her room. Marlie shut the door and stood there awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "Gimme a hug, Mar." She did and sobbed.

"Shhhh..." I rubbed her back and just held her in my arms for a few minutes.

"Jade..." she whimpered. "I-I don't know what to do with my life. Every time I look at Allie, I see... Him."

"I see him in Jasper, too... When are you gonna try to explain this to Allie?"

"Well, she's a smart kid. I want to try to tell her tonight, but if she doesn't get it, I will tell her when she's old enough to understand.."

"If you want, I'll get Jasper to help tell her with you."

"They are half-siblings.. Okay, that'd be great. Thanks.."

"You're welcome, kiddo.. Well, adulto.."

"Jasper! Come here a minute!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Just come here." I sighed.

He came back with Allie in his arms and passed her over to Marlie who kissed her and Allie giggled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You are gonna help Marlie tell Allie the secret," I whispered.

"Oh.. Okay.."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the living room. Marlie put Allie down and asked, "Baby, you want a cookie? Or will it hurt your throat?"

"Cookie! Cookie!" she yelled. Marlie stuck a thermometer in her mouth and smiled at her as she went to get her a cookie. Right when she came back it beeped. "Am I better, Mommy? Better? Better?"

"Baby you're down to 100. You're almost better. Take this medicine and then eat your cookie. Kay?" she set down medicine cup on the coffee table in front of Allie.

"Kay Kay!" she slurped down the medicine and made a face, shoving the cup back onto the table. Has used to do that with cough syrup too. It's amazing how much these two look alike and act alike. I can't believe I never noticed it before.

Marlie pulled Allie onto her lap. She gripped her little hands and smiled softly at her. She nodded at us. "Allie Bear? You remember how I told you that your daddy is not a good man and he definitely doesn't deserve you?" Marlie bounced her leg nervously.

"Yeah. He no love me." she pushed on Marlie's leg. "Mommy, stop it."

"Sorry." Marlie looked at me for help.

"Allie, Jasper's daddy isn't a good man either." I squeezed Jasper's thigh.

"Becky? Becky?" Allie asked.

"No. Not Beck. That's not Jasper's daddy, baby. His Daddy is the same as yours." Marlie broke the ice.

"What?" Allie's eyes flew open. "Japper? Brubber?"

"Yes. I'm your brother." Jasper took her from Marlie's arms.

"MY BRUBBER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!" she started madly giggling and we all laughed with her. She took that rather well. I'm sure when she's older Marlie will tell her the whole story.

I like this kid. And Marlie and I have a lot in common. I think we'll be seeing them a lot from now on.

Five Pies- After the words, "Oh.. Okay.." (Which I wrote) I'm gonna have to give credit to AppleFlame12. I had to go to bed, like, right then because it was a school night. Yes, I'm writing this at 6:15 in the freaking morning. This is what I do for you guys. Anyway, she wrote everything, every single word after that line of dialogue. Hey, here's a little contest: Anyone know how to tell our writing apart from one another?

Thy Flaming Apple- Aren't I just so good at writing chapter endings? Pfft. Nah. I suck at any kind of fluff. Ending tag line: "BRUBBER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!" Allie's cute, right? And she's not like Marlie. At all. She's a good kid.


	31. Oh, We're Related, Baby

Jasper's POV

So, last night, I stayed over with Allie, Marlie, Cat, and Robbie. Mom went home though. Apparently, Cat and Robbie were out on a date or something, so they didn't know I was there. How they found out was pretty funny.

I was sleeping in Allie's room on the floor next to her tiny bed with the bars when I felt someone hit me. I woke in a flash, and when I opened my eyes, Cat was hitting me.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing?! Ow!"

"MARLIIIIIIE!" Cat yelled.

Marlie stumbled in and saw her mother beating me. "Mom! What are you doing? That's Jasper!" she pulled Cat away from me.

"... Why is he here?"

"Gee, love you, too Aunt Cat.."

"I'm tired," she muttered.

Allie rolled over and sat up. The first person she saw was Marlie. "Mommy..." she whimpered and reached ou to her. Marlie picked her up and cradled her.

"I'm going back to bed..." Cat walked out of the room.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Marlie asked Allie.

"No... The monsters will get me!"

"What monsters?" I asked.

"Japper? Why you still here?"

"Because I wanted to. And I'll protect you from the monsters."

"Okay.. But if they eat me, I'm bwamin' you.."

"Alright." she laid back down and fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt something jump onto me. I opened my eyes and there was Allie using me as a step stool to get off her bed.

"Oof! Hey, whatcha doin'?" She sat on my stomach. Luckily, she's not heavy.

"Using you as a step stool."

"Well, can you get off me?" She smiled and nodded, crawling off of me.

I stood up. "Hungry, brudder?"

"Yeah, a little bit." She took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

She looked around cautiously and then bent down. Why? I don't know. She then jumped up and pulled herself up onto the counter. She grabbed a box of cereal and hopped down and ran to the fridge. She grabbed the milk, then got two spoons, and two bowls in front of me on the counter.

"Make it." she demanded and waddled over to the table and plunked down in her booster seat.

"Fine, but only because you're my sister," I mumbled. I made the cereal and brought the bowls over to the table and gave her the spoon. I sat across from her and started eating mine.

She didn't touch her's she looked at me as I slurped it down. She started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"You eat funny." she smirked.

"I eat funny?" I asked.

"Yeah! You eat like Beast. From Beauty and The Beast." she giggled.

"Do I?"

She giggled again. "Yeah."

"Well, let's see you eat, then," I said, pointing to her.

She started eating just like I did. "And you called ME a beast," I teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dang, forgot she was related to Cat.

"I was just joking." I heard Cat come out of her room. I knew it was Cat because she was singing.

She came into the kitchen singing, and stopped when she saw us. She skipped over and picked up Allie. Allie giggled when she started spinning her around. "Good morning Sunshine." and she set her back down. Allie gobbled down the rest of her cereal and ran to the living room to... I don't know. Do Allie stuff.

"Hi, Jasper! Sorry for beating on you last night.."

"It's okay, it was funny." She smiled and I put our bowls in the sink.

"BRUDDER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!" Allie yelled.

"Is she going to keep calling me that?" I asked.

"She called me Red Muffin Dimples for a long time... She just stopped." I laughed.

"Coming, Sister from another mister! … Did I just say that?! You people are rubbing off on me..."

"I would be offended, but then I remembered that you're Jade's son."

I walked into the living room and Allie had her stuffed animals all piled on Marlie who was texting. "Mommy? Play stuffed animals?"

"Not now Allie." she shoved all the stuffed animals off of her.

"Brudder from another mother play?"

"Um... How about I play my guitar for you? I brought it.." I hope she says yes, I don't want to play with stuffed animals.

"Song! Song!" she bounced up and down.

"What song?" I asked.

"Mmmm.. I dunno." she shrugged.

"Oh, I know. I think you know this one, your grandpa taught my mom who taught it to me, but I learned the guitar part on my own. Ready?" She nodded happily.

"It's... Fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break... Things made of glass!"

"BWOKEN GWASS MAY CUT YOUR HAND, BUT THEN YOU'LL BWEED ACWOSS THE WAND! ASK ANY WOMAN, CHILD, OR MAN ABOUT THE DANGAS OF DA PAAAAST. WITH BWOKEN GWASS!" she sang along.

Such a nice singer. And by that, I mean very loud. And pitchy. But she's three. So...

I heard the door bell ring and Cat yelled, "I'll get it! I hope it's Sunshine Girls! I want cookies!"

I head the door open and in walked my mom and sisters. And Kostas. "Hi!" Cat hugged them all and kissed Kostas' forehead.

You know, I really need to come up with a nickname for him. Summer and I will have to discuss later.

"Aunt Jade!" Allie yelled and ran over to her. She clung onto her legs.

"Uh. Hi kid." Mom ruffled her hair then glanced over to me. I guess she saw my guitar out, 'cause she started smiling.

"What song?"

"Broken Glass."

"You know that song?"

"Well, duh, you sang it to us all the time when we were little," I replied.

Robbie galloped in. "Really?"

Eavesdropping, much?

Mom walked over and hugged him awkwardly and walked over to me. "So... What's up?"

"Well... I was awaken by Aunt Cat, who was beating me." I looked over to my guilty Aunt Cat.

Mom immediately turned angry. "Why we're you beating my son?"

"I-it was like, 3 in the morning, I didn't even know he was here! I went into Allie's room to go check on her, and I saw a figure by her bed, so the first thing I did was beat him with my shoe and then called for Marlie!"

"It was pretty funny." Marlie laughed.

"Yeah, except the fact I was being beaten by a shoe." I remarked.

"Sorry." Cat giggled.

I shook my head. "It's fine. So, we're going home?" I asked Mom. She nodded.

Marlie stopped us right when we were about to leave after saying goodbye and everything.

"Hey, Cass, wait!" she called. Cassia turned around.

"What?"

"Listen.. You're moving into your new house, soon, right?"

"Already did," she answered.

"Ah... Umm... Can me an Allie move in you guys?! We'll pay rent!"

"Marlie? You don't want to stay with us?" Cat asked. She gave her the famous Sad Cat Eyes.

"It's.. I think I need some time away from home." Marlie assured her. (A/N: Wow, Marlie's grown up quite a bit. -AF12)

"But... But we'll miss you!" Cat cried.

"Think about it this way, Mom. Now you can take better care of Maxie.. She just stays in her room all the time.." (A/N: I never did get permission to use Maxie, the creator never messaged us back, but I'm gonna mention her anyway. I don't think I got Mackenzie, either.. But they will both be mentioned. -FPTTF)

(A/N: And I just got word from the best co-writer ever that we did in fact get Mackenzie. -FPTTF)

"Yeah. I guess..." Cat looked to the floor.

"So, would it be alright?" Marlie turned to face Cassia.

"Well, I guess I'll think about it..." Cassia smiled a bit.

"Yay! Thanks so much!" We left.

"Hey Summer, what's Kostas' nickname gonna be?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Hey.. I never thought about that.."

"Lil K? Kosty? Kost?" I asked.

"More Attractive Version of Cassia? Call him MAVC." she smirked. Cassia glared.

"Kosy? Koala Kostas?" I suggested.

"Kost-ass." Summer bit her lip to keep from laughing. About five seconds later, Summer, Mom and I all started laughing.

"If any one of you dare to call my Kostas that, you will DIE," Cassia warned.

"That's what all the big bullies are going to call him, Cass." Summer teased.

"No they won't!" she huffed.

"They will if you don't stop 'My Little Kostas'-ing him." I pointed out.

"No one asked you." Cassia snapped.

Summer leaned over to Kostas' carseat. "Hey Kost-ass."

"I told you not to call him that!" Cassia yelled. She quickly gave me Kostas in the carseat, and I hooked him up in the back with me, and then Cassia lunged at Summer. Mom pulled over to break them up.

Mom pulled them apart and pushed them back to their seats. Summer huffed. "I don't see why I should still listen to my older sister. I'm 21! I can get drunk and I can bang guys. Yet I can't give your kid a somewhat appropriate nickname?"

"Nope." Cassia crossed her arms.

"Summer Carter Oliver, I raised you better than that!" mom exclaimed.

"What?" Summer asked.

"You don't bang guys. You bang HOT guys." she explained.

"Oh, trust me, I do," Summer said, smirking.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear about your little strip-club adventures," I muttered, shuddering.

"Baby," she scoffed.

"Like the baby your bound to have?" Cass asked.

"Hey, how'd you know?"

Five Pies- Dun... Dun... DUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was at Six Flags from opening to closing, and I'm sick.

AppleFlame12- Hehehe. Another Oliver Sister pregnant? My goodness. Whores.


	32. Jasper Oliver's House of Quinn

Jasper's POV:

Right after mom started driving, Summer decides to blurt out that she's pregnant. So, you guessed it, Mom slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?" And Kostas started wailing, but we all ignored him and turned to face a smirking Summer.

Some guy drove by mom and glared at her, but she flipped him off. That's mom for you.

"You're pregnant? Who the hell is the father? Summer you're SUCH a little whore!" Cassia yelled at Summer.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Summer rolled her eyes. "I was joking, prick-ass."

"Good.." Mom said, relaxing. Kostas kept wailing, and Cass leaned back to get him and comfort him, whatever.

"Anyway, How do you feel about going to Pandemonium tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"That's the best theme park ever!" I exclaimed.

"Heck yeah, I'll go! Can I bring my friends?" She held out 3 tickets for me to see.

"I bought three extra, give them to your girlfriend, your best friend, and your best friend's girlfriend."

"Mom! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled.

"Love you too buddy. Tomorrow is going to be awesome."

"Hey, I get to go, right?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Cass, you wanna go?"

"I don't do theme parks. Plus, I need to make preparations for Marlie."

"Oh yeah? So you agreed to that Marlie thing?" Summer smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm not all that excited." Cassia sighed.

"Why not? Marlie's cool." I replied.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Marlie's high maintenance."

I didn't speak for the rest of the car ride home.

When we pulled into the driveway, I bolted out of the car and ran inside to get my cell phone which I left in my room.

I tapped the home button and three text messages popped up. One from Dad, one from Blakely, and one from Carlos. I guess they all thought I had my phone with me.

"Your mom says you weren't coming home, any reason?" -Dad. Why would I reply now? Deleeeete.

"Hey wanna come over and meet my family over dinner tonight? -Blakely. I'll reply to that one later...

"Dude, I saw the SplashFace video. Over 1,000 views? Sick!" -Carlos.

'I know. I didn't respond right away because I was over at a family-friend's house,' I texted Carlos back.

I called Blakely, because that's how I roll.

"Hey." she said. I heard little kids screaming in the background.

"Hi." I smiled to myself.

"So are you able to come over for dinner tonight? I really don't want another boring microwave dinner. If you come over my parents will go crazy with cooking." I could basically hear her smirking.

"I'll have to ask my parents first, but... I don't think they'll mind." I responded.

"Okay. Oh, and I have two younger siblings and I basically mother them. So... I'm sorry if they bother you. They're a little over attached."

"It's okay."

"Well, I have to go make sure my parents go cook. Bye!"

"Later.. Love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up and I felt my cheeks grow hot. It still felt weird to say that.

"Mom, can I go to Blakely's to meet her parents and have dinner there?"

"I don't care." she seemed to care. Ha. I think I'll tell Blakely about Pandemonium tonight.

"USE A CONDUM!" Summer yelled.

"Summer, we're not freaking gonna have sex! I'm just gonna go over there, give her the ticket, meet her family, and eat dinner. Maybe make-out a little, but that's as far as we'll go!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing, I can just see Mom's face right now.

I dialed Carlos' number.

"'Lo?" he said.

"Dude, It's Jasper. Guess who's going to Pandemonium tomorrow?"

"Uh, I dunno, George Clooney?" I smacked my forehead.

"I don't know, bone-head, but me! And my Mom has three extra tickets! Guess who I'm taking?"

"George Clooney, Angelina Jolie, and Robert Pattinson?"

"You're a freaking idiot." I shook my head. "I'm taking you, Om Nom, and Blakely."

"Sweet! Hey, if you and Blakely ever had a kid-"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO OBSESSED WITH BLAKELY AND I HAVING SEX?" I screamed at him.  
"I don't know. But seriously-"

"Carlos, I refuse to answer your question." and I hung up on him.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you," I heard Dad call out. Oh great.

"What do you want?!"

"Just to talk to you, calm down." I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room.

Ugh. Not another one of his stupid talks.

"Look. You and Blakely are getting pretty serious now." he started.

"Dad, we've been dating for a week." I rolled my eyes.

"I understand that, but I was fifteen once, too. Hormones will get to you.." I cut him off before he could go any further.

"Enough! I know, I know, if we're not careful if we ever decide to have sex soon, which we WON'T, she could end up pregnant or something. I'm not stupid like Summer!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Go." he waved me out the door.

"Yes!" and I ran out the door.

Blakely said she has younger siblings, right? I'll make sure they love me. Now that I hang around Allie, I know how to act better around little kids.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I shouted, running down. I opened it and Blakely was there.

"Hey," I said, hugging her and pecking her on the lips.

"I thought you told me that your parents never are home." I said as she walked into the kitchen with me.

"Oh, they never really are. But they've been home a lot lately. So I don't have to look after Jamie and Landon that much." I cocked my head. "The twins."

"Oh. I see." I nodded.

"So how's your sister?" she asked.

"Which one? The prostitute or Cassia?" I smirked.

"The whore." she laughed.

"She's fine. Why so interested in her?" I asked.

"She's a whore, why shouldn't I be interested in her?" she giggled.

"You just giggled," I said, kissing her cheek.

"... You're a jerk.. I hate giggling, and you're so freakin' hot that you made me do it."

"Oh, so I'm hot now, eh?"

"Psh, for a Canadian.."

"You are so much like my mother. Too bad she doesn't like you that much." I blurted.

Oops.

She shot up in her chair. "Your mother doesn't like me?" she had a sort of angry expression until you looked at her eyes. Pleading puppy dog eyes.

"She-she does." I said.

Blakely crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"Uh.. I can't," I muttered, defeated.

"Ah HA-" I put my hand up.

"I know why, though. My mom.. We're close. Like, abnormally close.. And, she's not used to being close to any other female than her.. It's taken her a really long time just to get used to the idea of me being interested in anyone, but dating? It's gonna take her a while to get used to the idea. When I got hit by those cars like, 10 months ago, she was scared out of her mind that she was going to loose me. I was scared that I was gonna loose her, too.. We're protective of each other, and nothing will stand in our way to make sure each other is safe. And that's how I feel about you."

Blakely wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. "Listen, you're really close to your mom. That's something I don't fully understand, I guess. I've never gotten that much attention from either of my parents. So it's sort of different and hard to get that you and your mom and super super close. My mom always gave me a piece of paper and a crayon and said, 'Color' while she was busy on her computer. You're lucky that your mom gives you that much attention. But I'm convinced I can make her love me." she smirked.

"And how is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called talking." she rolled her eyes and pecked my lips. "Love you." she whispered.

"Love you too." She let go.

"Where's your mom?"

"Um.. Possibly the living room." She nodded and walked into the place where we eat our crappy frozen food.

We walked into the living room with our hands joined. As soon as mom looked up, Blakely hit my hand and I let go. "Hi." Blakely smiled innocently at her.

"Hello." Mom said rather coldly with a glare.

Oh no.

"Um, Mom, Blakely wants to talk to you before we go.."

"What do you want?"

"... Well, I wanted to y'know, just talk and get to know each other? Alone?" She looked over at me.

"Well, that's my cue, you ladies have fun!" I ran upstairs.

I walked down the stairs and played video games until someone snatched the controller out of my hand. Oh. Hi Blakely.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine." she replied. Not looking at me.

"It doesn't sound fine." I remarked.

"Well it was. It went fine. I think she somewhat likes me now. But not that much." she sort of smiled.

"Oh. Well, I'll make sure you two get on The Tunnel of Love tomorrow." I winked at her.

She kicked my shin. "No. And i will not ride that with YOU either. It's creepy."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My parents shoved me on there with some guy the last time we went. He was like 28 and he kept hitting on me. He was a freaking creep." she shuddered.

"Well, the closest thing to The Tunnel Of Love that we will do is that awesome Catman ride. Freaking 5 continuous loops and fifty-something twists? Goin' on my list!"

"Uh. Okay." she said nervously.

"Afraid of roller coasters?" I asked.

"Well, I just get nervous. But I'm not afraid..." she replied.

"Oooookay." I teased.

"Come on. Let's go to my house. So I can prove to my parents they need to be making dinner." she smirked. I nodded.

"Bye, Mom. I'll be back later." We headed out the door and walked to her house.

When we opened the door, all you heard was screaming and a dog barking. It was a little barking, so I figured it was a small dog.

Wrong. It was Blakely's little brother barking at us. He ran over on all fours and started sniffing me. Wtf. Blakely picked him up and he licked her cheek. She scrunched up her nose. "Landon, don't do that." as she vigorously wiped at her cheek. "Jasper this is Landon. He's two and he likes to pretend to be a dog."

"Bakey! Bakey!" screamed another little voice. In stumbled a little girl, who looked a lot like Blakely.

"And this is Jamie. She's two as well."

I knelt down to her. "Hey there, I'm Jasper." She punched me in the nose.

I stood up and held my hands over it. My nose was bleeding. "Ow, guess your sister has your strength.."

"Come on, let's get you fixed up and then you can meet my parents."

She carried Landon up the stairs with her and held Jamie's hand in the other. "Jamie, tell him you're sorry."

"No." she shook her head. She stuck her to tongue out at me.

"If you don't I won't watch The Lion King with you for the thousandth time tonight." Blakely threatened.

"I sorry! I sorry!" Jamie yelled.

"It's okay." I patted her head as Blakely led me into what I assumed was her room.

She grabbed tissues from her desk and handed one to Jamie, who she lifted up. "You can wipe the blood off of my boyfriend since you hit him." She wiped it off quite roughly.

"Uh, ow, ow, ow, ow, I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it!"

"Jamie, that's enough," Blakely put her down and I cleaned my nose myself.

She shooed her siblings down the stairs. "Interesting siblings you have." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. Landon's... Weird and Jamie's violent." she shook her head.

"Blakely, it's fine." I laughed.

"Okay, follow me to my parents.."

We went into the living room, where a women and a man were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Hello, I'm Alexandra Quinn." her mother smiled at me.

Her father sneered. "Blakelyn Joyce, you can do better than some Emo Punk."

Blakelyn? I didn't know that was her full name. Man, she really is a lot like my mother.

"Russell!" Blakely's mom yelled.

"Dad! He's anything BUT a punk! He's smart and funny, and really sweet!"

"Psh, where'd you meet him? A sewer? Bet he's a runaway stoner." I balled my hands into fists, holding them by my sides.

"I met him at my school, Hollywood Arts," she snapped. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"How'd he get in? Sympathy?"

"I happen to be a word record holder of being able to skateboard professionally while playing saxophone," I said calmly.

"That's useless in the real world. And so are you Blakelyn. You think you're going to make it as an actress, singer, dancer. One in a million. We're raising Landon and Jamie to not be interested in performing arts." her dad slid passed us.

Blakely stomped her foot. "YOU'RE raising them? I'm the one raising them!"

Her Dad went upstairs and her mother pulled us aside.

"I'm sorry about him.. So nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm sure you're a wonderful boyfriend. Would you two like something to eat?"

I nodded and Blakely got this innocent look on her face. "Can you make us something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, Actress. What would you like?" her mom patted her head.

"I don't know. Just make something." she grabbed my hand and led me up to her bedroom. She sat down in a beanbag chair and brought her face to her knees. "I hate my Dad..." she sobbed.

Whoa. Can someone write a book on what to do when your girlfriend starts crying?

Suddenly, I knew what to do. I went over to her and held her tightly, not saying a word. Eventually, she was sitting in my lap.

We had to have been sitting like that for twenty minutes when her mother called us to go down for dinner.

She held my hand tightly as we walked past her father's bedroom. She glared at him and he smirked at her. Some father.

"Jasper.." she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I love you." she whispered back as we headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Landon and Jamie were sitting in their highchairs and had Mac n Cheese in front of them. Blakely scrunched up her nose. "You better not be feeding me that gunk."

"No, you guys are getting spaghetti."

"Yay, Italian food!" I exclaimed. We sat down at the table and she handed us plates.

"Thank goodness." Blakely divided up her meatballs with her fork and smiled.

Alexandra was examining her daughter's face. "Blakely, honey have you been crying?"

"Yup."

"Blakely... I'll talk to your father.." She went upstairs and left us alone.

"So, you really need a break from your dad, huh?"

"Always.."

"Well, I have good news. My house is like, filled with guest bedrooms, as well as my sister Cassia's old bedroom. Wanna see if I could get you to move in?"

"I-I dunno..." she glanced over to the toddlers.

"Oh. You don't want to leave them.. Do you?" I asked.

"No." she shook her head. "Neither of my parents are ever home and most babysitters or nannies my parents hire always run out the front door screaming about how they're going to sue my parents."

My eyes widened. "I see... Maybe you could bring them with you." I suggested. Her eyes lit up.

"You think your parents would let me?!"

"Yeah, we have plenty of space. I'll talk to them about it after Pandemonium tomorrow."

"Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around me and pecked my lips. Jamie giggled and Landon barked.  
"Arf!" He threw Mac n cheese across the table.

"Landon..." Blakely scolded and Landon started whining like a dog.

"No whining! Eat your food."

He did. I looked at my watch and noticed the time, which was 10:41.

"Wholly chizz.. I gotta go, we'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning for Pandemonium, love you." I kissed her and left, walking home.

Five Pies- How many people did we trick last chapter? Lol. PANDEMONIUM! Them going to it is inspired by my day at Six Flags on Saturday.

Thy Flaming Apple with the Number 12- Aren't Blasper cute? Haha. I don't know what to speech about do that's my speech lol.


	33. Pandemonium Party

We decided to be bad-asses who don't use the wrist straps when we play Wii. That's how we roll. That's why Jasper's POV is up.

Jassy Pooh's POV:

I just ran a comb through my hair and now I'm running down the steps with Summer racing behind me. I heard a thump and Summer came ninja-rolling down the steps.

"FREAKING STAIRS!" she yelled.

"And that is why you don't run on the stairs." I smirked at her.

"Whatever. MOM ARE WE LEAVING YET?!" Summer yelled.

"Yeah. Then we have to pick up everyone." Mon put a hand on Summer's shoulder, who was bouncing. "Calm the hell down."

"I can't, this is the best park ever! EVER!"

"Psh, Josh Peck much?"

"Shaddup! LET'S GO GET THE PEOPLE!"

I rolled my eyes at her and mom kissed both of our foreheads. "Neither of you wander off today. Stay where I can see you." she demanded.

"Alright." I nodded and Summer just kept bouncing.

"ALRIGHT?" Mom yelled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Summer ran outside.

"Your sister, I swear..." mom laughed. "Come on. We have to go pick up Om Nom and Carlos and..."

"Blakely." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah her."

"Mom, I know you don't like her much, but I love her. Yeah, I love someone not in my family. I LOVE HER. So get used to her, alright?!"

She didn't respond.

Her eyes softened and she hugged me. "I'll do my best." she whispered. And then her eyes ent back to normal. "Get in the car."

So I got in the car and we drove to Om Nom's house, which was where they were all supposed to meet up.

"Hey guys!" I called out. They were laying out in the front yard, staring up at the clouds.

They got up and hopped into the car. "Hi, Mrs. Oliver, Summer, Jasper," Carlos greeted.

Om Nom giggled at us. "Hey!"

Blakely climbed in. "Hey Jasper, Jade, Whore."

"Sup Blake?" Summer smiled at her.

Now why can't my mother be like that to her?

"Hi guys!" Om Nom exclaimed, giggling.

"Hello, Om Nom. Let's go." She shut the door and buckled in next to Carlos in the way back. I was in the middle of the car on the right, Blakely on the left, and Mom and Summer were in the front.

"PANDEMONIUM!" I shouted.

"PANDEMONIUM!" they joined in.

Om Nom kept giggling like mad.

"I can't wait to ride Catman. Anyone else?" I asked. Om Nom immediately stopped giggling.

"NO!" she yelped. It scared us all.

"Why not?" Carlos laughed.

"It's-it's scary." she buried her face in her hands.

"I'll hold your hand." Carlos grabbed one of her hands.

She lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"Ooh, and the new one, Whiplash. It's supposed to be the baddest of all bad, with triple the amount of loops and twists as Catman. It's supposed to be really rickety and bumpy, too. Don't even get me started on the height," I exclaimed, smiling.

"I-I think I'll stick to PandaLand," Om Nom whispered.

"Oh come on, the kiddie place with that creepy panda with the red balloon and tennis racket?"

"Yup." Om Nom nodded.

"Wimp." Summer snorted.

"Shut up, Whore!" Blakely yelled at Summer. "Come on, Om. I'll sit next to you and hold your other hand."

"No.. I'm okay." she whimpered.

"Please?" I asked.

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"Too late to respond, you're going!" I yelled, fist-bumping Carlos.

Blakely hadn't really talked in a while, so I looked over and found she was asleep. Hm.

We were a match made in heaven.

I grabbed her hand and stroked it, closing my eyes as well. I can get in a half hour nap. I want to be awake when we pull into Pandemonium.

The next thing I knew, I heard screaming from a distance. My eyes flashed open, and I saw the Pandemonium sign.

"We're here?" I asked, groggily.

"No, dumbass, we're at Walmart," Summer retorted.

"Chill with the sarcasm, Summy." I snapped. Om Nom squealed and Blakely sprang up.

"Not the lasagna!" she screamed.

I turned to look at her and noticed she was still asleep. I smiled. I kissed her forehead. "Blakely.. Wake up." I cooed in her ear.

"No... No." she whispered.

"Blakely, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Back off Bertha!" she screamed as her eyes flew open. Om Nom giggled.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"N-nothing. Pandemonium!" she shouted.

"Pandemonium!" we echoed.

Mom pulled into the parking lot. "A tram! It's about to leave, run, guys, run!" We bolted out of the vehicle and ran over to the tram. Mom followed after she locked our Drof.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the gates.

Om Nom was literally bouncing up and down and Carlos was laughing at her. "Weee!" Om Nom exclaimed.

"You're making me dizzy." Summer glared at her.

"Hehehe!" she started spinning.

"Om Nom, get on my back." Carlos bent down and Om Nom bounced onto his back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride!"

Blakely looked at me. I shook my head. "Not even in your dreams, Blakelyn Joyce Quinn."

We each gave them our tickets, then we were inside the best place on earth. The first ride up was California Culprit, the most mind-bending roller coaster of all time.

"Mom, got our Panda Passes? I hate waiting in line." She nodded, pulling out six black and white laminated name tags on the necklace. She gave one to everyone, then put the last one around her neck.

We ran down the Panda Path to get to the ride quicker, which made the people in line groan in frustration, that was, until they noticed who it was. The whole line was like all... Silent, then fangirls started squealing.

"OMG! Is Beck here?!" I heard.

"I LOVE YOU JASPER!" I heard another say.

"DATE ME, JASPER!" Now I gotta show people my girl. I grabbed Blakely by the shoulders and kissed her. I heard a couple of 'awws' from the line, both disappointed and thinking the moment was sweet.

The seats were adjustable, you could stand up or sit down. I was standing. There were 4 seats in a row, so Carlos got in first, making him sit or stand at the end, Om Nom got in next, who was trembling like a leaf, then Blakely, then me. I think Mom and Summer got in the back with some non-squealing fans. Turns out, Carlos and I were the only ones standing up between us four, as Blakely and Om Nom were sitting down. I grasped Blakely's hand, Blakely grasped Om Nom's, and Om Nom grasped Carlos' hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Twist video camera and turned it on.

"Hey all you people who watched my videos, it's Jasper! And I'm at Pandemonium with my best friends! Say hi everyone!" I turned the camera to the group I call buddies, and girlfriend. They waved.

"We're on California Culprit, and Om Nom and Quit It, I mean Blakely, are freaking out. They should be. Say hi to everyone in line for this ride!" I pointed the camera to the line, and they started an uproar.

"Alright, here we go!" I turned the camera to face in front and the ride started.

Blakely squeezed my hand tighter and Om Nom squinted her eyes shut. I smirked and Carlos kissed Om Nom's forehead. Soon, we were at the top and Blakely looked down.

"Shit." she whispered before we were plunged down. Om Nom started screeching the second we went down the hill and Blakely, Carlos, and I started laughing. Blakely was more nervously laughing though.  
Om Nom was freaked. "I don't wanna diiiiie!"

The ride stopped, and Om Nom lurched forward. "Why did we stop?!" she cried. I didn't tell her this was part of the ride.

About ten seconds later, we started going at full speed, then we reached the finale loop. It was really big and twisted as it curved.

Once the ride was over, Om Nom got off and clung to Carlos. Summer got off and fell on her face (déjà vu), Blakely slumped onto me and Mom picked Summer back up and latched their hands together. Probably so Summer couldn't run off and bang guys.

Or excuse me, hot guys.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"PANDA LAND!" Om Nom yelled. We all groaned.

"I'll take her to PandaLand," Summer announced.

"You? Why?"

"God, that roller coaster always messes me up. Come on, Om."

"Teehee, on-Om."

"And no, the next ride up is Dead Man's Peak. We're riding it, ALL of us," Mom said.

Mom grabbed my hand and guided us towards the line. "Come on Om Nom. SUMMER GET YOUR FREAKISHLY LARGE ASS OVER HERE!" even the special Panda Line thingy was crowded. Looks like we're waiting.

I turned on my camera while we were waiting. "Hey guys, me again, with my family and friends. And random people in front and behind us. I'm gonna go up to some random person and annoy them while my buddy Carlos holds the camera." I handed him my camera and gave it a thumbs up.

I walked over to a middle-aged man in the regular line. Poor, poor people. Not that we're rich.

But we are. We just don't act it.

"Hi sir." I bowed to him.

"Hello..." he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you like broccoli shoved down your trousers?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Zebras confuse my father's Bumble-berry bush!" I exclaimed with a British accent, then walked away like nothing ever happened.

I got back to my party in the Panda Path line and high-fived Carlos. I retrieved the camera and paused the video. Twenty minutes later, we got to the front. We pushed Om Nom onto the ride and got strapped in on the circular seating. I un-paused the camera.

"Hey guys, we're at Dead Man's Peak, the most exhilarating ride at this park. And, now we're moving up." We rose up to where we had to be at least 200 feat in the air.

Om Nom grabbed onto Blakely's hand and started whimpering. And before you knew it we were at the top. And oh my gosh. We can see everything.

"Ooh! That building is really cool. I can see Panda Land! Oh my gosh is that- AHH!" Om Nom rambled until we were thrown down really quickly.

She screamed really loudly and Carlos, Mom, Summer, and I kept laughing while Blakely and Summer were screaming their faces off.

When it ended, I stopped the video, slipping Twist in my pocket. We got off, and Om Nom threw up.

"Uh.. I think she should go to PandaLand.. Summer, take her?" I asked. She nodded, getting up from where she was kneeling on the ground.

"Why were you on the ground?" Mom snorted.

"I was kissing it.."

"You're an idiot." mom flicked the back of Summer's head. As soon as Summer was about to take off with Om Nom, Mom grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Be careful. You hear me?" she kissed her forehead. I don't think she wants Summer to move out anytime soon. We just lost Cassia.

"Yeah, yeah." Summer pecked her cheek back and ran off with Om Nom.

"Where to next?" Carlos asked.

"Umm, I think Titanic is next on the list." I began to smirk. That one was probably the most nauseating coaster here. It went strait up, then strait down like five times, then two loops, and then another round of strait ups and downs, then into water. It doesn't dive, but it splashes big and everyone gets wet.

Blakely tensed up. "No. I will not go on that ride."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's so... Ugh. Jasper I will kill you if you make me go on that ride." she shivered.

"Don't be a baby." mom scoffed. I glared at her and she glared back.

"Well, that one is a water ride, so we can wait on that one," I said.

"Besides, up next is Whiplash!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

Blakely laughed. "This one doesn't look as bad..." she muttered.

"Have you never been before?" I asked with my mouth dropped open.

"I've brought Landon and Jamie to PandaLand but I've never really been over here."

"Oh." I nodded as mom guided us to the line for Whiplash.

I turned on my camera, as the Panda Path line was long again. "Hey guys, me again! And I'm here with my girlfriend in line for Whiplash! The baddest of all bad THINKS it's bad.

I started talking randomly, when five minutes later, we were at the front of the line. Each specific cart had two rows of two seats. Excellent. I sat with Carlos in the front, and Blakely and Mom got in the back. I hope they get along.

I put my camera back in my pocket and smiled. The guy came around to check our buckles and then went back to his control thing and we started trudging up the hill.

This one had a no-camera policy, so that's why I decided to put it back.

I leaned back to my Mom and Blakely. "You guys okay?"

Mom was smiling and Blakely had her head bent down. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about her," Mom said. I looked down and noticed they were holding hands. I faced forward and smiled as we plunged down.

I swear, we did about five hundred different loops and twists and turns and I was laughing so hard I couldn't hear anything else but Carlos laughing with me.

When the ride came to a stop, I stumbled off to the exit gate and Carlos was right behind me. Mom had Blakely slumped on her, and Blakely barely held her head up. Mom held her hand and led her to where we were standing. "I say we take a break. We can wait for Summer and Om Nom to get back from PandaLand and then ride some more."

"I'm sure Om Nom will sit out. Blakely, are you going to sit out with her?" I asked. All I got was a shrug. "Want funnel cake?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come on, get on my back. I'll take you there. Just don't puke on me." I bent over and she hopped on, and I Piggy-backed her over to a place called Mamby Pamby Funnel Cake Land. Huh.

We went inside, and I set her down at a table. Mom sat next to her. Carlos and I went in line to get two funnel cakes.

"Two funnel cakes please." I told the lady and we only waited like a minute until she set two funnel cakes back in front of us and I have her money.

I took them back to the table and sat across from my mom do we could share one and Blakely and Carlos could share one.

"So, what next?" I asked, mouth-full. Mom wiped the sugar off my face, laughing.

"Let's play some arcade games, maybe win some stupid stuff," Carlos suggested.

"Sure. Okay."

Summer and Om Nom came back. Summer had this look of annoyance on her face and Om Nom was Colon Capitol D smiling. And giggling. Mom started laughing and Summer plopped down next to her.

"What's your deal?" I asked.

"Well, that's start with the fact that she didn't want to go on any of the 'thrill' rides. YET THEY WERE FOR FOUR YEAR OLDS! And then she chickened out when we got to the front of every line. And the Panda Path lines are REALLY long over there. And you guys just got funnel cake without me!" she rambled.

"Geez, Cassia." Mom joked, shoving a piece of funnel cake in Summy's mouth. She immediately calmed down. "So are we heading to the arcade?"

"ARCADE!" Om Nom giggled.

"Don't chicken out because Whack-A-Mole is too scary for you." Summer muttered.

"Mom, can we go on our own?" I asked. She nodded.

"Don't separate, stay together, and meet back here whenever you want to go on a roller coaster!" she called after us.

When we got in the arcade Blakely and Om Nom squealed. "Holy crap!" Blakely yelled. She grabbed Om Nom's hand and they ran to the place where you get tokens. Carlos followed and soon we had a bunch of tokens to just go and burn.

Blakely and Om Nom ran over to a aw machine where the stuffed animals were huge. Carlos and I walked over to the video games.

"Rock Hero!" I shouted. I grabbed the guitar controller and Carlos sat by the drums. We played on it for a few minutes, but I was starting to miss the real guitar.

I turned around and noticed two very official-looking men were arguing. I hid by a wall and listened.

"What do you mean the band hasn't shown up yet?" yelled the old man.

"Rico's wrist broke in a warm-up, so he can't play drums! Plus, Eddie has strep, so he can't sing. It's too late to try to book someone else for the day, we're gonna have to cancel the concert!" the younger one explained. I have an idea.

"Hey, you guys looking for someone to perform today?" I asked, walking over there.

"Yeah kid. You know anyone?" they asked.

"I have a few people in mind." I smirked.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me."

"You? You don't look like you'd be one with musical talent." I pulled out my phone and went on SplashFace.

"Wanna bet? Check this video." I played the video of me singing at Karaoke Dokey.

"Alright, kid. You're good. You got anyone else?" he asked.

"BLAKELY! CARLOS! OM NOM!" I yelled and they all raced over. Om Nom had a HUMONGUS stuffed octopus on her back. Not going to question that...

"What?" Blakely came over and leaned into me. I put my arm around her waist.

"Hey! It's Quit It and Om Nom from Karaoke Dokey!" the guy exclaimed. Blakely raised her fist.

"It's Blakely," she growled. He backed away nervously. That's my girl.

"Guys, I just got us a great gig," I announced.

"What kind of gig?" Om Nom asked.

"Here! The band they booked for today canceled, and he wants us to perform!" Om Nom jumped up and squealed.

"So, how many songs?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno."

"Y'know, I'm still standing here," the man said.

"And since it's four of you, I want you all to decide it for yourselves. Be ready by 6:30 or you get no cash. I'm gonna pay you 1,000 dollars each if this is successful. Follow me to the stage and the preparation room."

"Wait. Guys, didn't we have to meet up with my mom?" I asked.

"Yeah." Om Nom nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to go bring her and Summer back here... If that's okay?" I asked the guy.

"Summer?" he asked.

"My sister." I replied.

"Sure they can come back. As long as they don't break anything." he said.

"Kay." I ran off to go find my mom and sister.

We all ran back to where we were supposed to meet them. "Mom! MOM I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!"

"They're turning Arachnikid into a musical?"

"No.. Well, yes, but no.. I got a gig here!"

"Oh my god!"

Carlos cleared his throat. "We."

"So when are you little munchkin muffins going on?" Summer asked.

"6:30." Blakely smiled.

"We have an hour to get ready! That's it!" Om Nom threw her hands onto her cheeks.

"Come on!" I grabbed mom and Summer's hands as we all ran back to the stage area. They had to do our makeup and surely something with our hair. 'Cause it's all messed up.

"I was thinking that we could do one song each, then all perform a song at the end," Carlos said.

"That's a good idea. And I know what song we're singing at the end," I added, smirking.

"Bohemian Rhapsody?" Blakely asked.

"Bohemian Rhapsody," I confirmed.

"Alright." Carlos nodded.

Om Nom squealed. "Yes!"

"What songs individually?" Blakely asked.

"I'll do Okay..." I suggested. "Blakely?"

"Um.. I call Old Time Rock and Roll!" Om Nom looked disappointed.

"Om, it's okay. You can do One and Only," Carlos said, patting her shoulder.

"Carlos, what about you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go last. I'll think about it while we get our hair and makeup done..." he nodded.

Someone grabbed Blakely and shoved her into a chair and she screamed. "Geez, kid. Calm down. I'm just doing your hair." the man laughed.

Someone else pulled Om Nom into a chair to do her hair as well.

Mom went over to me and smirked. "Let me see what I can do about that hair of yours..." She shoved me into a chair and pulled out some gel.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax, Momma's got this.." I did not relax.

"Alright, look." She spun me around to a mirror; I had a fauxhawk.

"Sweet.." Mom nodded in satisfactory.

"Alright, someone get these kids something cool to wear!" a lady yelled when she saw us.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed.

Mom threw him down in a chair as I was being yanked back into the dressing rooms. A bunch of guys started ripping off my clothes and redressed me in a pair of ripped jeans, a white wifebeater, and a leather jacket.

Uh. This is cool?

Blakely smirked at me. "You look hot." she said as the guy tugged at her hair. "OW!"

"Hey, easy on her hair, okay?" I told them.

All of a sudden, I was being pushed out onto stage.

"6:30 already?!" I shouted.

"Yes! Sing, boy, sing!"

"And here filling in for Cuttlefish is Jasper Elliot Oliver singing Okay by Backhouse Mike," I heard an announcer guy say.

I was a little nervous, I mean, a huge crowd was out there. But I shook it off. I belong here.

Once the song was over, I bowed and then walked off. Blakely, Mom, and Summer all kissed my cheek and someone threw (yes, picked up and THREW) Om Nom into the stage. "And now is Omelette Malaka singing One and Only."

After that was over, Blakely was pushed out to sing her song.

"Carlos, what are you singing?"

"Um. I'm thinking." he said.

"Dude, you're up next!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I know! I think I'm going with... Don't Stop Believing by Journey." he answered.

"Seriously?" I snorted.

"Hey! It's a good song!" he defended.

I rolled my eyes and watched my Blakely sing. She skipped off the stage and kissed me. "You did great." I smiled at her as she leaned into me.

Carlos went up, and he actually got a standing ovation. We all did, but we were surprised that he did, too.

"And now, the group will sing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen!" We all went out there.

I grabbed Blakely's hand as we sang and she started laughing during the song and smiling up at me. We got a bunch of 'awws' and of course we got a standing ovation.

While we were bowing I whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, brah." Carlos patted me on the back.

"Not you, stupid." I shook my head and Om Nom started giggling. She saw cameras and waved at them.

"HI MOM!" she yelled. I laughed, and we went back stage.

"Who's ready for some water rides?" Mom exclaimed.

"TITANIC!" Carlos and I shouted.

"Well, you can't right now. You have to meet your new fans."

Blakely yanked on my arm. "OW! MY GOD BLAKELYN!" I yelped.

She smirked and then her expression went serious. "Still not going on that Titanic Ride."

"What's your deal?" I asked.

"I refuse. Just don't force me onto that ride." she glared. "...Please..." she sighed, pushing out her lower lip.

"Blakelyn Joyce Quinn, did you just say please?" I teased as we walked to meet screaming freaks.

Five-hundred something autographs later, we finally were able to go on some more rides.

"Okay, I won't make you go on Titanic," I began.

"Yes! Thank you so-" I cut her off.

"BUT, you're going on Catman!"

She stomped on my foot and huffed. "I hate you."

"No you dooooont." I smirked.

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No-BAAHHSEURFR!" Carlos slammed our faces together.

"And that.. Is how you stop then from arguing." he clapped his hands for himself.

Blakely and I just kept kissing, I mean whatever. Why not?

"COME ON KIDS. LET'S MOVE ALONG NOW!" Mom yanked us apart.

"Mom, it was just getting' good.." We got in line for Titanic and Summer ran over to us.

"Mom, we have to leave, like, now."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way, come on!" Summer pushed us towards the gates.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

"I... Jasper, your birth father is here."

Om Nom, Carlos, and Blakely looked really confused. Which they should be.

Mom immediately looked really scared and started running, pulling Summer and I with her. I grabbed Blakely's hand and she grabbed Carlos', who had Om Nom on his back.

"Oh my god. Summer, where did you see him?" mom asked.

"He was in the audience!" she exclaimed.

"Oh god. What if he wants Jasper now that he's seen how talented he is?" Mom started breathing really heavily.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, calm down, we just need to get out of here as quickly as-" I was interrupted.

"Hey, you! Stop!" It was him.

Mom pulled Summer and I behind her. Om Nom, Carlos, and Blakely just looked at us all very confused. "What the hell do you want, Vincent?" Mom spat.

"I want him. I want my son." he pointed to me.

"No. I will never ever give him to you." mom grabbed my hand from behind her.

"You don't deserve him!" Summer yelled.

"Yeah, you raped my mother! You don't deserve me!"

"I just said that, moron.."

"Shut up and focus!"

"We all 'want' things, Mannino. You're not getting Jasper, and you're not getting Allie, either, so don't you dare think about traumatizing Marlie any more than you already have," Mom warned.

"Oh, too bad I won't listen to you. I've already GOT Allie! Got her this morning, it was pretty simple. Marlie is distracted easily."

"You have my sister?!" I shouted, pulling from Mom's grip.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Oh my god..." mom put a hand over her mouth. "Why would you do this? A week ago you wanted nothing to do with them!"

"Well, Jadelyn, things happen. How do you know I don't want another kid?" he looked over to Blakely and nodded. "Her."

I pulled Blakely closer to me. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Run, everybody run!" We darted off in the opposite direction, but not before I pushed him to the ground. We didn't even bother catching a tram, we just ran to the car.

"Who was that guy?!" Om Nom exclaimed.

"My birth father.."

"You mean Beck isn't...?

"Nope.."

"Weren't you listening, bimbo? Jasper clearly said 'you raped my mother.'" Summer rolled her eyes.

Om Nom huffed at her and plopped down in the back of the car with Carlos. We all took our spots in the car. "Sorry you guys didn't get to enjoy the rest of your day." Mom apologized.

"Are you kidding? Today was amaaaazing." Summer laughed.

"Yeah, it was. Who's up for a sleep-over at my house?" I glanced at Mom.

"Sleeping in the living room!" I added. She nodded.

"Sure, whatever. I don't care if you guys have a sleep-over," Mom said.

"Sure." Om Nom chirped.

"Absolutely." Carlos smiled.

I looked over to Blakely. "What about- Aaaand she's asleep."

"Well, let her sleep, we're probably gonna stay up all night," Carlos said, hitting my arm. I almost forgot about my bullet wound and I cringed.

"Sorry.."

Five Pies- Wholly crap. Longest chapter YET! 15 freaking pages! I knew this wasn't the last time we would see Vincent.

AppleFlame12 or Muah: Hey guys. The name Landon. It has special meaning. Anyone wanna try and guess? Lol. No one will guess right. Here are hints: TNG, Accents, Chocolate, Cars, and Florida. Confused yet? Good.


	34. You Know She's Dangerous

Jade's POV:

"I think I'm going to drop you guys off and go over to The Shapiro's house to go talk to Marlie. That okay with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jasper answered

"Alright." I pulled up in the driveway. "Get out."

"Blakely, wake up." Jasper yelled. Nothing.

"Here. I'll wake her up." I smirked and laid on the horn.

"AAAAH!"

"Now you're up. Bye!" They exited the car and went in the house. I pulled back out and sped over to Cat's home.

When I got there, I parked the car and hopped out, running to the door, pounding on it.

Cat opened the door and she was crying her eyes out. "H-hi Jade." I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed in my shoulder. We just sort of stood there for a while. "I'm sure you're here to talk to Marlie, right?" she let go and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. Where is she?" I asked.

"Allie's room." she points down the hallway.

I ran into the bedroom and saw Marlie sitting in Allie's freakishly small bed with a unicorn pillow pet pulled to her face. This is pathetic. "Marlie?"

She sobbed into the pillow before looking up. "He took her!"

"How did he take her?" I asked softly, sitting next to her.

"Attack! I-if Mom hadn't of walked into the door right then he would have raped me again!" She put her head back into the pillow and screamed in what I think is agony.

She looked up at me and her eyes went wide. "D-Did he take Jasper too?!"

"No. But he tried. Shit. I just left him home alone!" I slapped my forehead.

"He's alone?" she lowered her head back into the pillow.

I rubbed her back. "With three friends, Summer, and I don't know if Beck is home..."

"Oh my god. I WANT MY ALLIE BACK!" she screamed.

"I know I know. We'll get her back." I pulled her up from the pillow. "Look at me, let's call the police. And then we'll drive out and get Allie back. Okay?"

"Okay." she nodded and leaned her head back into my shoulder.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"He wanted to rape Blakely... And I just left them with no adults..."

"Cat! I need you!" I yelled. I heard running, then she appeared.

"What, what? Is everything okay?"

"No, I need you to go to my house NOW. Go there, I'll call Jasper and tell him you're coming. Don't let ANYONE in except for my family. Go there and make sure Blakely is safe. Jasper, too. He wanted them." She nodded.

"Marlie, we're going down to the police station, come on."

Marlie just sat there so I sighed. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and carried her out to the car. I whipped out my phone and called Jasper. "Jasper, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." he answered.

"Cat's coming over. Don't let anyone in, but her. You hear me?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Okay. I'm going down to the police station and then I'm coming home with Marlie." I told him.

"Got it, bye." He hung up and I put my cell phone back in my pocket. I threw Marlie in the car and got in myself.

I turned off the radio so Marlie didn't have to listen to songs that would most likely remind her of Allie. I've started to like her more, and I've sort of become a second mother to her. Not that I didn't care about her before. I mean, I was the one who dragged her by the hair to the toilet ten years ago while she was vomiting her guts out, right?

I strapped her in and started the car. We went to the police station and I patted her thigh. "We'll find her, Marlie."

She just nodded and I walked over to the side of the car she was on and scooped her out. "You want to walk?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied and I placed her feet on the ground. She gripped my hand and we walked up to the police department.

"Hello." the man at the desk greeted. "How can I help you, ladies?"

"Well, there has been an abduction..." I said, gesturing to Marlie. "Her daughter."

"Alright. Let me call in Eric. He'll talk to you and hopefully we'll be able to help." he smiled.

We sat down and soon a tall man came out. "Hello." he greeted. "I was informed that there was an abduction. If you would follow me, we can go to my office and talk." he smiled and opened a door, and then led us to his office. He pulled three chairs up to his desk. "May I please have your names?" he asked.

"Jadelyn West." I said.

"Marlena Constance Shapiro." Marlie answered.

"Alright." he scribbled some things down on a pad of paper. "Now, Marlena what is your daughter's name?"

"Allison Avery Shapiro." Marlie answered. "She goes by Allie."

"Okay. And can you describe to me exactly what happened when Allie was abducted?" he asked.

"Um.. Can I start somewhere else?" she asked.

"Sure." he nodded, picking up his pen.

"So almost four years ago I was walking home from a Friend's house... A-And this guy-Vincent Mannino- he-he raped me. And 15 years ago, he raped Jade too. And-and today he got Allie... And he tried to get Jasper too." she whimpered.

"Jasper?" he asked.

"Jasper Elliot Oliver. The outcome of him raping me." I chimed.

"I see. Now, Marlie. How did he get Allie today?" Eric asked.

"Well, Allie and I were watching TV and my parents were out shopping. A-and someone was pounding on the door, but I ignored it. My parents had their keys, so I knew it wasn't them. But then the door was kicked down. A-And he hopped on top of me, to hold me down and one of his friends or something took Allie out the front door. I started to fight him off, but he shoved a pillow over my face and I could barely breathe... a-and he started ripping off all my clothes. Then i heard a shriek and he got off of me, and ran out the front door. I ran after him, but he already had Allie. My baby was crying and screaming. I could hear her from the house. If my parents didn't walk in from shopping, I could have been raped again." she sobbed onto my neck. I held her close to me.

"And you said his name was..." he asked.

"Vincent Mannino." I answered as he typed away on his computer.

"We'll send out a search party. If you want to come along-"

"YES!" Marlie yelled.

"Alright. I'll call in my best officers." he bowed.

"Jade?" she asked.

"Hhmm?"

"Can you bring Jasper too? When we find Allie, I want him to be there." she cried.

"Alright. But his friends and Summer are going to be coming too. I am not leaving Summer alone. I'm almost positive Beck isn't home." I said.

"Kay." she stopped at the door we were leaving from. "Carry me?" she pleaded.

"Whatever." I shook my head with a smile and picked her up.

"I love you, Jade. Just thought I'd let you know that." I smiled.

"Love you too."

I started the car and drove back home to get the others.

"Okay guys, Summer, you drive Carlos and Om Nom. Cat, you take Marlie, and Jasper, Blakely.. Come with me." We got into our correct parties and met at the police station to get further instructions.

"Alright, we're going to be driving out to Vincent's house." I told Blakely and Jasper.

"Okay." they nodded as we ran up to the police station with everyone else right behind us.

"Alright, we have 5 other patrols searching. I will give each group a walkie-talkie, so if you see her, just notify us thru this. Good luck." We left.

We drove out and I'm pretty sure Blakely and Jasper both crashed. When we pulled into Vincent's driveway six hours later (it's about... 3 AM), I signaled for everyone to stay in their cars, but Summer insisted to come in with me, so she did. Well, not in. But up to the house at least.

All the lights were on in the house so I nodded to Summer. "One, two, three." and we kicked the door down.

Sure enough, there was Allie, passed out on the couch. Where's that Staples 'That was easy,' button when you need it? Vincent grabbed the girl, holding a knife to her throat.

"One move, and the girl gets it," he growled. Cliche, much?

I glanced over at Summer, and she nodded, holding her hands up, backing away.

"Okay, we'll leave," I said. I can't believe I wasn't smirking.

"Yeah, and to be sure you WON'T be coming back.."

Trigger. Searing pain. Blackness.

No speech.


	35. Opportunity

Jasper's POV:

I jumped out of my seat when I saw my mom get shot. "MOM!" I screamed. I raced over to her and Summer, who was shaking mom. "Blakely! Call an ambulance!" I yelled as the police pulled up. It's about time they got here.

"Mom! Wake up! Please!" Summer shook her arm. I charged at Vincent, tackling him to the ground. Allie was free, and Marlie grabbed her.

"Why would you do this?!" I yelled in his face, my hands pinning his arms to the ground. No answer. I flipped him over and started beating him out of rage.

I grabbed his hair and lifted his head and smashed it to the ground over and over. "Now you'll experience pain, just like you gave my mother and Allie's mother pain!" I yelled, punching him in the back, tears streaming down my face. I flipped him over again and punched him on the nose, making it bleed. I kneed his man area.

The ambulance FINALLY came and the cops yanked me off of Vincent. "Vincent Mannino, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you." they cuffed him.

I smiled and I watched as Cat, Marlie, and Allie all sat on the front lawn together crying and in a big hug. Then I remembered my mother and my face fell. I turned around, running to the paramedics.

"W-where was she shot?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Shoulder," they answered, not looking up from her.

Summer hovered around them. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Most likely." one of them answered.

"Thank god." Summer stayed behind them. My lip trembled as I turned around to face my sister. She wrapped her arms around me and I started crying. I don't care that I don't cry, I'm crying now.

Summer stroked my hair as I sobbed. Hey, don't judge, I'm an emotional dude.

We just stood there for a long time, crying in each other's arms. I felt someone tug on my leg. I looked down and I saw Allie standing there.

"Brubber..." she whimpered. I let go of Summer and picked up Allie.

"Hey.."

"You cryin', bubby.." She wiped my face.

"Don't worry about it.. I'm okay.."

"Nuh uh, bubby.."

"Alright, I'm not okay.. Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.."

"Sing, brudder?" I nodded.

"I never meant to let you down or have you go, 'it's better off this way,'"

"For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out," I sang softly. I noticed everyone was staring at me.

More my friends than anyone. They've probably never seen me around any child. Or be sweet. Or at least nice.

"I wuv you." she smiled at me.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and smiled to myself as she situated herself into a comfortable position and fell asleep. Poor kid.

I saw a car speed down the corner then pull up. Cassia jumped out.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" She ran over to the paramedics who were still working on Mom.

"M-mom got shot..." I answered.

She immediately started crying. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

"They said most likely." I nodded. Trevor came out with Kostas.

"Everything okay?" Cass shook her head and fell into his arms, after he gave Summer Kostas.

"She's conscious!" one of the paramedics called. I gave Allie to Cat and ran over there.

"Mom!"

She stared up and she grabbed her head. She winced when she brought up her arm. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"Mom..."

"Jasper... Thank god you're okay..." she said dazily as she shut her eyes again.

"MOM! STAY AWAKE!" Summer yelled.

"Jesus, Summer." her eyes flew open.

"I don't want you to die.." she whimpered.

"Only because I'm letting you stay at my house while you're at WhoreTopia." she smirked.

She can joke around NOW?

"Is Allie okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. Asleep with Cat." Mom grabbed my hand.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you."

Cassia stumbled over to us and gripped mom's other hand. "Don't die on me. You're one of the only people who can keep Kostas from crying. You know.. When he does cry."

"Gee thanks." mom rolled her eyes as the guys put her on a stretcher.

"I'll ride with you, Mom. Cassia, can you take my friends home?" She nodded. I hopped into the ambulance and sat next to her, and Summer got in, too.

Mom watched the paramedics as they hooked her up to a heart-rate machine thingy. (AN: You can tell I graduated from med school. -AF12)

"You okay?" I asked.

"Swell. It's not like I have a bullet in my arm." she pointed to me. "Call your father and put him on speaker phone..."

"Okay.." I did what I was told and put it on speaker.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" he said in a groggy voice. Must've woken him up.

"Uh, we're.. In an ambulance.."

"WHAT?! Why?!" he yelled.

"Um. We sort of went back to Vincent's and mom... Uh.." I started to say.

"The bastard shot me in the shoulder." mom chimed in. Dad was silent.

"I'll kill him," he muttered.

"I'll kill him til there is no existence left of him!"

"They took him in, Dad," Summer said.

"Summer's here? Is Cassia?"

"No, she went to go take my friends home," I answered.

"Alright. I'm driving out." he demanded.

"You are?" mom asked.

"Well duh. I'm not letting you all be alone. I'll drive out the second Cassia gets back."

"Okay.. Love you," Mom said.

"Love you, too." He hung up. Ten minutes later, we pulled into the hospital emergency entrance thing. They opened the doors of the ambulance and wheeled the gurney out and into the hospital. Summer and I ran out with them.

"You guys can wait in the waiting room until we get everything hooked up and the bullet out. We'll call someone out to get you." one of them said.

"No! I want them with me." mom demanded.

"Alright.. Come on," they motioned for us to follow them into the room.

"Actually, I'll be fine out here," Summer said nervously.

"Whatever." I went with Mom.

They wheeled mom into a room and started hooking up machines to her. "Dammit!" mom yelled when the stuck the heart rate thing on her finger. Must have pinched her.

"Alright now we have to take the bullet out..."

Even though it wasn't me getting it done, I passed out. I don't do knifes in the skin.

When I woke up, I was in the car with an ice-pack on my head.

"What happened?"

"Well, you passed out, fell to the floor, and stayed asleep. You must've been tired. Go back to sleep, Jas," Dad said.

I fell back asleep and when I woke up we were at home.

"Ughhhh." I moaned as I dragged myself out of the car.

Dad helped Mom into the house as I continued dragging myself.

"Lazy-ass," Summer muttered, pulling me inside.

"Shut up and take me to my room."

"No." She went upstairs.

"SUMMMERRRRR!" I whined as I climbed the steps. She stood by my bedroom door.

"Don't make me put you in a closet..." she threatened.

"Bitch," I told her silently. I pushed her out of the way and went into my room, locking the door.

I opened my phone, and I had 20 missed calls. I called Blakely first.

She answered right away. "Jasper, are you okay? Is your mom okay? Is the whore okay?" she asked.

"We're all fine. My mom got released from the hospital this morning." I replied.

"Okay, good." she sighed.

"I love you," I said, smiling.

"I love you, too. Bye the way, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"Okay, what's your favorite musical movie?"

"Rent," I said.

"Hollywood Arts is putting it on!" I nearly dropped the phone.

"You're serious?!"

"100 percent, babe! Want to audition? I am!"

"Absolutely! I've got to tell my mother! Call you later, babe. Bye!" I hung up.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what, guess what?!"

"What?" she asked.

"Hollywood Arts is putting on Rent!" I yelled excitedly.

"No way!" she smiled.

"Yes way!"

"Going for Rodger, right?"

"Yeah! I want Blakely to go for Mimi."

She nodded. "Understandable. They do end up together."

I ran back up the stairs and went to my room. Sudden bursts of energy... Ugh.

"Summerrrrr." I called.

"What?" she replied.

"Come hereeeee." I whined.

"No." she replied.

"Forget you." I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Come here."

"What the hell is that important that you need me?"

"I want to tell you something..."

"Did you go into my room?!"

"Uh... No.. They're putting on Rent at Hollywood Arts!"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Cool... Seriously.. Have you been in my room?" she asked.

"What? No... Why?" I asked.

"Um.. No reason." she replied.

"Kay.." I hung up the phone. I'll just brush that off. Maybe Dad took away her condoms or whore outfits or something...

I decided to go back to my phone. Might as well call everyone back...

There was an unknown number on my screen. I called it.

"Hello, Jasper. So nice of you to call back."

"Andre?! Andre Harris?!"

"The one and only," he said, chuckling.

"Why are you.. I haven't.. What?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." he replied.

"Oh. What?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday I was in the audience at Pandemonium, and you and your friends were really amazing." he said.

I was pretty close to jumping up and down. "Yeeeeah?"

"And i talked it over with a few others.."

"Yeeeeeeeah?"

"We want to sign you to the label." My mouth dropped open.

"Will you excuse me for one moment?"

"Of course." I put my phone down and ran out of my room.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Mom! Dad! Summer! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What?! Jasper, are you hurt?!" Mom asked, running towards me.

"No! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What's the matter with you?!" Summer exclaimed.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed, hopping up and down.

"Chill your man-tits and tell us what the hell you're wazzing about." Summer huffed.

"Language..." dad reminded.

"Whatever." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Andre called." I started.

"Who cares?" Summer sarcastically asked.

"He wants to sign me and my friends to his LABEL!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"My friends and I," my Dad corrected.

"I really don't care! I'm getting signed to a label!"

"OH MY GOD!" mom yelled as she threw her arms around me. "Ow goddammit!" she cursed.

"Good job." Dad patted my head.

"Should've been me.." Summer murmured. I stomped on her toe.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it! Be happy for me!"

"Whatever." she stomped back up to her room and I ran to my room to resume my call with Uncle Andre.

"I'm back, sorry. Had to tell my family."

"Ha, I heard you yelling. So, you'll do it?"

"Yeah!" I sat on my bed.

"Great. Be at the studio tomorrow at 12 PM. I'll text you the directions. Bye, Jasper. I'm gonna make you a star, kid." He hung up.

I ran over to the desk of my PearBook. Time to video-chat everyone. I have to see their faces. I clicked on the bar that told me who was on line. "OmNomNomOmelette" is online. So I clicked request and within two seconds she was on my screen.

"Hi Jasper. What's up?" she smiled.

"One second. I have to tell you all. Tell Carlos to get online. I'll get Blakely." she nodded and in two minutes both of them were on the screen as well.

"So why am I here?" Blakeky asked. I noticed she had both Jamie and Landon on her lap. Oh yeah, I still have to ask about her moving in...

"Because, I have amazing news." I told them.

"Arf!" Landon barked.

"Sper!" Jamie waved at me.

I smiled and waved at them. "I just got us signed to a record label."

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You're joking!" Blakely said.

"No! I talked with Andre Harris! He was there at Pandemonium! He saw us perform! He wants to sign us to his label!"

"Whoooooooa." Carlos smirked. "This is AWESOME."

Om Nom squealed. "IM GONNA BE A SINGER!"

"This. Is. Insane." Blakely shook her head. "How did he have your number?"

"He's my uncle. Sort of. My parents were Best friends with him."

"Cool! So, when do we meet him?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow at 12 PM! He's gonna text me the directions. I think this calls for a sleepover at my house again!"

"I think it does, too," Blakely said.

"Eeee! I'm gonna be a singer!" Om Nom shouted, jumping up and down.

"Go pack, we'll pick you guys up soon. Bye!" I exited the chat. Guess Blakely can laugh at her Dad now.

I think tonight I'll ask if Blakely and her siblings can move in.

"Moooooom!" I ran down the stairs.

"Huh?"

"I need to ask you a question!"

"Shoot." she looked up at me.

"Can my friends sleepover tonight?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Good, because I sort of already invited them."

"Let's go get them." I nodded, following her to the car. We got Blakely first. I insisted, since I had to talk to Mom about her moving in.

"Hey Mom?" I asked as we pulled out of Blakely's driveway.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well.. Blakely suffers a lot of verbal abuse from her father..." I started awkwardly.

"I understand that feeling..." mom muttered.

"And I was wondering if her, and her two little siblings could move in with us?"

"Why her little siblings?"

"Well, she practically raises them herself.."

"I'd have to talk to Beck about it.. But I'm fine with it. She's a keeper, son. I like her."

I saw Blakely run out of her house and she hopped into the car. "Hey..." she plopped down.

"I asked." I smiled at her.

"Whaaa?" she asked.

"I asked if you could live with us. My mom has to talk to dad first though." I said.

"Understandable." she nodded. "Oh my gosh. I still can NOT believe that we're going to Andre Harris' record label. I can't believe we even got signed!"

"We didn't get signed yet, but we will be.. Hey, what's on your face?" I asked, pointing to a fresh big red mark on her cheek.

"Uh.. Sunburn?" I poked it and she cringed.

"It doesn't feel like sunburn.."

She cringed. "Stop poking it!" she snapped.

"Blakely... He hit you..." I sighed.

"What? Noooo, I-It was Landon. He bit me!" she tried to distract me.

"If Landon bit you, there would be teeth marks. There are no teeth marks!"

"I-I don't want to talk right now.."

"But Blakely-"

"I said I don't want to talk!" She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

I turned her to face me. She had her pouting face on. "You know, I can't take you seriously when you have that extremely adorable look on your face..." I laughed.

"Shut uuuup." she turned away again.

I got up to her face and whispered, "I looooooooove you.."

"Nyehh.."

"C'mon, you know you looooooooove me, too... C'mon, say it. You looooooooove me."

"How about you get a mint. Then I'll say I love you." she smirked.

"HA! I GOT A SMIRK!" I cheered.

"I was smirking at myself. Not you." she remained mad.

"Come on. Just say it. You know you want tooooooooo." I teased.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better," she sang.

"Don't change the subject! Say it!"

"Fine! I love you." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, too."

Five Pies- Whoa! So much has happened in this chapter! Guess Jas forgot all about Rent. 529,600 minutes.

AppleFlame12 doesn't know what to do for a speech =3


	36. Untitled for a Reason

Jasper's POV:

After we picked up both Carlos and Om Nom, we began to drive home. Om Nom looked over to Blakely with concern. "Blakely, you haven't talked since I got in the car. Hey... What's that red mark on your face?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Blakely hid her face.

"Are you sure? 'Cause-"

"Must be the light. Forget it. Okay?"

"Okay.. I can't wait for tomorrow!" she squealed, grabbing Carlos' arm.

I smiled and put my arm around Blakely's shoulder, and she cringed.

"Ow! Uh.."

"Let me see your shoulder.. Please, I need to.." She bit her lip and took off her jacket. Her shoulder was bruised and bleeding a little bit. There was three tiny glass shards stuck in a scar.

"Blakely..."

"What?" she asked. She looked pretty close to tears.

"You know you can tell me anything." I told her.

"Fine!" she sobbed, tears escaping her eyes.

"M-my Dad didn't do this, though.."

"Who did, then?"

"My mother.. She's the one who slapped me on the face, she's the one who broke the bottle on my shoulder, she does everything!"

My mouth hung open. Her mother? She seemed to be the sweetest person on Earth... Well, this proves looks are deceiving...

"Why would your mom do that?" I asked her, patting her knee.

"She hates me. More than my stupid Dad." she cringed when I rubbed her thigh.

"Baseball bat," she breathed. I let go.

"Can I hug your waist?"

"No.. Hockey-puck."

"Is there anywhere I can hug you?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "No." she shook her head.

"Forget Beck. You're getting your siblings out of there and moving in." mom said.

Blakely didn't answer. I looked over to her and she was crying into her hands. Looks like my girlfriend cracked. Mom made a U-turn and started heading the opposite way of our house.

"Mom? Where are we-"

"We're picking up Blakely's stuff, and her brother and sister. And their stuff. We have a big trunk, we can fit a few more suitcases in there."

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Oliver..." she whimpered.

"No problem." mom smiled. "You're parents home?"

"No. They're smart enough to leave right after I do. They left the kids with my grandparents.. They suck." she muttered.

We pulled up into the driveway and we all ran in the house.

"Bakey!" Jamie cried.

"Arf!" Landon barked.

Her grandparents were passed out on the couch. Some babysitters...

"Om Nom, Carlos, explain to them what's going on. Jasper, Blakely, let's go pack some stuff.

"Okay! I love kids!" Blakely went into her room and started taking all her posters down and took her clothes out of her drawers and closet. She dumped her clothes into one bag and her personal belongings in another.

"I'll get Landon's and Jamie's stuff with Jasper." She nodded at me to follow her, and I did. We stripped both of their rooms and put it into two bags.

"Ready?" Mom called.

"No, I have to leave a note," Blakely answered, running into the kitchen.

I leaned over her shoulder to see what she wrote.

"FUCK YOU!

Lots of hate,

Blakely, Landon, and Jamie."

"There. We can leave now!" she smirked.

"Arf!" Landon barked. Jamie thumped him on his head. He whined like a dog.

We gathered everyone into the car, putting Jamie on Blakely's lap and Landon on Om Nom's. They are better with children..

"ARF! ARF!" Landon barked again.

"STOOOOOOP!" Jamie whined.

"ARRRRRRF!" he smiled at her.

Jamie glared at him.

"Geez, you really did raise them... More so your sister." Carlos smirked. Or at least, he tried too..

"Sut up." Jamie huffed.

"Yeah Carlos. Shut up." Blakely smirked at him. He stuck his tongue out them and crossed his arms. Soon, we pulled up into our driveway.

"Alright, Blakely, Jasper will show you to your room, and I will take Landon and Jamie to theirs," Mom explained. We nodded.

"Com Nom, wait in the living room. Watch TV, I don't care."

I led Blakely up to Cassia's old room. "You don't mind purple do you?" I asked.

"Pfft. Purple's fine. As long as I'm away from my stupid parents."

"Alright." I walked out into the hallway and dragged all her stuff into her new room. "You have a lot of crap..."

She smirked. "I'm a girl. What did you expect?"

"Thank god Cassia left her bed, you wouldn't have anywhere to sleep." I said.

"What about Landon and Jamie?" she asked.

"Well, there is already a big bed in that room. I'm sure they'll be fine. They don't like, sleep with you in bed or anything or have like an issue with sleeping next to each other, right?" I asked.

"No, but it would be the best interest to get them separate beds as soon as possible.. They should be fine for a few nights, though."

"Okay. I'll help you get your posters up," I said.

We hung up all her posters and she smiled. "I'm going to go check on the Dog and Mini-Me.." she walked out and limped down the stairs. She came back up laughing her face off. "Come here..."

"Why?" I asked.

"J-Just come here..." she demanded.

She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs into the living room. Jamie was standing on Dad's lap with her hands in his hair. "SOFT!" she yelled. "FLUFFY!"

And my mom was cracking up while my dad had this look on his face like, 'Get away from me.' Landon sat in her lap and growled at me when I got within two feet of her.

I went to go sit by my mom, but he barked really loudly at me.

Blakely smiled. "They're attached."

I glared at Landon. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get attached to my father." He whimpered and hopped off her lap and ran to my father, jumping onto him and playing with his hair.

"Thank you." mom sighed.

"No problem." I laughed.

I watched as Om Nom tried to grab either one of then, but they didn't budge. They love my father.

"I'm gonna microwave some quesodillas. Who wants one?" I asked. All hands shot up.

"Interesting," I said, walking into the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and microwaved some quesodillas. I brought them back out on a plate. There was only one left. Landon and I were the only two who didn't get one. We both went to reach out and grab it at the same time.

"Bark bark bark! Woof! Arf!" he yelled.

"I want it!" I yelled back.

"Arf arf!"

"It's mine!"

"Arf!"

"Mine!"

"Arf!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!" he yelled. He put his little hands over his mouth.

"He talked." Blakely gasped.

We all looked over to her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you so excited he can talk?" Carlos asked.

"I thought his little head was messed up. BUT HE CAN TALK!" she laughed and sort of squealed. Then she threw her hands over her mouth.

"I'm seeing the family resemblance." mom smirked. I cut the quesodilla in half and gave him the smaller piece. He snatched it from me and scowled.

Blakely glared at Landon and shoved him a little with her foot. "Be appreciative you got any. My god."

"It's funny seeing you all motherly.." Summer smirked.

"Trust me, I'm not motherly." Blakely plopped down next to her.

"Got that right," I laughed. She flicked me and I kissed her head.

"Watch it, boy," she muttered.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me. You said so in the car."

"You pressured me into saying it!"

"True, but you know you love me.."

"I slipped my arm around her waist. "OW! DAMMIT!"

"Oops. Sorry." I forgot about her injuries.

"Oooh. Bakey says a bad woooooord." Jamie smirked.

Blakely pointed up the stairs. "To bed! Both of you!"

"I'll make sure they stay," Om Nom offered.

"Whatever," Blakely mumbled. Om Nom led Landon and Jamie up to their room.

"They frustrate me." she put a hand on her head.

"You know you love them. Like you looooooove me." I whispered in her ear.

"No I hate you. And I never said I didn't love them. They just tick me off sometimes."

"No, you looooooove me!"

"Hate!"

"Love!"

"Hate!"

"Hate!" I yelled, trying to confuse her.

"Love! Dammit!" Ha, it worked. I kissed her.

"Love you too." I pecked her lips.

She smirked. "I still hate you."

"Suuuuuure."

"Go to bed, children!" Mom yelled.

"It's midnight!" Dad exclaimed

"You have a big day tomorrow," Summer added.

"Fine, fine. Om Nom, you can go with Blakely. Carlos, crash with me."

We went up to said bedrooms and I swear I heard little feet padding down the hallway as I fell asleep. Probably nothing...

When I woke up, I swear I couldn't breathe. Wait- why is there a pillow shoved over my face? I heard growling. I pushed the pillow off my face. It wasn't that hard.

Landon.

Gee, this kid ALREADY hates me?

"Dang, you were 'sposed to die.."

"Dude, it's," I paused to glance at my awesome skull alarm clock, "10:00 AM?! I have to shower! I have to get dressed! I have to eat! I have to be there in 2 hours! Why didn't you try to kill me earlier?!" I exclaimed, throwing back my covers. I hopped onto the ground.

"Ah! Cold floor, cold floor, cold floor! Carlos, wake up! It's 10:00 AM! Mom slept thru her alarm! We only have 2 hours!"

I threw the pillow Landon tried to kill me with at Carlos who jumped up. "Oh my god!"

I ran into Blakely's room and put Landon on the bed with her. "Wake her up." I pointed to Blakely who had Om Nom laying acrossed her. They were in the form of an 'X.'

He started licking Blakely's face and I cringed. EW.

And how is she not dying? Om Nom is almost laying on TOP of her.

"EW! STOP!" Blakely pushed her brother off the bed. "OW OW! OM NOM GET OFF OF ME!"

Loud, much?

"I'll get my mother up, you guys go do whatever it takes to get ready!" I ran down the hall and opened my parent's door. I wish I hadn't. Oh my god. Scarred for life.

"EW! COULD YOU GUYS NOT DO THAT WHEN I HAVE FRIENDS OVER?!" I screeched, shielding my eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?" mom snapped.

"You guys are disgusting..." I slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. I saw Om Nom and Blakely doing each other's hair in Cassia's old bathroom and Carlos went to go shower in the upstairs bathroom.

So I might as well go grab clothes and head down to the bathroom downstairs.

Luckily there's a small shower down there. I got all clean and stuff, then put my clothes on. I put my hair into a fauxhawk, like my performance. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a toaster pop and ate it.

One by one they came down. Mom and Dad last. Shudder.

"I can not believe you two were having old people sex while they were here," I said, gesturing to my friends.

"Whatever, baby. It's 11:00, let's go." We got into the car, all of us, excluding Dad, who was watching Landon and Jamie.

It was a good thing we left when we did, traffic was terrible. By the time we got there, we were almost late.

"Jade, so nice to see you!" he exclaimed when we went inside. He hugged her and shook hands with all of us.

"We have much to discuss, guys. Please follow me into my office." We did, and his office was amazing. Awards everywhere, an epic spinny-chair, and the seats in front of his desk were bean-bag chairs. Mom stood because there were only 4.

"Like the bean-bag chairs?" We nodded, relaxing.

"I had them specially made for each of you." That when I noticed the one I was sitting on was black and had skulls and scissors everywhere.

"Omigosh, duckies are all over mine!" Om Nom squealed.

"Mine has microphones on it," Blakely examined.

"Mine has ice cream cones! You know us well, Mr. Harris," Carlos said, giving his signature sly smile.

"Please," Uncle Harris said, chuckling, "call me Andre."

"Okay.." Blakely murmured.

"So, you guys are like, incredibly talented," he complimented us.

"Thanks," we echoed.

"As I said to you, Jasper, I want to sign you guys to my label. You in?"

We looked at each other. "Yeah!" He smiled.

"Great! We need your signature for this contract, then we can get started." He handed us a piece of paper and an expensive-looking pen. We read it, then signed.

"Great! I'll get my assistant to copy this and put it in a file." A man came over and grabbed the document then left the room.

"First things first... What genre?"

"Rock," I said. At the same time, Om Nom was suggesting Pop and Carlos was suggesting Rap. Blakely said anything but country. We glared at each other. Well, Blakely was looking at her fingernails.

"Rock!" I said.

"Pop!"

"Rap!"

Andre snapped his fingers. "Hey, hey, calm down guys. I have an idea."

"Pop is overrated, sorry Om Nom," he began, "but I can mix Rock and Rap."

"That works," I said, sighing. Om Nom pouted.

"Aw, come on, babe. You get to be a singer!" Carlos said, getting up to hug her. Om Nom smiled and returned the hug.

"Any of you have an idea for a name?" he asked.

"Nope.."

"Alright. How about I pull out my creative team and you can start working on it?"

"Creative team? Sweet! But, I did write a movie with my mother, I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Understandable. I'm going to go talk with some of my workers, you stay here and try to figure out a name and stuff. There's a soda machine, fridge with juice, a coffee maker, and a snack machine. The bathroom is that door over there." He left.

"We're officially a band!"

"I can not believe this..." Blakely smiled.

"I'm still mad." Om Nom huffed. She flipped her Red, White, and Blue hair over her shoulder and pouted. Her pouting face looks a lot like Blakely's. It's sort of funny.

"Anyone have an idea for a band name?" I asked.

"The Rockin' Rappers?" Carlos suggested.

"That's stupid." Blakely laughed.

"Well, let's hear what you can come up with." Carlos crossed his arms.

"Well-"

"THE CINNAMON ROLL PECAN ALMOND WALNUT STARTWINKLE ALPHABET BEE EFF EFF'S!" Om Nom shouted.

"I nominate Untitled," I announced, crossing my arms.

"Untitled?"

"Yeah, it's creative and deep. We don't need a name for us, we are who we are. Why hide behind a stupid cliché cheesy name?" (A/N: Jasper just pulled a Beck! -FPTTF)

Everyone just sort of stared at me for a second. "I still vote for The Cinnamon Roll Pecan Almond Walnut Star Twinkle Alphabet Bee Eff Effs..." Om Nom said.

"Untitled." Blakely smiled.

"Untitled." Carlos confirmed.

"So we're Untitled?" I asked.

"You guys don't listen to me..." Om Nom pouted.

"Alright, so are we going by stage names?" I asked.

"You said we shouldn't hide behind anything.." Carlos reminded.

"True, true."

"HELLO?! Am I invisible?" Om Nom's lip quivered.

"No, you're not invisible," Carlos said, holding her hand.

"You can help us with our hair and outfits," I suggested. Blakely glared at me.

"OOH! Blakely, I want to make your hair a rainbow!" she giggled.

"Do not put any dye in my hair or I will kill you. Understood?" Blakely growled.

"EXTENSIONS!" she exclaimed.

"Fine. But don't go crazy." she rolled her eyes. Blakely started pacing. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. "OW! STOP THAT!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting.."

"Don't do it again.." I nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Hey guys!" Andre said, walking in.

"Got anything?" We nodded.

"Untitled!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"We decided that a band name is sort of cliche, why should we hide behind a name if we aren't afraid to show who we are?" I explained.

"Wow. You're a lot like Beck..." Andre smiled.

"I know." I smirked.

"And Trina." he joked.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare ever say that again."

He put his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, chill your chizz."

"I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES," Carlos started to sing.

"SAYIN' EEEEYYYOO! GOTTA LEEEEEET GO!" I added.

"I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE," Blakely sang.

"SAYIN' EEEEYYOO! BABY, LET'S GO!" Om Nom sang.

Andre smiled at us and I realized he had been recording the whole time. When we stopped singing, he put it down. "Why we're you recording us?" I asked.

"Because people love watching videos of people goofing off. Especially if they're going to be famous." he winked.

"You seriously think we have potential?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course." he nodded. "Oh hey, Om Nom I like your shirt." he pointed to Om Nom who was wearing a Nyan Cat tee.

"Ooh Blakely! I almost didn't wear this shirt, but then I thought, NO! WEAR IT!" she giggled. (A/N: Who caught the reference? -AF12)

(A/N: I did! Haha, we talked about using it earlier, but I forgot to put it in. =3 -FPTTF)

"And.. Posted to Splashface," he said, smiling.

"Down to real business. To start y'all off, we want you guys recording covers. Then we can work on original songs. Sound good?"

"I like doing covers!" Om Nom giggled.

"Oh yeah. Om, you know what I'm thinking?" Blakely smirked.

"Old Time Rock and Roll?" she squealed.

"You know it!" Blakely high fived her.

"Why don't we all sing together? We will be doing that a lot more often now, so why not now?" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, we all love that song," I added, "and it'll be a GREAT publicity source," I said, turning to Andre.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Alright, into the booth. Man, this fame-thing has never gone so fast with anything before! Congrats!"

"We're not famous yet." I laughed.

"You sure? 'Cause your goofing around video already has... 30 thousand views..." Andre laughed as he talked to us through the microphone in the booth.

Blakely grabbed the microphone. "That's because like 15 kabillion people are subscribed to your channel."

"Ready to start recording?" he asked.

"Yeah!" He started the music.

"Just take those old records off the shelf!" Carlos sang, smiling widely.

"I sit here listenin' to 'em by myself," Om Nom sang.

"Today's music ain't got the same SOUL," I belted. Mom taught me how to do that.

Andre gave me a thumbs up as Blakely sang, "I like that," then we joined in, "old time rock and roll!"

Soon enough we were done singing that song. "Alright you guys, that was amazing. You guys are pretty skilled for first-timers."

"Thanks." we all echoed.

"And I'm sure you guys are going to want to record your own solos, am I correct?" he asked.

We all just sort of glanced around at each other. Do we?

"Well, yeah, maybe one solo for each of us on each album if we make it that far," Blakely said. I nodded in agreement, as did the others.

Andre got out a piece of paper and a pen. "Jasper? What are you singing?" I tapped my chin.

"Photograph by Nickelback."

"Excellent choice," he praised.

"Om Nom?"

She giggled. "Does my solo have to be rock or rap?" she asked.

"Um... No, but it can not be anything too mild." Andre compromised.

"Can I do Rolling In The Deep? That's my best..." (A/N: My best too. :3 -AF12) she begged.

"Absolutely. Carlos?"

"Uh, Dynamite," Carlos answered.

"Blakely?" Andre asked.

She smirked. "I'm going Spice Girls."

"What song?" I asked.

"Wanna Be. Duuuuuh." she laughed at my apparent stupidity.

"Alright. Why don't you guys take a complete tour of the recording areas, there's a huge one upstairs that I think you guys will enjoy. I'll be in a meeting."

"Dude, this is so cool, our dream is coming true!" Carlos exclaimed, hugging Om Nom and high-fiving me.

"Yeah, it is."

Five Pies- I love this chapter! Lol, this is a boring speech thing, but I love this chapter! Did I mention I love this chapter?

AppleFlame12- Fell asleep before I got her speech.


	37. Real Deal

We're being bad-asses again! No wrist straps!

Jasper's POV

"Blakely, I just realized something.. I'm not actually Canadian!" I exclaimed, walking up the stairs to the bigger recording booth. (A/n: That actually comes from me. I didn't realize that Jasper wasn't really Canadian until I reread chapter 15. -FPTTF)

"Oh yeah.. You're Italian.."

"On both sides. My mother is Italian, too. And Irish. That's a weird combination," I muttered.

"Yeah.. Aww, I can't call you a stupid Canadian anymore.."

"I'll let you make fun of my Italian-ness this one time," I sighed.

"It's no fun if you LET me," she pouted. We finally reached the recording booth thing. When we got in the area with the recording equipment, I couldn't believe my eyes! There were instruments all in the booth, guitars, drums, pianos, I even saw some regular band instruments like you see in a school. When I took a closer look, I saw my Mom was sitting in a chair drinking coffee.

She looked up. "Hey. The coffee here is amazing." I smiled, sitting in the chair beside her.

"I see. How come you didn't stay in there with us? Uncle Andre is cool.."

"It's because Vega is his wife. And assistant," she spat.

"Um, wouldn't that be Harris?"

"I call her Vega!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh.."

"Don't 'sheesh' me, boy. Now, go in there and play some instruments for me." I nodded, walking in. I grabbed the saxophone.

"Oh yeah, you play the sax," Blakely said, sitting on the piano stool, facing me.

"Yup!" The others came in.

"Ooh, is it jam session time?" Carlos asked, grabbing the Trumpet off of the shelf.

"Jam session time," I confirmed. Om Nom got the Flute and Blakely got up to get a Clarinet.

"Ha, Mr. Gander taught us how to play We Will Rock You, remember?"

"Yeah!" Om Nom squealed.

"Let's play it!" For a Trumpet, Flute, Clarinet, and Saxophone, we did good for a Queen song.

"Hey guys, I see you've found the," Andre was interrupted as everything started shaking.

"What's going-" Om Nom started.

"Earthquake!" I yelled, running to Blakely to protect her. I wrapped my arm around her arms and pulled her close, putting my other hand on her head. I felt someone elses' arms go around me; it was Mom.

"Watch your heads, watch your heads!" Andre yelled. I noticed he was protecting Carlos and Om Nom. I've always like Uncle Andre.

About five seconds later, everything stopped shaking. I opened my eyes, and saw everything was in pretty good shape. Guess it wasn't that bad of an earthquake. I didn't dare let go of Blakely, though, because there might be an aftershock. We just stood there for a moment.

"E-everyone okay?" Carlos asked, stuttering.

"Yeah," we answered. Mom let go of me and I let go of Blakely.

"Well, that was scary," Om Nom whispered.

"We're okay," Carlos said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Right. So, anyway, the only thing left to do is a whole tour of this building. Starting with your dressing rooms! Jasper and Carlos get one, and Blakely and Om Nom get one. Jade, would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Yes. This coffee is amazing!"

"Thanks, Tori made it!" Mom's eyes widened, and she spit it out when he wasn't looking.

"Actually, I'm good."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely positively sure." she scrunched up her face.

She always tells me he was cool, and then he married 'Vega.' He's still pretty cool though..

"Alright. Anyone want any coffee?" Andre asked.

Mom shook her head for us. "They're 15. You really want them hopped up on caffeine?"

I know for a fact Blakely, Om Nom, and Carlos all drank at least one cup of coffee today.

"I do!" I said, standing up, raising my hand. (A/N: Sleepover at Sikowitz' reference! -FPTTF)

"Alright." He pressed some buttons on a machine, and put a Styrofoam cup underneath the nozzle thing, then handed me the cup.

"Two sugars?" I asked. He laughed.

"Two sugars, just like your momma."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Raised him right. Not like Vega and her nasty sugar-free crap."

"Her last name is Harris now.." Andre laughed. "Has been for a while..."

"Whatever. I'm still calling her Vega." she huffed as Andre handed me her coffee.

And that's when Tori walked in. "Hey Jade. Hi.. Oh my god. Jasper?!"

I waved awkwardly. "Hi."

"I haven't seen you in... Since the reunion 11 years ago! You were 4 years old.."

"And you called me and my sisters 'Gothic hoodlums,'" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah... Well, I thought you were one hundred percent Jade." she said awkwardly

"I am. Summer is too... But Cassia isn't." I replied.

"Think before you say something, Vega. Summer and I will open a can of whoopass on you." mom snapped.

"Chill, Jade." Andre placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Off." He took his hand off her shoulder.

"So... What're you guys doing here?" Tori asked.

"Jasper, Blakely, Carlos, and Om Nom just got signed." he smiled.

"Are you serious?" Tori smiled at us.

"Yup." Andre smiled.

"Good job. You guys are the first we've gotten under the age of 16."

"Thanks!" Om Nom said, giggling. Andre got out his phone.

"Guys, since Tori's never heard you four sing, let's go down to the smaller recording booth to record some songs," Andre suggested.

"Will we be singing this much every day?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Pretty much! Might as well start off with a lot of songs," Andre replied.

"What song?" I asked.

"Hmm. You guys can sing whatever you want. It's up to you if you want to do it individually or as a group." Andre said.

"As a group." we all said at the same time.

"Alright." he led us back down to the previous studio. "Pick a song yet?" he held Tori's hand.

I wish that was all my parents did in front of my friends.

Ick. Shudder, shudder. Giggity.

"I have a list of songs right here," he said, giving us a book.

"Wow.." We flipped thru the pages, trying to find a good song. Then I found it. I showed it to my friends, and they smiled. We showed it to Andre, then went in the booth.

"I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world that I'm coming home," Om Nom sang.

"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday," Blakely sang.

"I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes," I sang.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home," Carlos sang.

"Tell the world that I'm coming," we sang in harmony. We do that a lot.

Carlos is really the only one who can rap, so he did the rap part of the song. He sings, too, so it's nice to have him in the group. Not to mention he's my best friend.

When we were done, Tori, thru the microphone, said, "Wow.. You guys are amazing!"

"Thanks," we echoed. How do we keep doing that?!

"I have much more to discuss with you guys. Follow me to my office." We went down the stairs to the awesome room with the cool beanbag chairs.

"You guys wanna spend the night here? 'Cause today we're gonna be out on the streets getting you guys made public."

"All this is happening so fast!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Back when I was your age, it would have taken years to get as far as you guys are right now. I guess it helps that we have better technology and I'm the one making you guys famous," he explained.

I shook my head. "This is unbelievable.. I can't believe this is happening!" I smiled and crossed my arms.

Om Nom squealed. "I'm gonna be famous! Hehehehehehe!"

Andre laughed and ruffled her hair. "Tori, you show Om Nom and Blakely to their dressing room, I'll show Carlos and Jasper."

We got up and followed said person to each room.

When he opened the door, the room was huge. But it was empty.

"Y'all can decorate it any way you want-" we cut him off.

"Anyway you want it, that's way I need it, anyway you want it!" He laughed a long with us.

"You guys break into song a lot, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"Well, like I was saying, you can decorate it however you like-"

"Baby, I like it! Come on just gimme some more!" Carlos sang. I shoved him.

"Dude, no more for now."

"Like I was saying, you can decorate it to your preferences later, starting with bean bag chairs!"

"Sweeeet." we said in unison.

He laughed. "Have fun."

"Oh we will." He left.

"Hey, check out this closet," Carlos said, opening it.

I walked over there and gazed in. "Man, it's huge.." I looked down.

"Hey, look.. It's a box! Help me get it out!" Carlos and I pushed it out of the closet and opened it.

"It has a bunch of posters and such in it.."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, smirking.

"Tacos?" I flicked his head.

"No, moron! Poster party!"

"Oh.. Right, right. Got your PearPod?"

"Indeed, I do! I have the speaker thing, too." Right as I was about to plug it in, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, it's Andre."

"Come in," we said. He opened the door.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothin' really-"

"Great, we're going out in about ten minutes, be ready!" He left the room.

"Well, let's go ahead and go," I said to Carlos.

"Yeah.." Now, it's time for the real deal. Everyone will know who we are.


	38. Long Day

Jade's POV:

I followed stupid Vega to Blakely and Om Nom's dressing room. Tori smiled. "Here it is girls. You can decorate it anyway you want. Now, I would like to-"

"GO!" I shouted at her.

Too bad she's used to me being mean to her. "I was saying, now, I would like to know if you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Blakely said.

"Can you bring me really sugary gummy worms?" Om Nom asked.

"Don't do it, Vega." Om Nom pouted.

"You don't need that much sugar, Om," Blakely said.

"Hey, guys, we gotta go!" yelled my son.

"Go? Where?"

"Apparently, we have to street perform," Carlos answered.

"Like prostitution?" Blakely smirked.

Are you my daughter?

"What?!" Om Nom shrieked.

"NO!" Carlos laughed.

"Oh thank god." Blakely sighed in relief.

So you're not my daughter...

"Like out on the streets singing. Not stripping." Jasper explained with a laugh.

"Okay, let's go." We walked out to the front of the building where Andre was waiting. He motioned for us to follow him.

We did, and he took us to a limo.

"OMG!" Om Nom squealed.

"Don't just stand there, get in, get in!"

"Please never say 'omg' again." Blakely snapped.

Om Nom pouted. "Why noooot?"

"Just please don't."

"Kaaaaayy." Om Nom smiled. "Oh my gosh! What songs are we going to sing? Are people going to like us? Or are they going to hate us? I really hope they don't hate us because I don't like being hated. Is it just me, or is it really rude to hate someone? It reminds me of someone running over a crustacean on a tricycle. Does anyone else think of that? Or is it just me?" Om Nom rambled.

Geez, Cassia.

We got in the limo, then Andre got in last.

"Hey Jade, remember back when we were teenagers and we rode on that Party Bus and met Dr. Rhapsody?" I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. Then we rapped Five Fingaz to the Face. Good times." He nodded in agreement.

"You kids know that song?" he asked them.

Jasper shrugged. "I can't rap it. But I know the words."

"Pfft. Om Nom can rap that song." Blakely teased.

"Fine." Jasper huffed.

"OM NOM CAN RAP IT!" Om Nom giggled. Carlos put his arm around her.

"I say we do Dynamite first, so that people who saw the video know who we are right away," Blakely suggested.

"Okay, that works." The limo pulled to a stop.

"Alright y'all, follow me, I'll take you to the street."

"Whoa, we're in Hollywood!" Om Nom exclaimed. Jasper nodded, getting out.

A couple minutes later, we were by a Skybucks restaurant.

"I'm gonna film this, Jade. Can you get it, too?" I nodded, pulling out my phone.

I pressed record.

"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans," Carlos rapped. Good so far..

"I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands. Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands," Carlos finished.

"Cause it goes on and on and on," Carlos and Jasper sang.

"And it goes on and on and on," Om Nom and Blakely sang.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' eyo, gotta let go!" Jasper and Blakely sang. You would have think they practiced this.

"I wanna celebrate and live my life, sayin' eyo, baby, let's go!" Carlos and Om Nom added. NOW people were paying attention.

"'Cause we gon' rock this club!" Blakely sang.

"We gonna go all night!" Om Nom sang.

"We gon' light it up.." Carlos and Jasper sang.

"LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE!" they all sang. Blakely and Om Nom nodded at each other and each jumped and landed in their right splits.

Now THAT got a lot of people's attention.

"Hey! It's Jasper, Om Nom, and Quit It from Karaoke Dokey!" someone yelled.

Um... And Carlos..

Oh yeah, he never sang there.

I'm pretty sure there were like, 50 people over here, all with phones or video cameras.

When the song ended, I couldn't hear anything but cheering coming from the audience. Andre pulled them aside.

"That was great! Now, announce who you are and stuff so the people know." They nodded and ran back over to where they sang.

"I'm Jasper."

"Carlos!"

"I'm Om Nom! Hehe!"

"My name is Blakely. NOT QUIT IT!" she screeched.

"And we're Untitled!"

"Jasper here, is going to start us off by singing.. Something."

"Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance."

He sang the song and once he was done, he got a butt load of applause. "Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!" they cheered. He smiled and waved and took a bow. He waved at some of the audience and girls started squealing.

Blakely grabbed Jasper and devoured his face. (A/N: Picture Lucy and Brett. ;) -AF12)

"Dammit!" I heard a girl yell. When Blakely let go of him, Jasper stumbled back and shook his head, taking deep breathes. I saw him tell her something, but I didn't hear what it was.

"I'm gonna sing Hello by Evanescence," Blakely announced.

Blakely sang her song and then took a bow. Apparently, when she bowed, her shirt went down a little, aaaand a bunch of teenage boys whistled. She scowled and Jasper glared at them.

We shoved Carlos onto the stage. "Um... I'm going to sing... Kryptonite by.. Whoever sings that."

When he was done, he got a lot of cheering as well. He led Om Nom up there and kissed her cheek. I heard a couple of guys groan.

"I'm gonna sing Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap!"

Once Om Nom was done with hers, she got a load of applause as well. Andre puled them all aside. "One more song as a group. Then we got to go back to the studio. Alright?" he asked.

They all nodded and gathered onstage. "We're going to sing a song all together now. Any requests?"

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LI'L STAR!" A little girl yelled.

"... Any other suggestions?"

"I Gotta Feelin'!" a guy that looked to be a little younger than me suggested.

"Okay, we can do that."

The music started.

"I gotta feelin'," Jasper sang, "that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night."

"OOO! OOO!" Blakely and Om Nom harmonized. (a/N: I just spelt her name Om Bom. Lol. -AF12)

Once they were finished with that song, they all jumped back into the limo. "You guys did amazing." I said, still recording. I'll put this up on my SplashFace channel later. To introduce them. And I'll keep filming so they all get a little taste of their personalities.

"Thanks, mom." Jasper said, snuggling into me.

"Momma's boy." Carlos joked.

Blakely smirked and played with his hair. "Haha. It's soft." she laughed.

"Um. Thank you?" Jasper laughed.

"You're welcome." she smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"If you guys are the next big thing, people are going to hate on your couple-ness. And never break-up. That would result in fighting. And then, bye bye Untitled." I informed them.

They all looked at each other. "Oh no... Sh-Should we go without dating one another?" Om Nom looked deeply into Carlos' eyes with sadness.

"No, no. I'm just saying if you ever do dump each other, make sure it's not a nasty dump... You don't want it coming between your band, do you?" I asked.

Blakely leaned down and pecked Jasper's cheek. "Never." she whispered. "Let's vow that if anything happens between any of us, we will remain a band." she compromised.

"Once a band, always a band." Jasper chimed in.

"Once a band, always a band." Om Nom smiled.

"Once a band, always a band." Blakely repeated in unison with Carlos.

"We are Untitled." Jasper said.

"Once Untitled, always Untitled."

"FOREVER AND EVER AND EVERZ!" Om Nom giggled madly.

"Exactly." Blakely patted her head.

"Hehe!" Om Nom snuggled into Carlos.

"I love you." Carlos said into her hair. Om Nom looked back up at him and pecked his cheek.

"Love you too." she whispered.

I smiled and Blakely curled up into Jasper's lap, and rested her head on my shoulder, where Jasper's was. Just please don't have a heated makeout session on my shoulder.

Please. I do not need that.

"I'm tiiiiiiired." Blakely murmered.

"It's alright if you kids want to go to sleep. I understand it's been a long day of singing. And from what I've been told Blakely and Jasper sleep A LOT." Andre laughed.

"We do." Blakely smiled.

Within a few minutes, Om Nom was asleep in Carlos' lap and Blakely and Jas were asleep on me. The car stopped, and Andre opened the limo door. "I'll take one of them. Which one are you taking?" he asked.

"We can just wake them up.." I suggested.

"Nah, it's been a long day. Let 'em sleep." he shook his head.

"I'll take Jasper..." I said.

"Alright. Carlos can take Om Nom and I'll take Blakely..." he helped me out of the limo and hoisted Blakely up over his shoulder and I lifted Jasper into my arms.

"Dammit Jasper, what have you been eating?" I cursed.

Andre laughed and Carlos joined us, carrying Om Nom. "Hey, uh is it safe for her to be laying like this?" he gestured to Om Nom, who was like halfway out of his arms. Maybe she's heavier than I thought...

"Uh no. Why don't you fix her before her head snaps off." I said. "Come on, I'm holding a boy. He's much heavier than her."

Andre helped us get up to their dressing rooms. I walked to Jasper and Carlos' and laid down Jasper in a beanbag chair.

I went back to the studio I found Carlos, Andre, and -ugh- Tori in. "So Mr. Harris, are we done for the day?" Carlos asked.

"It's Andre." he laughed. "And if you guys want to record one more song you can."

"I do. I'll wait for them to wake up." Carlos said.

I heard screaming down the hall in the direction of Om Nom and Blakely's dressing room. I raised an eyebrow and ran down there. A fully awake and alert Blakely was glaring at Om Nom, who was wide awake as well.

"I hate you." Blakely spat.

"It's not my fault I saw a spider." Om Nom whimpered.

Five Pies- I've been super busy, so AppleFlame12 gets the credit for the ending. And for the record, I actually like the ending =3

AppleFlame12- Wow Nickelodeon. I get iCarly had to end, and I don't understand why in hell you would cancel the Favorite TV Show of the KCA's, but omg. HOW TO ROCK TOO? xD You're setting yourself up for failure. I seriously wonder how 'Gibby' and 'Sam and Cat' are going to do.. Oh, and no, I do not like How To Rock. I'd just thought I'd share with you how pathetic this is getting. And how pathetic this chapter ending is. Only because I wrote it of course.


	39. Ice Ice Baby

Jasper's POV

After we recorded Apologize by OneRepublic and Use Somebody by Kings of Leon, we went home.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What?" she responded.

"How many views did our videos get today?" I asked.

"The one where I kept recording and people saw all the 'once untitled always' crap?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She smirked. "I didn't stop recording, and now all your fans know that you're a Momma's boy."

"Mom! Meh, I don't care. We don't need to have any secrets.. Except for personal stuff. Other than that, _I'm gonna give give all my secrets away_," (A/N: Who knows where that line is from? It's from one of my favorite songs EVER, I'll tell you that -FPTTF) I took a big sip of my coffee.

"Good. Oh, and uh.. 2,512,479 views?!" she exclaimed. I spit it out in a spit take.

"HOW many?!"

"2,512,479... Point five." she read.

"Point five? How is that possible?" I asked.

"I dunno. But apparently you're already pretty popular. You guys the next One Direction?" she smirked.

"DONT TALK ABOUT THEM!" I yelled.

"Baby you light up my world-" she sang with a huge smirk.

"MOOOOOM!"

"What would your fandom be? Like Elizabeth Gillies has Gillian's and Ariana Grande has Arianators... So what would Yours be? The Secretive Bitches?"

"No.. I don't really know, but maybe.. Untitled-ians?"

"Pathetic," she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. She grabbed it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That'th I thonue! That'th I thonue!"

"OW!" I yelled as she released it.

"Now you know not to stick your tongue out at me." she glared.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Ech. You're tongue was warm... And moist." she scrunched up her nose.

"That's what tongues are.."

"Don't sass me."

"Why?" I smirked. She flicked me on my forehead.

"Sass me again," she said in that creepy low voice of hers.

"S-sass? Th-th-there was no sass.."'

She smirked to herself. "At least you turned out right."

"Right as in...?"

"Frightened by me."

"Cassia almost pees her pants every time you glare at her. STILL."

"Are you sassing me?" I passed out. Probably from a mixture of fear and exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. "'Bout time you woke up, butt munch," Summer muttered.

"Broder!" I heard Allie. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Allie? What are you doin' here, kid?"

"Cassia, Trevor, Kostas, Marlie, and obviously Allie are here," Summer answered.

I trudged down the stairs and was basically attacked by Cassia. "I'VE MISSED YOU!" she screeched in my ear.

"Um. I'd say the same, but I'd be lying." She hit me on my arm and I hit her back.

Then she hit me. And I hit her. And she hit me. And I hit her. Then she tackled me to the ground, and we had a fight.

Mom kicked Cassia and pushed her off me with her foot. "He's already been traumatized enough. Isn't that right, Sassy?"

"Stop." I demanded.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Allie belted.

"Collaborate and LISTEN!" Blakely yelled as she was coming downstairs.

"Ice is back with my brand new invention!" I added.

"Something grabs a hold of me tightly!" she adds.

"Float like a harpoon daily and nightly!" I rap, standing up.

Mom shook her head. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Thanks." we smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Sass? Want me to whip out the PearPhone?"

"THAT WASN'T SASS!" I yelled.

"Hi." Allie said and I looked over to her sitting on the ground playing with Landon and Jamie.

"ARF!" Landon barked at her.

Jamie whacked him with a toy hammer.

"OWWIE!" he yelled.

"Jamie." Blakeky snarled.

"You gots to be nice to you brubber." Allie scolded Jamie.

"But my brubber tupid." Jamie glared at Allie.

"No. He's a baby. He not tupid." Allie declared.

"He older den me!" Jamie yelled.

"You baby too." Allie walked over to Marlie and climbed into her lap. Marlie burried her face in Allie's hair. "Kotas my udder brubber." she leaned over to Trevor, who was holding Kost-ass, and kissed his cheek.

"So Cass, how's Kost-ass?" Summer asked. Hm. Great minds think alike?

"His name is Kostas, damnit!" Cassia kicked her in the shin.

"Kost-ass."

"Kostas!"

"Kost-assssss."

"KOSTAS!"

"Kost-ass."

"Bitch, his name is Kostas."

"This all seems way too familiar, doesn't it?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I told you Cass always started those fights.." Trevor laughed.

Dad walked back in from the kitchen. "OOH! FLUFFY HAIR GUY!" Jamie yelled.

"BECKY!" Allie screeched.

"WOOF!" Landon barked as all three of them ran to my father. They jumped on him, knocking Dad to the floor.

"Allie, wanna watch me skateboard?!" I yelled. She still hasn't seen it yet. Her head shot up.

"Yeah!"

"Well, then get off of 'Becky,'" I said, laughing. She hopped up and ran towards me.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the garage. "Ooh. You have lotsa skateboawds." she said in awe.

"I know." I nodded, picking up my favorite.

"Ooh I like dat one!" she clapped. I put it under my arm and walked out to the driveway.

"Stay on the swing, okay?" She nodded, sitting on the tire swing. I walked over to the part where the ramps were and skated for her. In my perennial vision, I saw Carlos and Om Nom walk by.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Hey Jas!" they yelled back and then saw Allie. "Oh! Hey Al." She giggled.

"Hi!" Blakely walked out of the house.

"Hey, Carlos. Om Nom," she greeted.

"Hi!" Om Nom exclaimed.

"Sup," Carlos said.

Allie ran away from the swing and over to Carlos and Om Nom. "Hi-hi!" Allie laughed.

"Come here, Allie!" Om Nom bent down to Allie's level. Allie ran over to her.

"Allie?" I asked.

"Whatty?" she smiled as she sat in Om Nom's lap.

"When we're famous, people are going to be so jealous of you." I smiled.

"Hey, wanna have a party?" Carlos asked.

"Why?"

"Uh, because PARTIES ARE AWESOME! And we can promote Untitled!"

"Who would we invite though?" Blakely asked.

"Kids from school, people we know, and famous people we can contact through Andre." Carlos suggested.

"AND MEEEEE!" someone yelled from behind us.

We all turned around and saw Athena.

And I'm almost positive shes drunk again.

"Athena! My mother told you never to come here like that again!" I yelled.

"liiiike whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, Jasssssssssssssssy?"

"Allie, Blakely, come with me. Carlos, Om Nom, keep her out here," I ordered as I walked inside.

"Mother!"

"What?" she called.

Allie gripped my hand. "Who dat scary lady outside?" she asked.

"Athena is 'visiting.'" I said.

"Oh, and my cousin, Allie.. My stoner-drinker cousin.."

"Coming," Mom called out. I heard a scream coming from outside.

"Stay here, Allie," I said, running out with Mom and Blakely.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mom exclaimed. I saw Athena laying on the ground with blood pouring out of her nose, and Carlos had his hand into a fist.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"I hit her." Carlos smiled.

"Mhm." she nodded and walked over to Athena. "Why are you here?"

"I-I miss you," she sobbed. I think she's sober now.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you turned into a stoner and a drunk!" she barked.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Ja-ade." she sobbed.

"I'll accept your apologies when you are released from rehab. Which is where you're going." mom said.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

Five Pies has no speech for she is upset about something that she will not say because she does not have permission to do so.

AppleFlame12- Ruh-roh. Athens is going to rehab. DUN DUN DUUUUUN.


	40. Therapy Doesn't Help All the Time

Jasper's POV:

The next day, mom decided she was going to drag Athena to some therapist. I didn't feel like tagging along, but my mother being my mother forced me into it. And no, not by being crazy beotch on me.

By fake-crying and saying this: "You're the only good thing I got out of being raped and you don't want to spend time with me? Jasper... Why do you hate me?"

And trust me, I do not enjoy being in that situation. And I thought she was being SERIOUS! And then she smirked when I said okay.

Ugh.

Why must both my parents be phenomenal actors?

So here I am in the backseat of the car with Athena behind me and Blakely in the backseats with Summer.

We dropped off Jamie and Landon at Cassia's house so they could hang out with Allie. Blakely wanted to go. She said she wanted to see how this went.

"Athena. Stop touching me." Summer scooted away from her with a disgusted look. "Ew. You smell like a pot farm."

"How do you know what that smells like?" Dad asked her with concern.

That shut her up.

I grabbed Blakely's hand and rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb as we got out of the car. "Any news from your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah." she nodded and put her head on my shoulder.

"What'd they say?" I squeezed her hand and laid my head on top of her's.

"They said they're happy I'm gone..." she sighed.

"Why would they be happy? You're an amazing girl!" I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

I made sure everyone was in front of us and no one could hear us.

"No. I don't care what they say. They can go jump off a freaking cliff. See if I care." she said.

"We should pull a prank." I said.

"Random, much?" she smiled a little.

"Hush." I lifted my head up.

"Fake proposal?" she asked.

"We're fifteen. Why would they believe that?" I laughed.

"Hush." she mocked.

"Maybe we can say you're pregnant." I suggested.

"Didn't Whore just do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Good point." I nodded. "But we should still do it."

"Ugh whateverrrrr." She groaned.

"We'll do it later." I said.

"Alright." she sighed as we walked through the front doors of the rehabilitation center.

"Have you made an appointment?" the lady at the desk asked.

"No." mom answered.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to make an appointment to get in-"

"LET US IN LADY!" mom yelled.

"No-"

Mom pulled out her scissors. Sheesh. They're going to think she needs mental help..."Let us in or I'll stab you with my scissors!"

The lady let us in with no hesitation. Probably scarred for life. Poor Meredith.

"Jade, you should have been so..." Dad started.

"Persuasive?" she suggested.

Dad rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

We walked into an office that smelled like paint, old people perfume, and lotion. Ew.

Athena sat down in the chair in front of an old- No, this lady is on Death's Doorstep- lady who was sitting at a computer. "Did Meredith send you in?" she croaked.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." mom said. "Alright oldie, this chick is screwed up. Fix her."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked Athena.

"Athena Illiana West." Athena said shyly.

"What?" the lady said scratchily.

"Athena Illiana West." Athena repeated louder.

"A Pita Ilioka Weed?" the lady said.

"No, no. ATHENA ILLIANA WEST." she said rather loudly.

"Alright, Athena Illiana West." she said as she wrote it down. "What are your parents names?"

"OH. My mom thinks I'm dead and my dad hates me. But their names are Trina and Mason West." Athena replied.

"Trason and Marina West..." she scribbled down.

"TRINA AND MASON." Athena yelled.

"Oh. I gotcha sweetie." the therapist nodded.

You know, calling her the therapist is getting old. What's her name?

I peered over to her name tag. Her name is George.

Typical.

"So what are your issues, Babydoll?" George asked.

Athens cringed at the petnames. They must remind her of Trina. "Well-"

"She smells like a pot farm and gets wasted." Summer said.

"I see, I see." George nodded. "What triggered you to do those things, Pooky Bear?"

Athena gave her a half glare for calling her 'Pooky Bear.' "Well, my parents were close to a divorce..."

"Were they on Divorce Court? I love that show." George chuckled.

"Um. No..." Athena raised her eyebrow.

"Darnit. I thought they were. Continue on with your story, Honey Boo Boo Child." she scribbled away at her notebook.

Blakely nudged me. "What?" I whispered. "It was just getting good."

She bit back a laugh. "I was going to ask you if you know anything about Athena."

"I know her name." I said.

She elbowed me. "No, stupid. I meant why she started drinking."

"I would if you let me listen." I said.

She stopped talking and I listened to Athena. "And I felt like no one was there for me.. My boyfriend who's name shall not be mentioned because of spoiler alerts just dumped me as well. So I wanted to show them what I could do to myself."

I saw George nod and scribble down stuff.

"Well, why did you come here?"

"My Aunt Jade made me do it," she mumbled.

"Your who?" she asked.

"MY AUNT JADE."

"Oh. Your Aunt Jane?"

"TURN ON YOUR HEARING AID LADY!" mom yelled.''

George reached up to her ear and turned on her hearing aid, I believe. "Ah, thanks for the reminder, dear. I always forget." George stood up and hobbled over to the cupboards next to Blakely and I. "Ah, young love." she smiled and ruffled my hair. Blakely scowled and I glared.

She daintily grabbed a piece of computer paper and a pink pen. She strolled (A/N: I'm running out of synonyms, and the first thing I thought of was this... -AF12) back over to her desk and sat down her spinny computer chair. She placed the pen and paper in front of Athena and scribbled across the top: "Things I Miss."

"Boo, I want you to write down everything you miss. Whether it be from your childhood, teenage years, or now." George instructed.

Athena nodded and bit her lip. She scribbled down:

"Liam.

Aunt Jade.

Cassia.

Uncle Beck.

Jasper.

Marlie.

Aunt Tori.

Uncle Andre.

Love.

Sam.

Dustin.

Scottie.

School.

Home.

Dance.

Cheer

My Old Life.

Sarah.

Cat.

DITST. (A/N: Hehe. Pinkyyyyyy. ;) -AF12)

Hollywood Arts.

Being A Sunshine Girl.

Annabella.

Brianna.

Trystan.

Petnames.

Landon.

Maxie.

Lilly.

Most of all...

Mommy and Daddy." and she set down the pen and I saw a few years stream down her face.

"Alright." George said as she picked up the list and read every single one. "I noticed you wrote: 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' Do you have a very childlike personality?"

"I will always call my parents 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' No matter how old I am."

And that's when I stopped recording everything she said on my PearPhone. And... Click. Sent to Uncle Mase.

AppleFlame12- Wow. Lots of people listed who you probably are like: "Uhhh who?" Every single one of you except Pinky. But yeah. I like this one. It's all emotional. And deep. And fluffy-like. Hehe. WHO LOVES ME? Pfft. No one.

I only wrote like, 3 lines in this. I'm giving full credit to AppleFlame12 for this one. -Five Pies


	41. The Truth Hurts

Jade's POV

"Mom... I have to talk to you about something.. Important. Get Dad?" I heard Jasper call out. Must be in my bedroom. Oh no..

"Beck, Jasper needs to talk to us, he says it's important," I called out.

"Uh.. Okay..." We walked upstairs and found him sitting on a chair in our bedroom.

"What?" I asked as I plopped down on my bed. Beck followed me in and sat down beside me. I noticed Blakely was sitting next to him.

What is up?

"Um... Well, we have some news." Jasper said.

"Good or bad?" Beck asked.

"Depends on how you take it." he said with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant."

I stood there motionless. I saw Beck get up and walk towards Jasper. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO USE PROTECTION WHEN YOU GUYS DECIDED TO HAVE SEX," he yelled. Jasper cringed. I turned away, almost about to yell at Jasper as well, when I saw a teeny little video camera. It must be prank day. Might as well go along with it.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED," Beck continued to yell. Blakely put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" Blakely cried.

"OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Beck yelled at her. "AND TAKE YOUR SIBLINGS WITH YOU!"

"Whoa, whoa, Dad, hang on a minute!" Jasper yelled.

"I don't want to hear it, son!" Jasper walked over to the shelf where the camera was hidden and picked it up.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, calm down! It was a prank! She's not really pregnant!"

Beck ran his hand through his hair. "Oh my god... Never do that again." and he stormed out of the room.

"Mom?" Jasper turned to me.

"Pfft. I'm not a Beck. I saw the camera." I ruffled his hair. "Come up with something more original next time. Summer just pulled that one."

"Kay.. But now that I've got you warmed up.. I'm thinking about joining JROTC when it opens up..." My mouth dropped open.

"What?! But, Jasper, what about your music career?"

"I dunno. I'll just drop out of Untitled..?" he said.

"Jasper..." I said.

"Mom. My music career is no more important than-"

"Yes it is. I don't want to sound like a Trina here, but I wanted at least one of my kids to have some sort of fame. Not Summer and her little prostitute dream, but a music career, an acting career.."

"Mom, this is important to me.. I want to be in the Air Force.. I have for a long time, longer than you've realized.. Come here, I want to show you something," he said, motioning for me to follow him. We walked to his bedroom.

"What?" I asked. He walked to his closet and opened it. My mouth dropped. Inside, there were airplane models, little toy airplanes, Air Force advertisements all over the walls, and more. There was even an Air Force mask on a shelf.

"How long have you wanted this?" I asked quietly.

"Since I was about five years old," he murmured.

"Jasper... You should have told me this a long time ago."

"I know. But I want to. And I'm following my dreams. Like Summer is following her disturbing dream."

"... Go for it." He looked up at me.

"I will, Momma. Trust me. But, how am I going to break it to Carlos, Om Nom, and Uncle Andre?"

"No Blakely?" I asked.

"I already told her..."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be okay after a while," I reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

I left him in his room and I think he sat down to think about what he was doing. I know he really wants this. But a part of me is hoping he changes his mind.

I speed-walked over to Blakely's room and grabbed her arm, and ended up yanking her off her bed and through the doorway. I dragged her down the stairs. "Beck. Summer. Living room. Now." I said as I dragged Blakely to the living room past Summer and Beck in the kitchen.

Summer walked in and sat on the couch. "I'm here. Why?"

"Jasper. That's why."

"What is it now?" Summer groaned.

"... He wants to join JROTC," I whispered.

"JROTC? Like, Junior Reserve Officer's Training Corps?" Beck asked.

"Yes, stupid! He wants to be in the Air Force!"

"Why?" Summer asked.

"No idea. Who even introduced the idea to him anyway? He said since he was five he's wanted to do this." I groaned.

"Who knows." Beck shrugged.

"I support him and all... But I kinda want him to change his mind." Blakely said sheepishly.

"Same here," I said.

"I think I know why he wants to be in the Air Force," Summer said.

"Why?"

"Remember the first time he was on a plane? He was five."

"Yeah? And?"

"The pilot took me and Jas to the front of the plane to the control room, and Jasper was just intrigued by everything. He wanted to be a pilot. Just like I did."

"But I grew out of wanting to be a pilot when I was 13, just a year later. I guess Jasper held onto that.. Oh, in speaking over dreams, I got a job!" she exclaimed. I started laughing.

"You? You got a job? Ha! As if!" I opened my eyes and saw her strait face.

"You're serious?" Summer nodded happily.

"Well, where do you work?"

"Better not be at Hooters," Beck warned.

"No, Dad, I work at Inside Out Burger at the mall."

"Why there? You're related to Beck Oliver. You could have gotten a job at a fancier restaurant." I said.

"I'm just glad it's not at Hooters..." Beck said.

"I'm not into uniforms. Plus, fancy? Summer Carter Oliver doesn't do fancy." she scrunched up her nose. "Oh. And I have a date tonight."

"A date? You didn't meet him at a strip club, did you?" Beck asked.

"No! God, I met him at the mall when I was going in for my interview! We really hit it off. His name is Matt," she explained, smiling.

"Tell me about this _Matt_," Beck scowled.

"He's smart, really funny, and also sweet. He can be a jackass sometimes, though. But only to people he doesn't like."

I got out my phone and went onto SplashFace.

"What's this guy's full name?" I asked.

"Matthew Eric Benson," she said.

"He was born in Seattle, but he moved here for college. He just graduated, and he's going into law school." I swear, she swooned.

"So he's younger than you?" Beck asked.

"Not by much. But he's sooooo cute. And sooooo sweet." she smiled.

"Yeah... And his parents are... Sam and Freddie Benson." I said as my mouth dropped open.

"THE Sam and Freddie Benson?!" Blakely exclaimed. Forgot she was there.

The doorbell rang..

"Eee! It's him! I, uh, mean... Oh, he's here.. I guess I'll get it.." She blushed and went over to the front door.

A man with wavy brown hair and stubble with a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and gray converse walked into our house.

"Hi Matt." Summer smiled at him.

I raised my eyebrow. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe she'll move out and I'll be back to just Jasper. Oh and Blakely, Landon, and Jamie.

"Hey." he said.

Beck looked at him skeptically.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver," Matt said, holding out his hand to Beck. They shook hands.

"Hello. 'Matt.'" oh my gosh Beck. You even include the quotation marks? You're ridiculous.

"This is my mom." Summer pointed to me.

"ScissorLuv from SplashFace? No way!" he exclaimed. "My mom and I watched your videos all the time back in Seattle."

"So your parents aren't here in California?" Blakely asked.

"Nope. I'm here all alone, but now I have you," he said, smiling at Summer. Beck got up and walked away. Baby.

"Aww.."

"So is this your sister?" he asked, pointing to Blakely.

"No. That's Blakely, my brother's girlfriend. My sister moved out." Summer explained.

"Hold up a sec, are you Blakely Quinn? As in Blakely Quinn from the band Untitled?" he asked.

Geez. He knows his chizz.

"Yeah, I am," she mumbled.

"Awesome. So, wait, is Jasper your little brother?" he asked Summer.

"Yep," she replied.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to Jasper," Blakely said, running up to his room.

"Well, if we're gonna get to our dinner reservations on time, we gotta go now," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, bye!" They left.

I think I'll go find Beck...

"BECK!" I plopped down on the couch.

Or he can find me.

Yeah, we're going with the second one.

"What?" he asked walking into the living room.

"What did you think of... What's his name..."

"Matt."

"Yeah. Him."

"I don't like him."

"Oh, come on! She's almost 22 years old! Matt seems like a good guy, and he's going to law school. Can't get any better than that."

"Jade. She's my little girl. Like Jasper is your little boy." he said.

"Think of Jamie as your little girl and Landon as your... Dog." I said. He sat down on the couch.

"Jade. It's not that easy. Would you be able to think of Landon as your little boy?"

"This conversation isn't about me, nothing bad will happen to Summer. It's just a date." The phone ringing interrupted us. I walked over there to answer it.

"What?"

"Jade, it's Mason."

"What the hell do you want?" I leaned into Beck so he could listen in.

"I'll tell you what I want. What I really really want." he sang.

"Yeah, I got the singing talent you got the brains. Now why don't you tell me what you want?" I demanded coldly.

"I want you to leave Athena alone." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he replied.

"Did she come to you when she was in trouble? No. She came to me. I sent her to rehab. You abandoned her. You lost her, Mase."

"Look Jade. She's MY daughter. I want to help her." he said.

"Oh snap." Beck jokingly whispered in my ear.

I smirked at him. "Pfft. Sure. Good luck taking her back to George. She wrote down that Beck and I were her legal guardians." I lied.

"Jade, she's 25. She doesn't need a legal guardian." I could tell he was close to laughing.

"Dammit."

"She still is going to live with us when she's done with Rehab. I will take this to court if I have to. Trina doesn't even know she's alive," I muttered, ending the call.

"Beeeeeeck."

"Whaaaaaat?" he mocked.

"I'm coooooold." I looked up at him.

He got up and got a blanket. And sat back down. I laid my head in his lap as he turned on the TV. "So you really want Athena to live with us?" he asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, we do have the room," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jasper," Beck stated, moving my head as he got up.

"Knock!" I exclaimed. You never know..

"Stop!" he yelled and I smirked to myself. Where are the other children? I'm soooooo bored. I walked up the stairs behind Beck. As he entered Jasper's room, I knocked on Landon and Jamie's door.

"Who is itttttt?" Jamie asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Who do you think?"

"ARF!" Landon barked.

"Jade!" Jamie exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hey." I placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

Don't look at me like that.

I like children.

Except for all the kids I interviewed in my Jade With Tots videos. Now those children I hated.

Ugh.

"Play wiff us?" Landon asked.

Well. He's been promoted from dog to child.

"Sure." I smiled at them and sat down.

"I'm buildin' a tower an' knockin' it down afer!" Landon exclaimed. I smirked.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back." I got up and went into Jasper's room.

"Jasper! Go get me one of your plastic toy air planes from your closet!"

"Noooo! Don't touch them!" he yelled.

"Come on. Just one."

"No."

"Jasper..."

"No!"

"Jasper!"

"Nooooooo."

"Don't whine."

"NO!"

"Give me a freaking airplane."

"Ugh. Fiiiiiine." He got me one.

"BYE!" I ran out of the room and into Jamie and Landon's room.

Landon was done building his tower.

"Ready to knock it down?" I asked him. He nodded vigorously. I threw the toy into the block building.

"OOH! Plane!" Jamie yelled excitedly.

"Crash!" Landon exclaimed.

I laughed at them.

Landon rebuilt his tower and barked at it. Maybe we should get him a dog.

Pfft. I'm not getting a dog.

"Jade! Watch! Watch!" he yelled as he took the plane and threw it at the tower.

"Alright, I gotta get it back to Jasper. You two can.. Play with your sister." I walked out and threw the toy in Jasper's room.

"Ow! That hit me on the head!" he yelled.

"It's your fault for your head being in the way!"

I ran back down the stairs as Jamie and Landon bounded into Blakely's room and started yelling. Poor her.

I walked over to the spare room we had downstairs. We decided we didn't want to put any of our kids downstairs alone, so it became a guest room. And if anyone ever stayed with us, they aren't allowed upstairs.

I opened the door and walked in. It's decent sized. Athens can stay there.

"Whatcha doin?" Beck wrapped his arms around my waist.

I jumped. "Jesus, Beck."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"Wanna put Athena down here?" I asked.

"Sure." he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Okay, enough hugging, let go," I said. He didn't.

"Let. Go," I said in my scary voice. He still didn't.

"Beck! Let go!"

"Not until you say you looooooove me," he taunted.

"LET GO!" I squirmed.

"Squirming gets you no where." he squeezed me tighter.

"STOP!"

"Do you love me?"

"Fine, yes! I love you!"

"Great," he said, smirking. Oh, I hope the kids don't come down here for a while..

Five Pies- Can you believe this is the last chapter?! If you said no, you're right, because it's not. Troll face!

AppleFlame12- Left me hangin' after I left her hangin' when I was taking a shower. She doesn't get a speech =3


	42. Beyond My Wildest Dreams

Jasper's POV:

Today was the day I was signing up for JROTC. I made sure I combed out my hair and I walked over to a mirror. I look gooooood. Then I went to go walk over to my bedroom, but Blakely blocked me.

What's with the sad/disappointed/serious expression. "You-You really are dropping out of Untitled?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." I went to hug her and she smiled when I pulled away.

"You know I do support you, right?" she asked as she bit down on her lip.

"Yeah... I know. Thank you." I pecked her forehead.

"Have you told Carlos and Om Nom yet?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head.

She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Oh.. My.. God."

"What?" I asked.

"Look what's trending." she shoved her phone in my face.

"Untitled Wont Be The Same." I read out loud.

"How'd they found out?" I asked.

"That would be me," I heard from behind. I turned around.

"Mom?"

"Yep. I told Andre, Carlos, and Om Nom." I put my face into my hands.

"Why... Why... What in the right mind would possess you to do that?" I asked.

"I don't want you leaving Untitled. And Blakely doesn't either." she leaned against my doorway. "Go read Andre's last tweet." she said. "Out loud."

"Alright..." I scrolled down on Blakely's phone. "Andre last tweeted last night at nine. 'Its not official yet, but we may have just lost one of the members of Untitled.' and then the hashtag... Mom, when did you tell him this?"

"Last night. After I banged your father."

"Ew, don't need to know that!" I yelled.

"Baby," she muttered, walking away. I put my hands on Blakely's shoulders.

"Blakely... I need to do this.. It's just JROTC. I'll be going to a fine Military school, and I made sure it was close by. I'm doing this because I love you."

"Don't be cliche." she smirked and walked back to her siblings' room. Probably to wake them up.

I walked downstairs and saw Summer at the table. "Hey how'd your date-"

"Oh it went amazing!"

"Great," I muttered, sitting down next to her.

"Aw, come on, it's just JROTC. You might not even be accepted," Summer said.

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement, oh sister dear," I replied sarcastically.

"Listen, Jasper, I want to tell you something."

"I'm moving in with Matt in his apartment."

"Summer... It was one date..."

"Shut up! I love him!" she yelled.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah! How can I not be sure? WE'RE SOULMATES! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER IN HEAVEN!" she yelled.

"One date, Summer."

"I don't care, Jas. I LOVE HIM!"

"You love Matt?!" Dad exclaimed.

"Yes, Dad. And I'm moving in with him!"

Dad slammed his head down on the table. "Summer.."

Mom waltzed in and glared at him. "Beck..."

"Jade!" he yelled back.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Summer!" Summer laughed at herself as everyone turned to look at her, she stopped laughing put on a serious face.

"Did you know our youngest daughter wants to move in with her.. I don't even know what to call him.."

"Boyfriend!" Summer smiled.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Dad screeched.

"Beck, she is almost 22. In fact, her birthday will be in just a few months, and Jasper will be 16 in October.. I feel old," Mom muttered. (A/N: It's currently July in this chapter. It's been a year since the start of the story. ~FPTTF)

"But... Fine! Go pack already!" Dad exclaimed.

"Already did," Summer smirked.

"So you're leaving?" Mom asked. Summer nodded. "And you're not coming back?" she nodded again. Mom smirked and walked back out of the room.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"When Matt gets here."

"When is he getting here?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Can I have your room?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Summer has one of the biggest rooms in the house.

"No, butt munch. Not in a lifetime."

I shrugged. "I like my room anyway." The doorbell rang.

"Matt!" Summer squealed, running to the door.

Yeeeeees! Another sister out of the house!

Matt walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"I'm guessing you're Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're Jasper from Untitled."

"Meh." I shrugged.

"So, who's leaving Untitled?" Matt asked.

"That would be me," I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm signing up for JROTC in the Air Force branch."

"Dude, you've just started a career and you're quitting already?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"So you're famous now.. And you go and join the air force?" he asked.

I saw Blakely walk in. "That's exactly what I'm thinking." she murmered.

"Heard that." I rolled my eyes.

"You were supposed to..." she teased and sat down in my lap. "Hey." she kissed me.

"Hey."

"Oh, and Matt, I've wanted this for so long. I'll show you my room," I said. Blakely got up and I walked upstairs, Summer's boyfriend following.

I opened the door. "I don't see anything special," he mumbled.

"Just hang on, stupid," I said, walking to my closet, opening it.

"Whoa..."

Blakely huffed. "It's not that impressive." and walked over to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"So you're girlfriend isn't happy, eh?" he asked.

"She said she supports me and all.. I just don't think she's happy about the Untitled predicament." I shrugged.

Mom stood in my doorway. "Blakely PMS-ing?"

"Like I'd know!" I yelled, flopping on my bed.

"Jasper, we have to leave for our meeting in about ten minutes," Dad called from downstairs.

I got up and fixed my hair.

My hair is my best feature guys.

Well my eyes are pretty amaze-maze.

Yeah.

"Blake, you comin'?" mom yelled through her door.

"NO!" she yelled angrily.

"I'll get her to come," I said, getting up. I walked to her room and knocked.

"No," she muttered. Was she.. Crying?

"Please let me in," I said. I tried the door knob and noticed it was unlocked. Ha.

I went in to see her sobbing on the floor. I sat down next to her and held her in my arms, not saying anything.

"It's just JROTC.. I might not even get in," I tried to reassure her.

"But-but Jasper, you might leave Untitled. I want you to stay." she curled up in a ball.

"Hey, hey.." I pulled her into my lap and she cried in my shoulders.

"You know what's going on in my life. I can't just ever be happy. I just wanna.."

"You just wanna what?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Kill myself..."

"We can't have that.. Blakely, I love you so much, you know that, but this is my dream. If we were 18, I'd ask you to marry me, but we're not 18. But I still love you. What's your dream, baby?"

"To be with you forever," she muttered, resting her head on my chest.

"That's one dream that's gonna come true. I know it's cliché, but I really don't care."

She snuggled into me and fell asleep right when we had to leave. I smirked and scooped her up and dragged her out to the car. She's coming. Wait... Landon and Jamie... Blakely wouldn't trust Summer to watch them...

"Mom go get L&J." I said.

She ran up the stairs and brought them both down and put them in their car seats. I put Blakely in the seat next to me and strapped her in.

Dad got into the car and we drove off to the JROTC center in Los Angelos.

The building was small, but it was just the office. The Military Academy was about ten minutes away from here.

I felt someone slap me. "What the..." I turned and saw Blakely glaring at me.

"I didn't want to come.. You.. You.. You meanie!" she yelled at me.

"That's the best you came up with?" I asked.

"There are children in the car.." she whispered to me.

"Arf!" Landon exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go," I said. We all got out of the car and entered the building.

"Hi, we're here to talk to Sargent Marcus Tanner," Dad said to the guy at the desk.

"Alright, please follow me.." he said.

He lead us down the hallway to his office. "Go on in."

We walked in to see a very official-looking man in a spinny-chair.

"Let me guess, Jasper Elliot Oliver?"

"Yes, sir," I confirmed.

"Excellent. At ease, sit down." I did.

"Alright, so you wish to be in the Air Force, eh?"

"Yes, sir. I have since I was five years old."

"Great dream to follow, I'm telling 'ya. This is an excellent time to sign up, too."

"How so?"

"Well, sign-ups have been dropping for the past ten years.. We need more strong-willed people like you, Mr. Oliver, to help the program."

"I see, I see," I said, smiling.

"Yes. If you and your parents would look over this contract and sign it, we can start with training to see if you get in JROTC," Sargent Tanner explained.

He handed us the paper and we looked over it. I didn't argue with anything, so I signed it. Mom and Dad did, too, after reading it like ten thousand times.

"Excellent. If you would come back to the training center tomorrow, as we have to send this paper in for registration. Thank you for your interest for the Air Force, Mr. Oliver. You are gonna be a great addition, I can tell."

I nodded and Blakely's hand started shaking in mine. I looked over and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Hey..." I whispered to her. "Calm down..."

"NEVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN," she sobbed, crying into my shoulder. I patted her back softly.

"Blakely, I'm doing this because-"

"B-because you love me, I know, I know.. But it's still hard!"

"Jesus, ARE you PMS-ing?" mom asked.

Blakely responded by wailing into my shoulder and shaking harder with every breath she took.

"Blakely..." I rubbed her shoulder.

"What? Just going to tell me again that you're doing this because you love me? I get it Jasper... You just don't know how hard my life is..." she stomped across the parking lot we just entered and into the car.

"Mom, please, I can't convince her, please help me out!" I wailed, tears springing into my eyes as well.

"Fine, I got this, I suppose," she began, "everyone stay out here. I need to talk to her alone." We sat on the curb as Mom got into our car.

About thirty minutes later, she came out and gave us a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Mom.."

"She couldn't have done that little quicker?" I groaned as I grabbed Jamie's hand. I like her much better than the dog. Dad can hold his hand.

Mom buckled in Landon and Jamie and then sat down in the passengers seat.

"I'm sorry." she muttered.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"Alright, I'm sorry, too. Apology accepted and I love you."

"I love you, too, and apology accepted as well." She kissed me on the cheek and I returned it to her lips.

"Do that later!" Dad exclaimed. I groaned.

"Don't groan at me, young man. I can still ground you until you go to the JROTC Military Academy," he warned.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Jasper.."

"UGH!"

"This is one thing I can't wait for. Not being bossed around by parents." I said.

I think I just upset my mother... Oops.

"Jasper. Don't say that again." she said in her scary voice.

"S-sorry, Mom. Yes ma'am, I won't say it again.." I pulled out my phone to check SplashFace. Guess what was trending.

"Good Luck In JROTC, Jasper," I read out loud.

"What?" Blakely asked. She leaned over and looked at my phone.

"That's so awesome!" Oh, look at the third trending topic," she exclaimed, "Air Force for Oliver is trending, too! Wow.."

"I wonder who told?" I asked sarcastically. I knew it was Summer.

"Who do you think, dip-head? It was your sister." My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"GIVE ME DETAILS, NOW! I WANT ANSWERS, MISTER!" It was Cassia.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker. "What ever do you mean, sister dear?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Alright, alright." I smirked. "I just applied for JROTC."

"No. Way." she said. "How did everyone react?"

"Well... Blakely was upset.. Mom told me to go for it, Dad gave me no reaction, and Summer wasn't surprised."

"I see..." I heard crying from her end.

"Oh, that's Kostas! I gotta go, bye! Love you!" She hung up and I put my phone away.

"Hmm. Quick phone call." I went back to reading tweets.

I scrolled down to Summer's latest. "Little bro signing up for JROTC today. So flacking brave."

Aw. Summer can be nice on occasion.

I checked the comments.

HolyFrijoles, or Carlos Gomez, said that he couldn't believe I was going thru with this. I'm gonna call him later.

SprinkleUnicornPrincess, or Om Nom, said that she would miss me. I'm gonna call her, too.

Eh. I think I'll call them now. Om Nom first. I want to get all her emotions out of the way.

I scrolled down my contact list and clicked on Om Nom.

When she answered, all I got was a, "Oh... Hi Jasper."

"Om Nom, I can explain-"

"No, I get it. This is your dream, Jasper. Go for it. I'll always support you, you're a good friend. I gotta go." She hung up. I called Carlos.

"Carlos, listen.. This is really my dream. Carry on Untitled for me, okay?"

"... Okay, man.. I promise... Good luck in training for JROTC. I still think Navy is better, though."

"Air Force all the way, dude!" I laughed.

"Maybe I'll join you one day. Good luck, man." he said.

"Nah, I want you to stay in Untitled. Take care of the girls for me, okay?"

"I will." he replied and hung up.

"What'd they say?" Blakely asked.

"I could tell Om Nom was really upset, but she was happy for me... And Carlos said he'd take care of you two." I smiled. Blakely kissed my cheek.

We pulled up into the driveway and we went inside. I walked up to my bedroom to pack for JROTC. Training is just gonna be tomorrow, so if I make it, I'll be ready.

Am I ready?

I heard Blakely come into my room and she sat on my bed. "Blakely... Am I ready for this?"

"What are you asking me?" she asked.

"What if I never get to talk to you? What if i have to be there everyday? What if I said-"

"Go." she said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You're going, and that's final." she said.

"But we never..."

"We never what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Never mind." I shook my head.

"Okayyyy... Whateverrrr you sayyyyy..." she teased.

I tackled her so she was laying on the bed and I was laying on top of her. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too.. But I'm barely 16, so let's not go too far.. Kay?" she asked.

"Okay." I burred my face in her neck.

"I'm a good girllllll. I don't do that." she whispered and I smiled.

"But what if it's just this much?" I asked.

"Stop it," she said, laughing. I got up and sat down next to her. She got on my lap and we started making out. You know, the usual Jasper/Blakely stuff.

"Hey, don't swallow each other," I heard Mom say. We pulled away.

Ugh. Should've locked that door. I don't like being interrupted while I have Blakely's tongue down my esophagus.

"Moooooom." I groaned.

"Don't 'Mom' me, boy. Someone's here who wants to see you," she said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow as I followed her downstairs.

"BRUDDER!" I heard Allie scream. I opened my arms and she jumped into them.

"Hey, kid! How ya doin'?"

"Doin' good! Why awe you leavin'?" she asked with a sad face.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you weavin' me brubber?" she asked, widening her eyes and sticking out her lower lip.

"I'm not leaving, Allie. I just... Won't be around much..."

"But why? Why, brudder? Where you goin'?"

"Do you know what the Air Force is?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh.. Well.. Uh.. It's part of the U.S Military, and I'm going to go to a training camp to practice for JROTC, the program for high school students who want to be in the military. If I get in JROTC, I can get into ROTC when I go to college. Then I can get into the Air Force."

"But I don't want you to go!" she clung to me.

"Sorry, Allie..." I kissed her forehead.

"It's k. What about you band?"

"Well, I'm leaving the band. This is my dream, and it has been for a long time." She nodded.

"When you goin'?"

"Leaving for training, which is only like a day or two to see if I can handle JROTC, then if I pass, I go to JROTC. Then, my dream rockets from there."

"OOH! I like rockets!" she giggled as Marlie rubbed her back.

"Say bye Allie, we got to go." she said.

"Kay Kay!" she smiled. "Bye brubber. I miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." I kissed her forehead.

"I wuff you." she smiled.

"Love you too."

Mom walked over to me. "Up for some dinner?"

"Yeah, I can go for food."

"You know where the kitchen is.." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Carlos! Om Nom! Uncle Andre?! And.. Press?" I hugged them, except for the random people with cameras.

Blakely came in behind me. "Hi Jasper!" Om Nom yelled excitedly as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Hey Om..." I smiled at her.

"So why is everyone here?"

"We're here for one, press reasons, and two, to spend time with you before you do training and JROTC and other stuff." I nodded.

"I see.."

"So, we're gonna have dinner, they're gonna film us, take pictures, it's gonna be the chizz," Uncle Andre said, smiling.

"What is chizz anyway?" I asked.

"I think it's a German sausage.." He brought out a bag of Nozu takeout.

"YES! NOZU!" I shouted.

"Nozu!" they echoed. We each got food and started to eat.

I can't believe I'm gonna be saying goodbye to all this..

It's worth it though.

I'm living my dream.

And I couldn't be happier.

Five Pies to the Face- First of all, I'd like to thank my co-writer, AppleFlame12. Without her, I don't know what would have happened to this story. Sadly, she will not be returning to help me write the sequel to this story, which will be coming out soon. But, this means there will be more updates to her other stories! If there's no pain, there's no gain.

AppleFlame12- Sad to say this is the last chapter. And there will be a sequel, but unfortunately, I will not be returning. I'm sorry about that. I wuff you all.  
-Me, duh.


	43. Important Author's Note

To whom it may concern

I'm not writing for Victorious anymore. I'm still gonna watch it and read it, but along with AppleFlame12, it's getting old. And we're getting upset by it. AppleFlame12 wanted me to spread out the news that she will be deleting her account TODAY (Sunday) and she's not finishing her stories. Don't try to talk her out of it. I respect her choice, as I'm close to doing the same thing. If ANYONE wants to adopt any of my incomplete stories, talk to me in a PM. If you really want to, you can check out some of my other stories that are NOT for Victorious, like Our Little Secret or the new one for Hetalia that will be up today. Thank you.


End file.
